Street Fighter : El Fin de la Senda
by Khris-san
Summary: Ryu, el dragón del viento, quizás el peleador más poderoso de las artes marciales del mundo, cuya fortaleza es imbatible. Pero ¿Qué tan imbatible será su corazón? Descubrirá muchas cosas en está nueva aventura que está por comenzar.
1. Recuerdos (1ra parte)

Bien, este es el primer fic que hago y es de mi juego favorito, Street Fighter. De adelanto esta basado en el SakuxRyu, para todos los amantes de este gran juego. El nombre "Street Fighter", Ryu, Sakura , Gouki y todos los demás personajes son propiedad de CAPCOM, esto esta hecho sin fin de lucro hecho por un fan y para los fans. bla bla bla... ya saben el resto de la historia. espero que les guste!

* * *

Capítulo I: Recuerdos (primera parte)

Capítulo I: Recuerdos (primera parte)

Un nuevo torneo de artes marciales está por terminar y Takashi, el último campeón de artes marciales de Asia, experto en el estilo del Taekwondo, ha sucumbido ante los ataques mortíferos y efectivos de un guerrero. Era un hombre moreno, de cabello y ojos castaños, un karategi blanco rasgado de pies y de hombros con un obi negro en la cintura que decía "Fuu Rin Ka Zan", (Fuu: Muévete veloz como el viento / Rin: Ser sigiloso como el bosque / Ka: Atacar feroz como el fuego / Zan: Defensa inamovible como la montaña, que además corresponden a su estilo de lucha defensivo) poseía guanteletes rojos con un extraño escrito en la parte de las muñecas y una cinta roja atada a su frente. Sin duda alguna era el dragón del viento, Ryu. Cuando escucharon su nombre recordaron al guerrero que había vencido a Sagat, "El Emperador del Muay Thai" hace 4 años atrás en el 1er torneo de Street Fighter y muchos no podían creen que tenían a un verdadero arte marcialista ante sus ojos. La rapidez de sus golpes y la defensa férrea que presentaba Ryu dejó a muchos con la boca abierta. No era un luchador común, era una eminencia de la lucha.

-¡Shoooryuuukeeen!

Y Takashi poco pudo hacer ante tan magistral golpe. Ryu había conectado un gancho ascendente y el campeón cae semi-inconsciente al piso. Ryu como todo un guerrero con honor ayudó a levantar al derrotado Takashi y le agradece la pelea reñida que tuvieron durante casi una hora.

-Gracias campeón, fue una excelente batalla. De verdad agradezco haber sido tu oponente y espero que nuestros caminos se crucen nuevamente.

-Gracias a ti Ryu, conocerte es más que un honor para mí al enfrentar a un gran luchador como tú.

-Aun me falta mucho por entrenar Takashi, pero estoy seguro que tú te harás mucho más fuerte y volveremos a encontrarnos. Adiós campeón.

- ¿No quedarás a la ceremonia de premiación?

- No hay mayor premio que dar lo mejor de uno en el combate.

- Entonces será una despedida, adiós Ryu y suerte en tu entrenamiento.

- Adiós Takashi y cuídate.

Ryu agarra su característico morral blanco, se la echa al hombro y parte nuevamente sin quedarse a la ceremonia continuando con su viaje. La experiencia fue más que satisfactoria para él, así el camino a ser un gran maestro de las artes marciales cada vez se hacía más y más difícil, pues habían muchos oponentes a quienes debía enfrentar y otros que esperaban una revancha. Su lema era simple para algunos, complejo para él: "Luchar Lo es Todo" cuyo único objetivo era ser más fuerte. Solitario y huérfano al nacer, Ryu a base de entrenamientos con su Maestro Gouken y su rival Ken buscaba la paz y la tranquilidad que le fue arrebatada cuando nació. Mientras tanto seguía por un camino solitario comenzaba a tener recuerdos de varios de sus rivales y amigos a quienes les tenía un profundo cariño.

-_Cada vez más me enfrento a rivales más fuertes y la senda del guerrero se hace más lejana, todavía me quedan oponentes fuertes y personas a las que le debo esto. El Satsui no Hado ya no me domina. Soy yo el verdadero poder y soy yo quien lo domina y no el poder oscuro a mí. Gracias al duro entrenamiento y a Gouken-sensei por sellar y salvar mi alma del demonio._

...

_Ken… Sagat… Chun-Li… Cammy… __Guile… Rose…_

Hasta que Ryu se quedo más tiempo pensando en aquella mujer que lo salvó en infinitas ocasiones de estar poseído por el Satsui no Hado, la chica que soñaba con ser como él y ser su alumna.

-_En especial a ti… Sakura… de no ser por ti, mi alma habría sido destruida por el Satsui no Hado. Más que a Gouken-sensei es a ti a quien debo agradecerte. Me has acompañado en cada momento, aun cuando he tenido este poder no me has abandonado. Contigo jamás perdí la humanidad y la cordura. Bison y Gouki lo intentaron una y otra vez y tú hiciste que volviera en si…_

Eventos de SF Alpha 3

_Ryu había perdido en forma parcial el control mental de Bison sobre él. Sagat, Ken y Sakura estaban débiles. Ya no podían hacer nada. Estaban sin fuerzas porque Sagat había tenido un combate con Psycho Ryu y Ken con Sakura contra el mismísimo Bison que estaba dispuesto a matarlo por no haberse unido a Shadaloo._

_-¡Mmmhpm! Muy bien Ryu… te ofrecí ser mi soldado. Tendrías todo lo que no pudiste tener ¿y ahora intentas escapar de mi merced? ¡Así lo quisiste!_

_-¡NO DEJARE QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO A RYU! ¡TENDRÁS QUE MATARME SI QUIERES LLEGAR A ÉL!_

_Aun no sabe como Sakura se pudo levantar a pesar de su cansancio. Su cuerpo solo se movió para defender al moribundo Ryu que yacía en cuclillas tras tal tortura sufrida. Sakura asumió su pose de combate desafiando a Bison quien sonreía sarcásticamente por la joven de apenas 16 años que se había interpuesto en su camino de asesinar a Ryu._

_- Eres valiente chiquilla, pero no estás a mi nivel. ¡SOY MUCHO MÁS PODEROSO QUE CUALQUIER OTRO HUMANO EN LA TIERRA!_

_- No me importa ¡defenderé a Ryu cueste lo que cueste!_

_En eso Bison levita con su Psycho Power y se dirige hacia Sakura rápidamente en forma de proyectil giratorio envuelto en un aura purpura. El Psycho Crusher le llega de lleno a una agotada Sakura que sale disparada hacia un árbol chocando contra él y escuchándose un grito que hizo disipar parte del control mental de Bison. Ryu comenzaba a reaccionar al ver a la herida Sakura, gimiendo de dolor ante tal ataque. Sakura ya completamente débil y a merced de Bison, éste se le acerca lentamente para darle el golpe final._

_-Bien niña estúpida, ahora conocerás la muerte dolorosa. ¡Prepárate para…..! ¿Eh?_

_-¡Yiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggghhhhh!_

_Ryu aún con el Satsui no Hado reacciona y con el Ashura Senkuu se teletransporta a toda velocidad hacia Bison. Al llegar se desvanece su aura roja y quedando frente a frente a Bison se dispone a atacar._

_- ¡Shoooryuuukeeen!_

_Bison no tuvo oportunidad de esquivar el Shoryuken de Ryu y gracias a ese despiste el líder de Shadaloo cae inconsciente. Ryu aun cansado se dirige hacia Sakura y la ayuda a reconfortarse._

_-¿Estás bien pequeña?_

_-Si… eso ¡auch! pa…rece._

_-Pronto te sentirás mejor así que mejor descansa._

_-Gracias... Ryu-san... pero no descansaré... hasta que seas mi maestro... ¿Algún día vol... veré a luchar contra ti?_

_-Claro que sí, te prometo que la próxima vez que nos encontremos tendremos un combate..._

-_No sé qué haría sin ti Sakura ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? Hace dos años que no te veo… _(Suspiro) _te necesito Sakura…_ ¿Eh? – Ryu despierta tras oír sus propias palabras - ¿Qué está pasando?

Ryu se sintió confundido. Había suspirado por Sakura lo que él lo encontró bastante raro. Mirando para todos lados trató de entender porque lo había hecho. Es más, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza poder hacerlo pero era una reflexión necesaria. Tras esto siguió caminando por un valle con su morral al hombro buscando a un nuevo oponente a quien enfrentar.

Ryu continúa caminando por la senda solitaria hasta llegar a su natal Japón. Al parecer su parada siguiente era muy predecible: Sujaku.

Al llegar al dojo en el que se crió pudo ver nuchas cosas a su alrededor. Seguía intacto como si nadie fuera a visitar el dojo o le hubiesen hecho algo, salvo alguna abertura en el tejado y los vidrios debido al temporal que sufrió Japón hace meses; el estanque tenía algunos roces también del temporal hasta que finalmente Ryu entra al dojo y desempaca las pocas cosas que traía en su morral y las deja en el que era su cuarto. De muchos combates y una final reñida con Takashi, el cansancio de Ryu poco a poco se hizo notar; ya siendo el amanecer y con mucho sueño el guerrero se queda dormido en su cama.

_Se presenta Goukentou... la isla de la muerte, dueña de los más terribles sucesos que uno se podría imaginar: velas, cadáveres, huesos y estatuas de un personaje en particular: "El Amo de los Puños" Gouki. Ryu despierta y observa cuerpos inertes, sin vida alguna. Ryu parecía llevar la ventaja pero el demonio rápidamente se aprovechó de las debilidades del japonés que terminó por asesinar a sus amigos: Chun-Li, Guile, Cammy, Guy, Oro, Rose, Maya (NdeA de C. Viper), el joven Sean Matsuda... todos muertos ante los ojos de Ryu. Ken murió a manos del Shun Goku Satsu de Gouki empujando a su mejor amigo para evitar que el golpe fatal llegase a él. Ryu descontrolado trata de pelear pero sus esfuerzos son inútiles hasta que ve a una joven pelear contra el demonio para protegerlo. Sakura Kasugano con ímpetu y valor desafió a Gouki para que Ryu descansara, pero todo eso sería su final, Ryu no podía mover las piernas, y veía como Gouki golpeaba y despedazaba a su fan #1, recibiendo todas las técnicas mortales del Satsui No Hado. Hasta que desaparece y salta sobre la chica con la palma de la mano en dirección hacia ella..._

_-¡Sakuraa! ¡Noooooooooooo!_

_Ese fue el último esfuerzo..._

_El fin del camino del guerrero..._

_Ryu extendiendo sus brazos en auxilio ve con sus propios ojos como la palma de Gouki partía a Sakura a la mitad, el enorme chorro de sangre estalló en la isla y Gouki miraba al guerrero con gesto de burla. Ryu lloraba desconsoladamente golpeando la tierra, inesperado en él pero así lo sentía, como si no alcanzara a decirle algo muy importante a ella... que la amaba y que quería tener una vida con ella. Pero de un momento a otro se esfumó y Gouki preparaba el Shun Goku Satsu, pero Ryu ya estaba triste porque lo último que vio en la vida fue ver a Sakura morir._

_-¡Muere tonto! ¡Shun Goku Satsu!_

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ryu despierta y mira para todos lados tratando de sacudir su cabeza en forma desorientada, vio su cuarto, su morral y nada más, fue una pesadilla, la más terrible que pudo haber tenido, más que ser poseído por el Satsui No Hado.

-ah, ah, ah, ah, ah... demonios, ¿que fue eso? Fue una pesadilla solo eso... maldito seas Gouki, ni en sueños me dejas en paz. Lo peor de todo es Sakura, como llegó a pasarle eso... debo verla, corre gran riesgo si no hago algo, pero no, ahora no. Debo arreglar el dojo y volver a Tokio lo antes posible.

Aún era de noche y Ryu pensó que esa pesadilla fue de tiempo completo, pero se quedó dormido tan temprano que recién era de noche y solo habían pasado un par de horas, Ryu se da media vuelta y trata de dormir una vez más para olvidar aquel terrible evento, pero de alguna forma un mal presentimiento se avecinaba y todavía daba vueltas en su cabeza que Sakura estuviese allí y asesinada tan brutalmente. La noche se hacía eterna y el guerrero no podía dormir hasta que tras horas después, Ryu pudo conciliar el sueño esperando un nuevo día.


	2. Recuerdos (2da parte)

Bien, esta es la segunda parte. Creo que la primera fue demasiado gore pero la idea era empezar con algo así. Si ven que hay fallas o algo asi me gustaría que me indicaran cuales son, es el primer fic así que toda opinión es válida y me servirá de mucha ayuda.

Ryu, Sakura, Ken y los demás personajes de Street Fighter son propiedad de CAPCOM, y saben la historia de sin fines de lucro, solo es diversión y algo de dramatismo incluido.

* * *

Capítulo I: Recuerdos (Segunda parte)

La mañana se levanta y un sol brillante baña la cara de Ryu quien apenas puede levantarse tras esa "pesadilla viviente" que sufrió ayer. El guerrero hace su desayuno y comiendo en silencio. No duró más de 30 segundos y empezó a cuestionarse tras lo que vio la noche anterior.

-Ryu: Sakura... ¿Por qué demonios ella está... no lo sé. Esto no me huele a simples coincidencias. De alguna manera hay una conexión de mí con ella y Gouki.

Ryu decidió no complicarse demasiado con tantas preguntas cuyas respuestas lo dejaban con más dudas que certezas, así que quiso hacer algo más constructivo y empezó a reparar el dojo. Con martillo en mano y varios clavos Ryu inició la reconstrucción de su "hogar", los recuerdos del dojo eran varios y el techo agujereado le despertó en su mente.

-Ryu: Ken...

Inicios con Gouken

_-¡Ryu! ¡Ken! ¡Acérquense!_

_-¡Si Gouken-Sensei!_

_-Mis discípulos. Ahora les enseñaré una de las técnicas del Ansatsuken. Una técnica que canaliza su ki y que puede ser lanzada en forma de energía, pero esta requiere de mucha concentración así que tomará tiempo aprenderla por lo que les pido mucha, pero mucha paciencia._

_Gouken realiza una kata quedando en trance. Luego estira con suaves movimientos sus brazos hacia el frente colocando sus manos en forma curva unidas por las muñecas. Ryu y Ken miran intrigados a su maestro quien concentrado busca la paz. De pronto chispas de energía salieron de las manos de Gouken formando una onda visible de color azul, mientras que sus discípulos miraban atónitos a lo que hacía el denominado "Gran Puño". Finalmente Gouken retrocedió sus manos juntas hacia atrás, girando levemente la cadera y en posición de carga centra su espíritu hacia un saco de arena como objetivo._

_-¡mmmnnggg! ¡Hadoken!_

_La energía sale disparada hacia el saco destruyéndolo por completo. Los guerreros quedaron boquiabiertos ante la técnica más elegante del Ansatsuken. Después, Gouken da la espalda y con la autoridad del maestro habla hacia los niños._

_-Gouken: El Hadoken es un golpe de onda destructivo. Si entrenan duro podrán hacer el Hadoken tarde..._

_-R / K: ¡Hadoken!_

_¡Boooooom! (sonido de tejado quebrándose) ¡Claaat!_

_- o... o... tem... temprano..._

_Gouken no se lo creía. Él se demoró meses en ejecutarla y años en perfeccionarla mientras que Ryu y Ken la ejecutaron en tan solo segundos después de observarlo, y una boca abierta de seis metros se dibujó en el rostro del maestro incomprendido por lo fácil que les tomó dominar el Hadoken._

_-R... Ry... Ryu... K... __Ken..._

_-¡genial esta técnica es increíble! ¿Cierto Ryu?_

_-¡Si Ken! pero me siento mareado..._

_-Yo también Ryu..._

_Y ambos caen del agotamiento. Gouken recuperando un poco la cordura se dirigió a sus dos discípulos - Es... Es evidente que estén agotados si la técnica es nueva para ustedes. A mi... Me tomó años dominarla a la perfección. Aunque me sorprenden que hagan el Hadoken._

Regreso al presente

-Ryu: Aún te debo un combate Ken... Y espero que estés listo para que te patee el trasero una vez más.

Ryu recuperando un poco la tranquilidad de la situación terminó el tejado y bajó rápidamente a almorzar. En ello un helicóptero se asoma al dojo y un sujeto hablando con un altoparlante.

-¡RYUUUUUU! ¡Sal de ahí nena tenemos asuntos pendientes!

De forma inmediata Ryu reconoce la voz cargada de locura y sale del dojo observando a su mejor amigo y rival gritando escandalosamente.

-¡Que sorpresa verte Ken! ¡Pero no es necesario gritar como estúpido, además no estoy sordo!

-¡De acuerdo! Baja John. Hazlo en ese sector para no dañar el lugar.

Y el piloto acata descendiendo el helicóptero y al llegar a tierra, con un salto se presenta ante Ryu, Ken Masters: El Dragón del Fuego, dominador absoluto del Shoryuken, dueño de Masters corp. y no decirlo menos el campeón vigente del torneo de Artes Marciales de los Estados Unidos por siete años consecutivos. Un record ¿no? Vestía un smoking negro de corbata azul; al parecer venía de una reunión de negocios, su pelo era rubio y corto, sus ojos verdes brillantes que llamaron la atención de muchas mujeres, pero en especial su actual esposa; Eliza Masters. Novios desde hace años y tienen un hijo llamado Mel que además es el ahijado de Ryu desde los eventos del torneo de Seth. Saludándose de costumbre desde la niñez con el choque de puños, Ken se sorprende del regreso de Ryu a sus raíces.

-Ryu, Ryu, Ryu. Quién diría que volvieras a Sujaku.

-Hola Ryu ¿cómo te encuentras? Bien gracias Ken no tenías porque molestarte.

-Vaya y ahora eres sarcástico, genial Ryu pero iba a venir creyendo que Gouken-sensei estuviera acá para visitarlo, ya sabes, los negocios últimamente me están quitando más tiempo del que yo pensaba.

-No te preocupes Ken, el maestro está en Osaka, problemas de salud y una extraña enfermedad al corazón. - Ken se erizó por la situación de Gouken - Pero mandó una carta diciendo que está mejor.

-Ohhh bueno. Al menos has reparado el dojo, escuche las fuertes lluvias de Japón pero olvídalo, tenemos mucho que hablar.

-Es cierto, pasa.

Recuperando las sonrisas, Ken entra al dojo y el japonés le ofrece una taza de té para acompañar el día. Tras un breve silencio, Ken toma las acciones e inicia la conversación pasando por más de 30 minutos sin dejar de callarse.

-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja Ryu... Fue gracioso cuando Chun-Li y Sakura se hicieron pasar por bailarinas para infiltrarse en S.I.N. mientras rescataba a mi princesa Eliza y tú peleabas contra la panza de ruleta de Seth.

-ja-ja-ja Ken... Más gracioso fue ver las caras de Maya y Li trabajando juntas cuando se juraron odio eterno.

-Sin mencionar que Cammy sigue odiando a Maya. Mmm... pelea de gatas... Grrrrr.

-Ken eres un menso. En fin, fueron muchas anécdotas: regresó Shadaloo, Bison no estaba muerto, aparece un sujeto llamado Abel que dice tener conexión con Bison, etc. etc. si que fueron fastidiosos. Ja-ja-ja-ja menos mal que eso acabó, ya necesitaba descansar de tanto pelear.

-je-je es cierto. Fue en ese momento cuando me enteré que Eliza estaba embarazada, reconozco que fui un tonto y un menso a no dedicarle más tiempo a ella.

-Tuvieron que pasar años para que reconocieras que eres un tonto y menso como dices.

-Al menos no soy tímido.

-Si... como digas Ken.

-Bueno bueno, volviendo al tema ¿Recuerdas como iban Li y Sakura esa vez?

-Provocando a los guardias con sus piernas. - En ese momento Ryu cierra los ojos y suspira recordando esa vez que vio a la joven con un vestido blanco y cuyo cuerpo era a la medida de su belleza - Sakura... te veías preciosa...

Ken abrió ampliamente los ojos al oír a Ryu decir eso, Ken no dejó pasar la ocasión y luego de ello empezó el fastidio en su particular estilo. - Qué tan preciosa era Sakurita Ryu...

-Tanto como... ¿eh?

-Sigue Ryu... Qué tan preciosa era Sakurita...

-K... K... ¡Ken! No es lo... Que parece.

-Ohhh C'mon Ryu ¡Somos casi hermanos! Esos suspiros por Sakura no son casualidad además hace años que no la vemos, si mal no me equivoco son dos años.

-Tienes razón pero...

Ken se detuvo y al percatarse de las reacciones de Ryu se levantó del lugar y se sentó a su lado, apoyando una mano en el hombro del asiático con tal de tranquilizar y explicar a Ryu de la situación en la que vivía.

-Ryu... Al parecer te estás enfrentando a un desafío más grande que el imbécil de Bison, el tuerto de Sagat o al bastardo de Gouki.

-Gouki... - Con solo recordarle el nombre del demonio, el rostro de Ryu pasó a la ira y a la vez al miedo. Ken no reconoció a Ryu verlo con miedo es más, jamás pensó que podía tener esas sensaciones: Ryu era de esas personas que peleaba a toda costa para acabar con el mal, pero precisamente ese mal era quien provocaba ese temor y rechazo a enfrentar la situación.

-Ryu, hermano ¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada Ken... nada.

-Cuéntame Ryu, sabes que cuentas conmigo.

En más confianza con su amigo y rival, Ryu se acomoda más, sin embargo inclinó hacia abajo su cabeza, como si la peor de las penas hubiera invadido su mente - te contaré, es una larga historia.

Luego de tranquilizarse un rato Ryu comenta la extraña anécdota de ayer a Ken. Si bien el americano no lo tomó en serio al inicio más adelante empezó a comprender la historia, sumado al resentimiento de Gouki tras ser derrotado por Ryu en el último 3rd Strike, el intentar manipular a Sakura con el Satsui No Hado y los pensamientos profundos del japonés hacia la joven, Ken unió cada evento y las coincidencias no eran tan lejanas como parecían, pero Ken oyó precisamente cuando Ryu le contó de su llanto desconsolado cuando vio morir a Sakura. Gouki era mucho más violento, como desesperado para que Ryu se entregase al Satsui no Hado.

-Vaya Ryu, lo que tienes es un trauma y que Sakura esté involucrada no es menor y tu pequeña historia parecer reflejarlo. Pero... ¿muerte? Bien brother para hacerte sentir tranquilo ¡empaca tus cosas! ¡Nos iremos a Tokio!

-¿Bromeas? Eres un lunático Ken.

-Bueno, esta no es la mayor locura que he hecho en la vida. Por cierto ¿Sabes dónde vive?

-En la zona de Setagaya. Ken te lo agradezco de verdad, no debías molestarte.

-Para nada señor "World Warrior", en eso estamos los amigos.

-De verdad Ken no tenías que hacer esto.

-Oye oye Ryu ¿acaso no lo entiendes? Sinceramente deberías abrir los ojos y darte cuenta de lo que te está pasando o de lo contrario seguirás dónde estás hasta que llegue el fin de tu vida.

Ryu no entendió la indirecta de Ken, de hecho pensó que estaba bromeando así que no hizo caso alguno de sus palabras. Sin chistar toma su morral de viaje, alguna que otra prenda, cosas de higiene como pasta dental y con Ken suben al helicóptero con nuevo rumbo por delante. Ryu va en busca de Sakura para aclarar la pesadilla y el futuro que les esperará.


	3. Oscuridad al Acecho

Bien... capítulo 2 (sin partes como intro), aun no recibo review alguno pero al menos con que vean la historia estoy conforme.

Espero que les guste!

Todos los personajes son propiedad de CAPCOM, y es un fic sin fin de lucro solo por y para fans.

* * *

Capítulo II: Oscuridad al acecho

Una nueva mañana más en Tokio y una joven de 20 años parte a sus clases en Keio, esa joven es Sakura Kasugano. Una chica de gran potencial en las artes marciales pero de una belleza sin igual. Hace 2 años abandonó la Tamagawa Minami HS luego del torneo de Seth para ingresar a la universidad siendo compañera de clase con su más acérrima amiga Kei Chitose y los del Instituto Taiyo: Batsu, Hinata y Kyosuke.

Sakura de ojos color avellana, un cabello castaño, piernas torneadas, brazos firmes y femeninos, caderas armoniosas, labios deseados por muchos, con un busto más relleno desde aquel torneo, trasero firme y carácter pícaro desprendiendo poros de sensualidad con solo su caminar. Era la más popular de la secundaria igual que ahora en la universidad, se relacionaba con todos sus compañeros y provocaba al resto de los hombres. Algunos preguntaban si había alguien que ocupase su corazón pero ella siempre lo negó respondiendo casi en forma violenta y pidiendo disculpas por la reacción.

¿Quieren saber por qué?

Porque si hubo alguien y ese alguien era Ryu, su ídolo y compañero.

Hubo muchos eventos que hicieron que Sakura se embobara por él; cuando fue poseído por el Satsui no Hado y manipulado por Bison jamás pensó en proteger a alguien de la muerte exponiendo su propia vida; por los planes de S.I.N. y cuando Maya ataca brutalmente a Cammy, Ryu estuvo a punto de asesinar a uno de los secuaces de Seth. El japonés sin su humanidad estuvo a punto de atacar a Sakura, pero sus lágrimas acabaron con el martirio y Ryu volvió a ser el de antes; cuando venció a Seth con su Metsu Hadoken demostrando que el verdadero poder es uno mismo. Y para que mencionar sus vacaciones en la playa cuando fueron compañeros de entrenamiento, luchando mientras las gotas del mar saltaban sobre sus cuerpos mientras se miraban el uno al otro con felicidad.

¿Pero qué fue lo que cambió?

Sakura se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Ryu, pero jamás la tomó en cuenta como mujer, solo como una hermana menor. Ella fue alcanzada por uno de los rayos de la máquina BLECE que hacía que Ryu por momentos no controlase el Satsui no Hado. Los resquemores poco a poco aparecieron y Ryu simplemente desapareció partiendo al torneo 3rd strike, no tuvo noticias de él durante dos años y ni sabía dónde estaba sin siquiera despedirse o poderse comunicar con ella. En ese momento los deseos más tristes de Sakura poco a poco comenzaron a apoderarse y dejó todo aquello que le hacía recordar a Ryu: las artes marciales, su cinta blanca, entre otras cosas más. Tiempo más tarde solo se dedicó a estudiar e ignoró a todo hombre que le proponía noviazgo. Solo se juntaba con Kyosuke y Batsu quienes la ayudaron a combatir contra Hyo.

Al llegar a Keio sus amigos la esperaban para el banquete de fin de grado, ella cursaba el 2do año para ser maestra de gimnasia.

-[H] ¡Sakura! Casi llegas tarde.

-¡Gomen nasai! Siento la demora, hubo mucho tráfico en las calles de Tokio.

-[B]: Además de volver a quedarte dormida, como siempre desde la secundaria je-je-je. Por cierto Kei ya está adentro.

-Sacando la lengua en señal de burla - lo se lo sé Batsu.

-[Kyosuke]: Bien, ahora somos todos. Entremos a la ceremonia antes que comiencen sin nosotros.

Y los cinco ingresan a Keio para la ceremonia de graduación con trajes formales, Sakura destacaba por su traje de gala escotado de color morado brillante que dejaba ver una parte de la línea de su busto, cabello suelto y zapatos negros taco bajo, su cuerpo menudo la hacía ver más elegante y robaba las miradas y corazones de sus compañeros al caminar. Kei quien se reunió con el ex equipo "Justice" de Taiyo no pudo evitar lanzar un comentario.

-[H]: Llevándose la atención como siempre.

-[Kei]: ji-ji-ji, si Ryu-san la mirara sí que estaría baboso.

Sakura tras oír a Kei decir eso cambió de actitud, su mirada se posó sobre la de su mejor amiga con enojo y odio, quería olvidar a Ryu para siempre, pero Kei le hizo recordar al guerrero que fue su inspiración. Kei al ver la cara de Sakura se erizó de pies a cabeza.

-Sa... Saku... ra... Fue solo una broma... nada más...

Sakura no hizo caso a las disculpas de Kei y sus ojos se tornaron en un rojo sangre solo de ira, un aura rojo se hizo presente y el calor se apoderó del ambiente e inmediatamente con el Ashura Zenkuu va hacia Kei apretándole su garganta con mucha fuerza en él. Lo que se temía, Dark Sakura hizo su aparición, en su estado de Satsui No Hado era tan peligrosa como Gouki que todos sus compañeros salvo los Justice huyeron del lugar. Batsu, Hinata y Kyosuke la trataron de calmar sin resultados saliendo disparados con los hadokens con una sola mano de la oscura mientras que con la otra ahorcaba a su amiga, su rabia hacía Ryu y las palabras de Kei calaron hondo en la joven que solo quería acabar con su vida .

-¿¡Cómo demonios mencionas su nombre!? ¡Respóndeme bastarda!

Kei ya no podía respirar, necesitaba aire y su rostro cambiaba de colores a un azul casi oscuro, en ese momento pasaba un helicóptero por sobre Keio; coincidentemente eran Ryu y Ken buscando a Sakura para resolver las dudas que involucraban sentimentalmente a ambos japoneses y a Gouki, Ryu detecta un aura de energía roja y empieza a dudar de su origen.

-¿Quién diablos maneja ese ki tan maligno?

- Debe ser Gouki. Seguro.

- No Ken, ese ki es más débil que el de Gouki pero hay mucha rabia de por medio.

En ese preciso instante escuchan la voz de una mujer enrabiada y el aura de energía maligna cada vez se hacía más grande. Ryu escucha la voz y tiene las sospechas de quien puede ser.

-¡SAKURA! ¡Imposible! No... ¡No puede ser!

-¿Bromeas?

-Es imposible que ocurra. A menos que... – Ryu inmediatamente encontró la razón de su pregunta – es cierto. La maldita maquina de Seth la golpeó, fui testigo y como ella también tiene el arte de nosotros, era lógico que iba a despertar ese estúpido poder. Pero si no lo entiendo, jamás tuvo sentimientos malignos contra nadie.

-¿Y qué harás Ryu?

-Enfrentarla por supuesto, ella no es Sakura sino el Satsui no Hado, Ken te daré la señal cuando esté listo.

Ryu salta de la nave y con una caída libre espectacular se posa sobre los protagonistas del evento. Lo primero que ve es a Sakura poseída por el Satsui no Hado aplastando la garganta de Chitose y a los de Taiyo débiles por la brutal potencia de los hadokens de la chica.

-¡SAKURA SUELTA A KEI!

Dark Sakura voltea y al mirar a Ryu sus ojos sangre se agrandan de impresión al igual que los Justice, pero su corazón oscuro de rencor seguía en pie y continuaba ahorcando a Kei que ya estaba a punto de morir de la asfixia.

-¡SAKURA BASTA YA! ¿O QUIERES ENFRENTARTE A MÍ?

Ryu asume su pose de combate y Dark Sakura suelta a Kei corriendo hacia Ryu para atacarlo, pero al estar dominada por la ira descuidaba sus flancos por lo que Ryu solo con un golpe al estómago la hizo detenerse.

La oscura joven cae en cuclillas y su aura se desvanece, adolorida del daño levanta su cabeza y ve al guerrero con la mirada llena de enojo sobre la chica que recuperó la compostura y cuya aura maligna había desaparecido.

-¿Ryu... Qué haces... Aquí?

Ryu decepcionado por ver a Sakura en aquel estado no le responde, voltea y le da la espalda en total desprecio. Sakura no sabía qué hacer en el momento y su cara de vergüenza por lo que hizo es la clara señal de ello.

-Ryu... Responde...

Ryu no pudo evitar más y volteó otra vez para mirar a Sakura reprochándola varias veces por su actuar.

-Me decepcionas Sakura...

-Pero...

-Ryu: ¿ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES? ¡Mira a Kei! ¡Casi la asesinas!

Sakura mira hacia donde estaba Kei, tirada en el suelo con signos de falta de aire. Ryu carga un Hadoken y lo lanza al aire destrozando una parte del techo, y Ken tomándolo como señal baja del helicóptero, al divisar a la chica sin oxígeno le da ejercicios de reanimación para volverla en sí. Sakura se levanta y su mirada cambia replicándole el enojo de Ryu tratando de disimular su "verdadero enojo". Los otros tres chicos decidieron no interrumpir.

-No entiendo porque llegaste a esto ¿qué querías conseguir?

-¡PASÓ POR TU CULPA ESTUPIDO ANIMAL!

Sakura le propinó una bofetada fuerte a Ryu y quienes se habían ocultado para protegerse de Sakura oyeron el golpe, Ryu se impactó por la forma en que Sakura le respondió, no entendió las razones del por qué lo dijo. Sin embargo había una explicación para ello.

-¡Eres un tonto Ryu por tu culpa hice lo que hice! ¡Estuve dos años ilusionada con verte pero desapareciste de la nada así como si nada! ¡Soy yo quien debe estar decepcionada contigo porque me dejaste pagando esos dos años para nada esperándote! ¡Eres un tonto un patán un bobo un imbécil un tarado... Todo todo todo!

Sakura no aguantó más y lágrimas de su rostro nacieron, el llanto era tan fuerte que sus compañeros se devolvieron al lugar del cual se provocó es desastre y al llegar vieron a la joven llorando frente a Ryu, Sakura golpeaba contra el pecho del japonés hasta que este la abrazó rodeando todo su cuerpo hacia él. Sus pensamientos lograban recordar las cosas que le pasaban por su mente. La muerte de Sakura en su pesadilla, las cosas que sentía por ella, algo le decía que no debía hablar, así que Ryu solo se quedaba congelado por su irresponsabilidad y sumado a los sentimientos encontrados lo dejaron desorientado. Una lluvia luego de la explosión del Hadoken, invadió sus cuerpos y Ken que continua reanimando a Kei encuentra la explicación al problema.

- _Esto ya no es coincidencia. Ryu... ¿acaso no te das cuenta? ¡Abre pronto los ojos!_

Los dos guerreros; una llorando a mares y el otro con la mirada perdida, la mente en blanco, ya no hacía nada falta más. Kei fue trasladada a un hospital y Ken pidió al público dejarlos a ambos solos para que descargaran la amargura, tras un breve minuto Sakura inició la conversación.

-¿Por qué? (sollozos) ¿Por qué volviste?

-Yo... - Ryu quedó en silencio, no sabía que decir así que solo se limitó a mirar los ojos acuosos de la chica.

-Creí... que ya no te vería nunca más. - abrazando más fuerte a Ryu mostrando explícitamente una felicidad de verlo - que ya no volverías a verme.

Y yo... creí que ya no me seguirías buscando como antes. Lo lamento Sakura, debí haberme despedido, ni te correspondí cuando me has ayudado tantas veces, pero en vez de ello me fui como siempre.

-Reconozco que estuve decepcionada, dejé las artes marciales y de verte para evitar tú presencia, pero... es imposible no dejar de verte... Ryu-sama...

El sol salió luego de la tempestad, solo necesitaban conversar y el abrazo continuó hasta minutos más tarde en el que la Oscura flor de cerezo nació, el Satsui no Hado nuevamente le traería problemas a Ryu, pero esta vez eran serios. No era de si mismo sino de Sakura, quien ahora es la heredera del oscuro arte de los Ansatsuken y cuya persona era la clave para llegar hasta Gouki.

* * *

Fue corto, pero al menos quería introducir la razón de estos primeros capítulos. En este cap. me basé en solo 2 eventos:

En la ending de Sakura en SF4, recibe el rayo de la maquina BLECE que aumentaba el ki de los peleadores con niveles iguales a los del Satsui no Hado.

Y el ultimo comic de UDON: SF New Generation parte 1, Guile encuentra a Sakura en Sujaku creyendo que era Ryu y esta preparaba un Hadoken de color rojo y los ojos de igual color.

Pronto subiré más capítulos.

nos vemos.


	4. Reto

Bien, este es el capítulo 3, un breve resumen de los hechos hasta ahora:  
Ryu sufre pesadillas en que Sakura es asesinada por Gouki. Ken por visitar a Gouken se encuentra con Ryu en Sujaku y se entera de sus sentimientos a Sakura y deciden buscarla para saber qué es lo que está pasando. Al encontrar a Sakura se enteran que posee el Satsui No Hado y Ken se da cuenta que la pesadilla de Ryu es real y que si no hace algo, eso terminará convirtiéndose en realidad.

Kein Sylvan: Agradezco tu review, es el primero que recibo y me alegro que te haya gustado la historia. Esta va en tu honor.

como siempre los personajes son de CAPCOM.

* * *

Capítulo III: Reto

Al día siguiente los ánimos se calmaron y tanto Ryu con Sakura decidieron hacer las paces temporalmente olvidando el triste recuerdo de ayer. Ryu y Ken no sabían bien donde quedarse por lo que Sakura les ofreció alojamiento en su casa aprovechando que están en Tokio, sin antes visitar a Kei Chitose quien había recuperado su salud casi en forma total y advertirles de las travesuras de Tsukushi, el hermano menor de Sakura.

Ryu aceptó no de muy buena gana la invitación ya que se sentía responsable de lo ocurrido, pero Ken en su particular estilo lo convenció luego de platicar por varios minutos. Finalmente luego de ver a la chica al hospital, los guerreros Shotokan llegan a la zona de Setagaya, vecindario de los Kasugano.

-(Toc-Toc) ¡Tsukushi! ¡Abre soy yo!

-¿Cuál es la contraseña?

-No seas payaso y abre que tengo invitados.

El pequeño hermano abre la puerta y al hacerlo ve a Sakura a la cabeza y los otros dos dragones a sus espaldas. Sakura les advirtió de las bromas de Tsukushi que no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Qué hacen estos hombres aquí Sakura? Te acusaré a mamá cuando llegue.

-No te hará caso, ya le avisé que vendrán a quedarse unos días, mamá dijo que por esto aprovechará de ir a Osaka a ver a papá que se ha sentido mejor. Ryu-san, Ken-san solo será una semana porque visitaré a papá en esos días.

-Mejor, así aprovecharé de ir contigo Sakura, así tendré tiempo para poder visitar a Gouken-sensei que también tiene problemas de salud y se está tratando en Osaka.

-Bueno... Eso... Soluciona todo... ¿no creen? Je-je-je.

Sakura se descolocó un poco al escuchar a Ryu decir que la acompañará a Osaka, Tsukushi al oír los nombres recordó quienes eran y en su peculiar forma de ser.

-¿Ken... Masters? ¿El campeón americano?

-Así que tu eres Tsukushi, bien es cierto soy Ken y en esa última final derroté a un tipo fuerte que lo apodaban "El Lobo Solitario". Mmm... Terry Bogard creo se llamaba. ¡Ahhhh! ¡Ya lo olvidé por completo! ¡ja-ja-ja-ja!

-Sí recuerdo verlo con mi hermana hace 2 años atrás. - Tsukushi volteaba a ver a Ryu que lo miraba de forma indulgente - y tú eres...

...

-¡Lo recordé! Eres Ryu-san, si lo sabía porque por años mi hermana me ha hablado cosas buenas de ti hasta hoy.

Ryu encontró rara la respuesta de Tsukushi y Ken tuvo una leve sospecha, se suponía que Sakura lo quería olvidar y el Satsui No Hado desatado aquel día contra Kei era la gran prueba de ello. Ambos se dieron cuenta que Sakura lo olvidaba de otro asunto, y si fuera así ¿entonces de qué lo quería olvidar? Fingiendo aquello, Ryu le devolvió una sonrisa a Sakura y a su hermano - Pues tienes una buena hermana, aprovéchala porque una hermana así no la ves en todos lados.

Mientras Ryu y Tsukushi platicaban, Ken se llevó de un tirón a Sakura a su cuarto. Su sospecha finalmente llegó con una idea tan pero tan clara y cierta que tenía que ser avisada ahora.

-A ver Kasugano, deja los juegos de que quieres olvidar a Ryu porque no te entrenó. Se la verdad y se también del porque del Satsui No Hado así que no me lo ocultes.

Las mejillas de Sakura inmediatamente se volvieron carmín e intentando fingir demencia ante la posible, pero directa pregunta de Ken.

-Bien... ¿no hay respuesta? Entonces lo diré yo. Si odias a Ryu, pues era que lo querías olvidar porque jamás te busco o te correspondió el cariño que le dabas, admítelo Sakura, ESTAS ENAMORADA DE RYU.

Y las mejillas carmín de la chica se volvieron al final rojas como manzanas, y ya no tenía sentido seguir mintiendo a alguien que siendo antes mujeriego como Ken, tan solo el mínimo detalle le era fácil descubrir el resto de la historia, sin mencionar que se sabe toda la historia de Ryu y los hechos que han pasado últimamente.

-Yo... Ken... esteee... (Suspiro)

-Ayyyy... Sakura no le puedes exigirle a alguien que viaje constantemente como vago por el mundo, además de que Ryu es bastante tímido con las chicas. Al parecer se te había olvidado ese punto, y si preguntas como lo supe fue porque tú cinta y las artes marciales también las dejaste porque todo eso te recordaba a Ryu y al entrarme que Tsukushi todavía lo recuerde gracias a tus palabras. Bien... fin de la historia. Sakura búscalo, pasa tiempo con él, háblale pero hazlo, debes abrir sus ojos, que se dé cuenta de que eres lo más preciado que tiene.

-Ken-san...

-Tranquila, no se lo diré, además tu también le provocas algo, te lo digo porque le importas mucho pero eres tu quien debe sacar ese carácter en Ryu. Claro sin mencionar que es tan terco que ni me hizo caso cuando le dije "que debería abrir los ojos y que se diera cuenta de lo que le está pasando o de lo contrario seguirá dónde está hasta que llegue el fin de su vida". Sakura eres la única que lo puede sacar de esa soledad que lo aqueja, pero ten paciencia. Todo esto es nuevo para él.

Sakura puso atención a cada palabra de Ken, cada consejo para asegurar el corazón de Ryu y alguna que otra táctica que usó para conquistar a Eliza. La chica sabía que Ken no mentía y que todo ello haría que Ryu sea atraído a ella.

-Gracias Ken-san, ahora entiendo la decepción de Ryu cuando...

-Porque usaste el Satsui No Hado para vengarte, en cierta forma lo sintió como una bofetada a lo que él piensa de ti. Bueno... más fuerte de la bofetada que le diste no podría ser. ¡ja-ja-ja!

-¡Ken!

-Tranquila solo bromeaba. En fin Sakura, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Asintiendo con la cabeza a las palabras de Ken, Sakura se siente más segura comprendiendo las razones y los prejuicios de Ryu, luego ambos salen del cuarto hacia el salón donde estaban Tsukushi y Ryu platicando aún.

-Hasta que salieron por fin ¿dónde se habían metido?

-¿No estarás celoso de mi Ryu? - Ryu no oculto su cambio de rostro y era por la indirecta de Ken que decidió jugar con ambos.

-Ken ¿de qué hablas?

-Hablo de...

En ese momento un aura maligna más poderosa que la de Dark Sakura, Evil Ryu y Sennou Ken juntos, hacía presencia en el patio de los Kasugano, la explosión hizo que los 3 últimos guerreros Shotokan salieran a ver quien fue.

-Tsukushi, quédate adentro y no salgas hasta que yo te diga.

Al estar en el patio Ryu reconoció el ki y provenía de su más acérrimo archienemigo - ¡SAL DE AHÍ GOUKI! ¡Se perfectamente que eres tú! ¡Deja de jugar y aparece de una maldita vez!

Gouki hace acto de aparición; con un gi gris y rasgado como el de Ryu, cuerdas café en el obi y también como reemplazo de los guantes, sandalias del mismo color, cabello rojizo tomado con una cinta en la parte superior, ojos color sangre y el collar de cuentas de los Ansatsuken en su cuello. El semblante de Ryu cambia a un tono más agresivo encrispando puños al igual que Ken y Sakura, la ira llenaba la sangre de Ryu hasta que Tsukushi salió a observar por simple curiosidad, y al ver al demonio frente a frente su cuerpo se congeló del miedo y terror, Sakura no podía reprocharlo así que lo abrazó hacia ella y Ryu dirigiéndose a Gouki con furia en sus ojos.

-¡Maldito demonio! ¡Incluso acá nos atormentas! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Ryu... Ahora estás acá con esta chiquilla. Me impresiona que la hayas perdonado después de que ella te traicionó.

-¡DEJA A SAKURA EN PAZ! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, el asunto es conmigo y si quieres resolverlo pues vamos afuera y terminemos con esto!

-¡JA-JA-JA! ¡RYU! E incluso actúas como niño desafiándome ahora, sabes bien que soy más fuerte que tú.

Ryu tenía un plan en mente como último recurso para vencerlo y no dudo en proponérselo a Gouki - Te derroté la última vez que nos enfrentamos, pero lo haré más interesante si quieres.

Gouki se cruza de brazos para oír atentamente al discípulo más fuerte de Gouken - Te escucho guerrero.

-No quiero que asesines más peleadores para saciar tu hambre de lucha y no atormentes más a la gente, en especial a mis amigos. Así que... ¡GOUKI, AMO DE LOS PUÑOS... TE DESAFIO A UN ULTIMO COMBATE A MUERTE!

Ken y Sakura reaccionaron atónitos ante la propuesta de Ryu que para nada les agradó, mientras que Tsukushi del miedo no oyó absolutamente nada.

-¿Estás loco Ryu?

-¡Ryu-san por el amor de Dios no lo hagas!

Gouki sonrió con un gesto de indulgencia y terquedad por las palabras de Ryu, sabía que en un combate así con su sello personal, el "Shun Goku Satsu" acabaría con Ryu haciéndolo sufrir antes de matarlo, pero como la propuesta le fue interesante tal como lo planeó el japonés, decidió dejarlo continuar sin antes burlarse de él. - ¡Me sorprendes joven guerrero! Nadie excepto el tonto de Gouken y el anciano de Gen me habían desafiado, pero tienes valor al decir "a muerte" Ryu.

-El valor lo tengo día a día Gouki y será bajo mis condiciones, será dentro de 6 meses al atardecer... En Goukentou. Pero no quiero que mates a más personas, esa es mi propuesta.

-¡Jum! Muy bien, acepto tu reto. Ryu, pronto sentirás mi verdadera furia... ¡Seremos dos animales buscando sobrevivir! La naturaleza nos llamará, nuestro instinto nos guiará y uno de nosotros vivirá, y el otro perecerá con los demonios viendo como su alma se destruye poco a poco hasta agonizar del sufrimiento y ese serás tú.

-Si trataste de darme miedo, pues tu plan no resultó. Solo seis meses Gouki.

Y el demonio desaparece con su aura. Apenas se fue Gouki, Ken y Sakura reprochaban a Ryu por la radical decisión que adoptó.

-Ryu, ¿acaso quieres suicidarte? Lo peor de todo ¡Pelearán en Goukentou, en su isla de la muerte! Hermano... ¿Sabes el riesgo que tomas?

-Si no lo hacía Ken, seguirá haciendo de las suyas a mí y a ustedes, esto tiene que acabar ahora.

-Ryu-san el riesgo es grande, Ken-san lo acaba de decir, es mucho lo que está en juego.

Tsukushi seguía con temor por ver a Gouki, a un demonio en persona y que comenzó a articular palabras con seria dificultad.

-Her... mana... q... que fue... eso...

Sin preámbulos Ryu le dice la única y exclusiva verdad. - Ese Tsukushi, es Gouki, hermano de mi maestro Gouken, dominador del Ansatsuken-Ryu y del Satsui no Hado, conocido como el "Amo de los puños", un verdadero demonio. Fue quien les hizo daño a muchas personas y a tu hermana incluida - apuntando con la mirada a Sakura - pero no te preocupes, cuando acabe con él todo se terminará - colocándose de cuclillas frente a Tsukushi con una mano en su hombro - te lo prometo.

-Parece que hablas en serio hermano, y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Bien Ryu, si necesitas al sparring perfecto cuenta conmigo.

-Gracias Ken, es grato contar con tu ayuda

-Ryu...

-No te preocupes Sakura, por ustedes y por el bien de la humanidad venceré a Gouki.

Un beso en la frente de la joven fue la tranquilidad que necesitaba, Ken decidió no bromear por esta vez ya que se trataba de un asunto serio, ya que las mejillas de Sakura estaban en color carmín por el gesto, y además de darse cuenta de que Ryu estaba iniciando las acciones en "ese sentido". Con Tsukushi más tranquilo, pero aun aterrado del momento, Ryu choca puños con Ken agradeciendo la ayuda y luego se van a dormir. Sakura decidió dormir con su hermano para disiparle el miedo que aun tenía y Ryu decidió también dormir con ella para darle seguridad y protección que le hacía falta a su pequeño "cuñado", explicando a cada momento que él se encargaría de terminar con esta pesadilla. Y así termina el día, Tsukushi durmiendo en medio de Ryu y Sakura que cansados por intentar dormir al hermano de la flor de cerezo, se quedaron dormidos y sin darse cuenta... En la misma cama.

* * *

Para más decirles que hay imágenes de estos capítulos. solo búsquenlos en Deviantart con el nombre de Miki White, y agradecer de paso sus dos dibujos.

Nos vemos pronto.


	5. Triste Despedida

Capítulo cuarto, los problemas van y vienen igual que en la vida real.

Ví solo un review pero hay varias visitas para ser el primer fic lo cual me alenta mucho, pero se que muchos estarán decepcionados porque no ha habido una sola pelea (salvo la intro) pero eso llegará a su fin. De adelanto, el cap. 5 si tendrá una pelea de verdad y será nada más y nada menos que ante Sagat.

Volviendo a repetir que todos los personajes son propiedad de Capcom.

*Nota: olvide mencionar del capítulo anterior (Reto) que Terry Bogard solo es cameo de la historia de Ken y este personaje es propiedad de SNK, así que disculpen las molestias.

Ahora si capítulo 4!

* * *

Capítulo IV: Triste Despedida

Al día siguiente todo fue normal, Tsukushi se sintió protegido durmiendo con ambos que fue el primero en quedarse dormido y en despertar, dejando solos en la cama a Ryu y Sakura. El sueño de los guerreros fue tan pesado que siguieron durmiendo, pero sin darse cuenta terminaron abrazados uno al otro, (durmiendo eso sí) luego Ken despierta y cuando se dirige a ver a los guerreros no aguanta su sentido del humor.

-¡Vaya! ¡Ahora llevando vida de casados!

Tras el comentario tanto Ryu como Sakura despertaron asustados sin siquiera separarse, estando como estaban.

-¿Qué-qué? Ken... otra vez me despiertas así. Sabes que detesto que me despiertes de esta manera... sin mencionar esa vez que me pusiste una araña en la boca cuando niños.

-uoooaaahh... que sueño... Ken-san ¿por qué lo hiciste? si recién pude dormir bien, además de despertar a mi hermano.

-¿Tu... Hermano? ¡ja-ja-ja-ja! mejor dicho que despertarás a Ryu.

En ese momento voltearon y se encontraron con la sorpresa de estar abrazados uno al otro, y con ropa de menos. Ryu veía a Sakura con un pijama rosa que si bien era normal, dejaba a la vista su menudo cuerpo sensual y la parte del busto un poco más grande que la última vez que se vieron (el desastre de la cena de Keio no cuenta, por los sucesos del Satsui no Hado); y a Ryu solo con una camisa corta sin mangas y su típica ropa interior a la vista, en el instante se separaron con sus mejillas en carmín y Ken con la trampa de tener a Tsukushi a sus espaldas lo incita al juego.

-Bien eso explica muchas cosas, cuñado.

- ja-ja-ja-ja ¡así se habla Tsukushi!

Tsukushi sale corriendo con pequeñas risas que deja al pasar; estando solo los tres, Ken empieza a bromear con el "doble sentido".

-K... K... Ken ¿cómo puedes manipular a un niño a decir eso?

-¡ja-ja-ja! Olvídalo Ryu, preocúpate más de tu entrepierna.

Sakura mira abajo de la cintura de Ryu tal como lo dice Ken y pequeños chorros de sangre salen de su nariz, la erección era evidente de la sorpresa que se llevó Sakura al ver el tamaño de la hombría de Ryu, él mismo protagonista no se dio cuenta hasta que se miró por observar a Sakura y esa fue la razón de su erección, con las sábanas trataba de taparse mientras Ken no podía aguantarse más de la risa.

- ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja Ryu... el día en que por fin llegara esto.

-¡Nononono Ken-san! Qué cosas dices...

-Hey Sakura! Ni creas que te salvaste de mí. Ryu la dejaste IM-PAC-TA-DA, solo mira su nariz de la sorpresita que se "acaba" de llevar, bueno... lo único que falta es que tu "acabes" antes ¡ja-ja-ja-ja!

-... Ehh... Ken... quisiera decir unas palabras.

-Dilas.

Ryu toma un cojín de la cama de Sakura y se la avienta a Ken en pleno rostro, el americano vio a Ryu un poco más acomodado y hasta más feliz que en otras ocasiones.

-¡Oye Ryu no hagas eso!

-Así que estas con esas eh... Bien Ryu, ¡hora de mostrarte al verdadero Ken Masters!

Ken le devuelve el cojinazo a Ryu, pero en destino equivocado: el blanco fue Sakura.

-¡Opps! Sakura de verdad... Lo sien... ¡auch!

La respuesta fue inmediata; Sakura le regresó el cojín a Ken con serias intenciones de devolverle el gesto anterior.

-Sakura: Bien señor Masters, es hora de pagar sus deudas.

-je-je. Te aventaron bien Ken.

Y otro cojinazo llega desde Sakura, pero el blanco fue nada más y nada menos que el mismo Ryu.

-¿Sakura porque hiciste eso?

-Ja-ja Señor Hoshi, usted y yo tenemos asuntos que arreglar.

-Asuntos ja-ja-ja-ja aclaremos esos asuntos ¿sí? Ja-ja-ja

Ken nuevamente no aguantó más de la risa y Sakura junto a Ryu, a punta de cojines atacan a Ken sin aviso. Los tres guerreros Shotokan, reuniéndose como pequeños, jugando, olvidándose de los problemas, todo fue entretenido hasta que Tsukushi entra a la habitación de Sakura con un rostro lleno de preocupación.

- Esperen... ¿qué pasó Tsukushi?

-Es papá Sakura, su salud se agravó.

En ese instante la felicidad que abundaba pasó a ser un mero recuerdo, Sakura trató de disimular pero no fue posible.

-Ryu, Ken-san, lo lamento pero deben irse, como acaban de oír papá se siente peor y no habría nadie en casa. Iré hoy mismo así que disculpas por el inconveniente.

-Sakura-chan, ya lo dije te acompañaré porque Gouken está tratándose en Osaka también. Así aprovecho de visitarlo aunque sea por unos días.

-Ni modo. Iremos a Osaka, los Masters todo pagado para 4 personas.

En unos breves momentos, Ryu, Ken, Sakura y su hermano tenían todo listo para Osaka en una limo de lujo; Ken se llevó a Tsukushi y Ryu sentado en la parte trasera al lado de Sakura, el viaje fue bastante largo, pesado y agotador, a tal punto que se quedaron dormidos del trayecto y Ryu y Sakura, una vez más juntos durmieron. Cuando llegaron al hospital de Osaka, Ken los despertó, pero esta vez no bromeó, el asunto era más que serio. Rápidamente partieron donde estaban por coincidencia el padre de Sakura y Gouken. Llegando como un rayo veloz, los guerreros y Tsukushi llegaron a la habitación del padre de la chica.

-¡Papá!

-Tsukushi... me alegra que estés aquí.

-Papá... Apenas llamaste vine enseguida.

-Me alegro que estés aquí Sakura, al parecer no viniste sola.

Inmediatamente notó a Ken y Tsukushi pero en especial más por Ryu de quien ya tenía una visión de él por las conversaciones anteriores con Sakura.

-Gracias por acompañar a mi hija muchacho - dirigiéndose a Ryu - Es bueno verte por primera vez.

-Este... El gusto es mío señor Kasugano - en reverencia - es que acompañe a su hija porque mi maestro también esta aquí en Osaka de una enfermedad al corazón y... lo más pertinente era visitarlo.

El padre se Sakura se mantuvo feliz por la venida de sus hijos y en particular el ver "al amor de Sakura", Ryu y Ken con una reverencia se despiden y van a unos cuartos más adelante donde estaba Gouken; cansado y con signos de dejar este mundo. Sakura se notaba un poco triste por dejar a Ryu y Ken solos, pero su padre era más importante en estos momentos.

-Ve hija, ve con ellos.

-Pero papá...

-No te preocupes por mí, Tsukushi me hará compañía, además parece que Ryu te necesita más que nunca.

Las mejillas de Sakura quedan carmín e inmediatamente sigue a los dos dragones al cuarto de Gouken.

Ryu y Ken solo observaban en deteriorado estado de salud de su maestro, tutor e inclusive padre adoptivo; Gouken. "El Gran Puño", uno de los pocos que ha dominado el Ansatsuken sin perder su humanidad y controlar a la perfección el Satsui No Hado, hermano mayor de Gouki y amigo de Go Hibiki; el padre de Dan, antiguo discípulo expulsado por este. El primer dominador del Shoryuken y un alumno disciplinado y de los más destacados de Goutetsu.

-¡Maestro Gouken!

-¡Gouken Sensei! Estoy feliz de verlo otra vez

-Ken... Ryu... hace mucho tiempo que no los veía, ahora... puedo dejar esta vida en paz...

-¡No diga eso maestro, viaje desde New York, abandoné las reuniones de la compañía para verlo y me encuentro con que ya quiere morir!

-Ken... aún sigues igual con tus rabietas desde que eras niño, pero todos debemos morir alguna vez... mi estado ha empeorado y los médicos me dijeron que me queda poco tiempo...

En ese momento entra Sakura y ve a los dos guerreros y a Gouken, Ryu no dice nada, Ken tampoco, solo ven a Sakura saludar al maestro de ambos.

-Buenos días Gouken-sama.

-Vaya... Sakura-san imagino que acompañas a Ryu de nuevo ¿o sí?

Ryu decide responder con un poco de sonrojo - Si maestro, su padre está mal de salud y esta aquí mismo en este hospital.

Gouken sonríe y le pide a Ken y Sakura se retiren para estar a solas con Ryu. Ya fuera de la habitación, Gouken le entrega su discípulo una carta en que Ryu se sorprende.

-¿Un carta?

-Si Ryu, ya es momento que sepas la verdad. Esta carta es de... Tu madre, Sayaka.

Los ojos de Ryu se agrandan al enterarse de quien era su madre, durante años era huérfano sin noticia alguna de quienes podrían ser sus padres. Ryu se extrañó que Gouken no le haya contado anteriormente la noticia.

-Pero... ¿Por qué no me lo contó antes maestro?

-Ryu, ya te dije muchas veces que no me llames maestro. Tú ya has superado con creces mis habilidades, ahora es turno de que tú te encargues de enseñar nuestro arte. Y sobre tu madre... creí que no había necesidad... pero ahora es tiempo.

-Ya lo veo...

Increíblemente Ryu se sintió decepcionado de Gouken, era por el ocultarle la verdad de sus padres pero el maestro estando en pésima situación de salud, prefirió omitir su molestia.

-Se que estás decepcionado Ryu, pero ya no tenía alternativa.

-Lo se maes... digo... Gouken-sama. ¿Puedo leer la carta ahora?

-No Ryu... Solo debes léela en el momento adecuado y en ese momento sabrás la verdad, así que solo quiero disculparme antes por no revelarte esto, pero tenía mis razones... y una promesa que debí cumplirle a Sayaka antes de partir. Y algo más... Ryu libera a mi hermano, se que todavía queda un poco de bondad en él, se que todavía queda algo del viejo Gouki y sé también que lo enfrentarás en Goukentou. Por eso toma esto. – Gouken le entrega a Ryu seis pergaminos con extrañas letras –

-¿Y esto Gouken-sama?

-Esto es lo necesario para vencer a Gouki y para borrar la oscuridad de todas las almas dominadas por el odio y la rabia. Ve a Grecia, con los dioses del Olimpo, en ese escenario encontrarás tu poder verdadero y todas las respuestas inconclusas que sientes, solo tú podrás dominarlo, pero antes... ¡cof-cof! debes reconocer tu poder interior, tu razón de vivir y luchar.

-S... Si maestro.

-Adiós... Ryuu... Y Gouken se desvanece en los brazos de Ryu, el guerrero intentó reanimarlo pero fue todo en vano, Gouken había fallecido.

-¡MAESTRO! ¡GOUKEN-SENSEI! ¡GOUKEN-SENSEEEEI!

Ryu llevó el cuerpo de Gouken a su pecho, el llanto y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Perder a quien por años fue su figura paterna de toda su infancia. En aquel momento, entran Ken y Sakura viendo a un Ryu sin alma, solo sollozos y tristeza que abundaba en su interior. Ken fue hacia Ryu para ayudarlo y Sakura congelada en su sitio no hizo nada, lo mejor para ella era no interrumpir.

-¡Ryu qué pasó!

-Nuestro maestro Ken... Ha muerto.

-No Ryu ¡No hablas en serio es una broma! ¡Médicos ayuda!

Tan pronto los señores llegaron trataron de reanimar a Gouken pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano, cuando no había nada más que hacer y confirmar la trágica noticia, Ryu y Ken se funden en un abrazo con lágrimas como escenario principal. No lo podían creer pero era cierto, Sakura se acerca a abrazar a ambos pero más con Ryu, pues como lo dijo el padre de Sakura, él la necesitaría más que nunca. Los últimos guerreros Shotokan existentes defenderán un legado, el legado de la luz de Gouken... el legado con el que enfrentaran al demonio.

De pronto los médicos se congelaron, el tiempo y espacio se detuvo y un aura roja invadía el lugar y Ryu, Ken y Sakura nuevamente reconocen quien se acercaba y que era el causante de todo esto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Gouki?

-Acabo de ver que el tonto de mi hermano ha muerto y lo mejor era visitarlo para ver su putrefacto cuerpo.

-¡Maldito! ¡No hables así de nuestro maestro, es también tu hermano! ¡Deja de arruinar nuestras vidas!

-¡Silencio Masters! Si esto está pasando es gracias a Ryu, a él denle los méritos.

Ryu no podía despegar sus ojos de la presencia del demonio, su ira lo empezaba a dominar hasta que Sakura se interpone en los pensamientos del japonés.

-Déjalo, no vale la pena Ryu.

Ahora Gouki posa su mirada sobre Sakura quien era la persona con quien Ryu tuvo el peor de los sueños – Es raro que me enfrentes tonta, tú serás quien sufrirá – y ahora se posa sobre Ryu - ¿no lo ves Ryu? ¿Crees que todo lo que pasó esa noche en Sujaku fue una pesadilla?

-¡¿Cómo!? No puede ser... es decir que eso no es un sueño...

-¡ES TU DESTINO! Así acabarás, solo te mostré como terminarás por no haber cedido al poder. ¡JA! Tu cara de niño llorón suplicando misericordia por esta niña.

...

-¿No dirás nada?

-Gouken me dijo que aun tenías corazón, y si es así no descansaré hasta encontrarlo, esa fue la promesa que le hice antes de morir. Ahora largo antes de que cambie de opinión.

Gouki y su aura se desvanecen y el tiempo vuelve a su normalidad. Ryu y Ken solo miraron el cuerpo de su maestro y Sakura mirando los deseos de venganza de Ryu por exterminar el alma oscura de Gouki. Ryu piensa solo en esa "ya no pesadilla" sino tortura real y Ken sigue esperanzado en que Ryu se dé cuenta de lo que pasa y actué rápido, antes que todo esfuerzo llegue a su fin.

* * *

Bien, sinceramente quise colocar las experiencias más dolorosas de Ryu, la muerte de Sakura que no era un simple sueño y ahora la muerte (si definitiva) de Gouken. Gouki como siempre arruinando la fiesta, Ryu el menso de siempre, Sakura la esperanzada y Ken... digamos simplemente Ken.

Nos vemos!


	6. El Tigre vs el Dragón

Bien, capítulo 5 y como les prometí, por fin una pelea y como les adelanté es con Sagat.

Kevin Sylan: agradezco tus reviews, sobre lo de iluminattis, Gill no aparecerá, aun sigue congelado xd

Reiterando que todos los personajes son propiedad de Capcom.

* * *

Capítulo V: El Tigre v/s El Dragón

Ryu, Ken y Sakura partieron a Sujaku, Tsukushi se quedó en Osaka junto a su padre y su madre que había llegado de las compras. Trasladando el cuerpo de Gouken para darle sepultura en el lugar donde se entrenó, los guerreros dieron el comunicado a Gen y a través de él, la agente de Interpol, Chun-Li, se enteró y acompañó a su maestro en compañía de Feiling, su hija adoptiva; Eliza que estaba de vacaciones en Japón con Mel, su hijo, también se enteraron y acompañaron a Ken en su dolor, al igual que Sean Matsuda: su discípulo; Dan Hibiki, hijo del amigo de Gouken y el mejor amigo fiel de Gouki, Go Hibiki; Retsu quien descansaba en los alrededores de Sujaku, se enteró a manos de Ryu que lo fue a ver, su tristeza era grande pero no tanto en comparación a Ryu o Ken. Todos ellos fueron al funeral del viejo maestro, un Ryu destruido en alma recibió a sus viejos amigos y para sorpresa varios más llegaron gracias a Chun-Li, a darle fuerzas a la persona que los ayudó en todo momento: Cammy, Guile, Rose, Guy, Oro y Maya (C. Viper) acompañada de Lauren su hija, todos de negro en respeto al Gouken.

-[Gen]: Mi más sentido pésame muchacho, fue un gran maestro.

-Gracias Gen-sama, es grato verlo otra vez, aunque no tanto en estas circunstancias.

-[Chun-Li]: De verdad cuanto lo lamento Ryu.

-Gracias Li, pero no era necesario decirles a todos.

-¡Tonterías! Ryu, nos ayudaste siempre y lo más correcto es apoyarte ahora.

-[Cammy]: Es cierto Ryu, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por lo que hiciste luchando.

-[Guile]: Tienes razón Cammy, en estos momentos Ryu necesitas estar firme.

-[Oro]: No te preocupes Ryu, Gouken estaría orgulloso de ti, de tus avances, de tu persona, como un gran peleador de artes marciales.

-[Guy]: Luchar contra el mal no es fácil Ryu, más aún cuando en el interior de uno existe maldad, tu maestro estaría orgulloso de que luches contra el destino que no quieres seguir.

-Gracias amigos, de verdad no sé cómo se los puedo agradecer.

-[C. Viper]: Nunca creí decirlo pero... nada Ryu, quizás es porque no quiero que mi hija - abrazando a Lauren - esta sola y he aprendido mucho de ti desde el torneo de .

-[CL]: Además tienes a un gran amigo como Ken y a Sakura que siempre ha estado a tu lado cuando la necesitabas, y estamos nosotros para ayudarte en lo que sea.

Ryu se sentía roto en su alma pero las palabras de aliento de sus amigos lo reconfortaron, sin embargo, habrá algo que hará dudar al guerrero.

-Aunque me cueste decirlo, pero Maya tiene razón, Ryu has demostrado pelear contra tu destino y nos has enseñado a pelear por lo que creemos justo. Antes deseaba matar a Bison por mi padre, pero viéndote en acción mi vida cambió, la de Cammy, Guile e incluso de las Dolls que ahora son el escuadrón de las fuerzas armadas internacionales.

-Gracias, aunque Chun-Li no les he enseñado nada de nada.

-Ryu tu humildad es lo que nos hizo cambiar, tu forma de ver el mundo... sobre todo a mí.

En eso aparece Sakura de la nada y acercándose unos metros hacia Ryu, esta le toma una de sus manos.

-Ryu... Has hecho cosas que ni tú mismo te das cuenta, además me aconsejas al luchar, me apoyas. Tienes mucha suerte de tener amigos y aliados como nosotros que estaremos contigo a tu lado.

-Sakura... yo no quería que Gouken muriese, más aún cuando enfrente a Gouki en 6 meses. No sé porque la vida fue injusta conmigo.

-Ryu, Una persona no es justa si no comete injusticia, sino que siendo injusta, decide no serlo. Gouken lo hizo porque ya no eres un niño, ya eres un maestro de artes marciales y ya debes pelear por tus ideales, como Chunny, Maya, Guile, Ken-san, todos pelean por las personas que aman, debes hacer lo mismo, busca una razón de luchar.

- (pensando) _tú eres mi razón de pelear Sakura._

-¿dijiste algo Ryu?

-¿eh? No Sakura, tienes razón. Gouken me dijo que librara su alma del Satsui No Hado, y no dejaré que atormente a más guerreros ni a nadie más.

En aquel momento aparece una persona calva, de al menos poco más de dos metros de altura, un parche en el ojo derecho, de gran envergadura física y una cicatriz en el pecho, era Sagat; el emperador del Muay Thai buscando a Ryu para una revancha.

-Sabía que estarías aquí Ryu, ¡Por fin tendremos una pelea como dos combatientes!

-Eres un tonto Sagat - responde Ken - ¡este no es el momento para revanchas! ¿Oíste?

-Cállate Masters el asunto no es contigo.

-Imbécil ¿Acaso no sabes porque estamos de negro? ¡Porque nuestro maestro ha muerto así que respeta nuestro duelo!

-Déjalo Ken, si quiere un combate lo tendrá ahora.

Ryu que por respeto a su maestro, lo despedía teniendo su karategi puesto, supo que cuando Sagat lo busca, es porque quiere luchar.

-Ryu ¿Qué dices?

-La mejor forma de homenajear a nuestro maestro Ken es luchando, así lo hubiera querido. Bien Sagat, si así lo quieres ¡Así lo tendrás!

Ryu asume su posición de combate esperando a Sagat tomar la misma acción, la postura del Muay Thai y la del Ansatsuken; dragón contra tigre. Se estudian, se leen sus mentes, buscando el momento preciso para atacar.

Sagat da el primer zarpazo y Ryu bloquea el ataque del tailandés, luego una lluvia de puños cae sobre Ryu que las bloquea sin dificultad, pero cuando se dispuso a contraatacar aparece un Tiger Knee sobre el mentón de Ryu. El japonés da una rodada para evitar caer fuerte al piso y levantarse en el acto con su posición de guardia. Sagat mira a un Ryu más decaído, más débil que en ocasiones anteriores.

-¡Ryu! ¿Dónde está el respeto que piensas mostrar a tu maestro? ¿Dónde?

-¡Ashura Senkuu! – Ryu se teletransporta hacia donde está Sagat y queda frente a frente – es mejor respeto es a no confiarte al pelear Sagat ¡Shoryu! – Ryu ejecuta medio Shoryuken y cancela para continuar al siguiente ataque - ¡Shinkuu Hadoken!

La onda de Ryu golpea 5 veces a Sagat y lo manda lejos del lugar, Ryu avanza rápidamente con el Ashura Senkuu para continuar con los golpes al gigante del Muay Thai: uno al abdomen, luego un uppercut para finalizar con una Jodan Sokouto Geri. Sagat sale disparado hacia un árbol que es destruido por el impacto mientras que los otros guerreros solo miraban el espectáculo. Sagat se levanta con algo de complejidad, en pocos segundos Ryu ya le estaba dando una paliza.

-Parece que ya has dominado el poder.

-Soy capaz de hacer muchas cosas viejo amigo, solo continuemos.

-Así me gusta verte hablar. No lucharás contra Gouki en ese estado. ¡Adelante Ryu!

-¡Kakatte Koi!

La batalla continua y varios minutos pasan, cerca de casi una hora aproximada, ambos guerreros no se dan tregua alguna y si uno golpeaba el otro contraatacaba más fuerte. Ryu y Sagat cargan sus energías y despegan su ki en forma de auras más poderosas aun: Ryu con el Hado Kakusei y Sagat con el Angry Charge. Continúa la batalla, Ryu lanza un Hadoken y Sagat su Tiger Shot para luego lanzar sus versiones más potentes: Shinkuu Hadoken y Tiger Cannon. Las ondas se cancelan Ryu se lanza con una patada y Sagat con otra retrocediendo por el impacto, la batalla es dura pero el Emperador de Muay Thai también tenía que decir algo.

Sagat aprovecha un flanco débil para atacar a la zona baja en las piernas de Ryu, cuando el dragón el viento se encoje por la fuerza hacia ese lugar, Sagat prepara un golpe focus. Ryu absorbe todo el golpe y se prepara a recibir varios golpes: rostro, pecho, costillas, para proseguir con su más llamativo golpe.

-¡Tiger Uppercut!

Ryu recibe de lleno el golpe al mentón, pero antes Sagat haría el mismo movimiento de Ryu: cancelar su Tiger Uppercut.

-¡Tiger Genocide!

8 golpes más son los que recibe Ryu de la combinación mortífera de Sagat, pero no termina, faltaba algo más por saber.

-¡Tiger... – Sagat se lanza con 8 Tiger Uppercuts cancelados y al golpe final, se lanza como un Shinryuken hacia Ryu, Ken que miraba la pelea se sintió enfadado por ver como Sagat hacia dos de sus técnicas parecidas en una sola.

-...Destruction!

Ryu finalmente recibe toda la furia de Sagat y cae violentamente al piso. El tailandés quien retoma su guardia con mucho cansancio en su cuerpo solo mira a Ryu, quien sorprendentemente se levanta y se prepara a contraatacar.

-¡Shoryuken!

Ryu levanta con el puñetazo del dragón al Emperador y antes de caer al suelo se dispone a golpear con su lluvia de patadas. Ken sospecha de unas nubes negras que se avecinan, cuando las notó, supo el plan de Ryu.

-¡Apártense todos de aquí! ¡Ryu aun esta bajo el Hado Kakusei!

Todos los guerreros se van del lugar a los otros árboles que estaban a su alrededor y...

-¡Shinkuu... Denjin Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!

Sagat no pudo hacer nada, la súper patada tornado llegó y truenos salieron de las nubes negras en dirección al aura de Ryu, un verdadero huracán se formó en el pequeño espacio de Sujaku y todos aferrándose al árbol cercano para no ir hacia Ryu. 84 golpes contó Ken que si bien no lo vio, conocía tanto a Ryu que era lo más lógico que iba a ocurrir. Ryu se detiene al igual que los truenos y vientos fuertes y Sagat seguía en el aire, el dicho dice que todo lo que sube tiene que bajar. Sin embargo Ryu no estuvo para eso, porque apenas terminó su técnica se preparó en cuclillas para terminar la pelea.

-¡Metsu! – Ryu golpea el torso de Sagat con su brazo derecho para luego cambiar de brazo golpeando su mandíbula y para amortiguar el impacto para que más adelante sea más fuerte aun - ¡Arrrrghhhhh! – Ahora busca impulso, y concentrando toda la potencia en su brazo izquierdo se dispone a atacar - ¡Shoryuken!

Sagat sale disparado al aire y Ryu cae arrodillado en el piso, Sagat cae fuertemente y no se levanta, Ryu ha vencido. El guerrero del viento ayuda a reconfortar a Sagat quien a pesar del dolor y la derrota, su espíritu de pelea seguía intacto.

-Vamos... Sagat, levántate viejo amigo.

-¿Amigo? Sigue soñando Ryu.

-Fue bueno combatir contra ti una vez más.

-Tu maestro estaría orgulloso de ti Ryu – Ryu se sorprende al escuchar esas palabras de la Boca de Sagat - ahora veo que te has hecho más fuerte aún.

-Sabias que iba a enfrentar a Gouki ¿Eh? Te escuche durante la pelea. Pues gracias por ayudarme a seguir mejorando, no sabes cuanta falta me hacía una pelea así.

-Ryu... Pronto nos volveremos a ver... y acaba con ese demonio.

-¿No te quedarás?

-No puedo, me esperan en Tailandia. Adiós Ryu - Y el gigante Tailandés desaparece entre las sombras de los árboles de Sujaku, Ryu no despegó su vista de su rival y apenas ya no se vio, regresó para el entierro de Gouken. Junto con los demás, se suma a la ceremonia y Ryu ya recuperándose de los golpes de Sagat inicia la sepultura, pero antes le dedicaría unas palabras en especial.

-Gouken, maestro Ansatsuken y Shotokan, me has mostrado el camino a ser un verdadero peleador de artes marciales cuyas enseñanzas, entrenamiento y mis peleas se las he dedicado en su memoria como búsqueda de la justicia y el honor. Como respeto a su persona y a su partida al más allá, varios de mis rivales y amigos de batallas están presentes para despedirlo. Antes de terminar quiero dedicarle esto...

Ryu parte con una kata y muchos se sorprenden de que a pesar de la pelea, siga moviéndose como si nada. Toma concentración y de repente, nadie se lo podía creer...

-¡Shun Goku Satsu!

Ryu ejecuta a un árbol la poderosa "Furia del Demonio Guerrero", ya no perdió el control y el árbol quedo destruido por completo. El kanji ten en la espalda de Ryu se iluminaba pero seguía con su humanidad, mientras que los demás no podían creer que Ryu hiciera tal técnica sin perder el control o morir en el intento.

-Maestro, ya domino el poder, pero para usarlo contra su naturaleza, pondré fin a esta pesadilla y cumpliré con su palabra. Liberaré a Gouki de la oscuridad.

Finalmente concluye la ceremonia y Ryu con una pequeña sonrisa se despide de sus compañeros que vuelven a sus países y trabajos y Sakura empaca sus cosas para ir a Tokio, luego de despedirse de los demás guerreros, se acerca a Ryu para hablarle y no era solo despedida.

-¿qué haces aun aquí Ryu?

-Ah ¿De qué hablas Sakura?

Vendremos a Tokio, aquí te distraerás y los recuerdos te molestarán mucho y no podrás pensar en pelear en como vencer a Gouki, si quieres entrenaremos juntos como en el verano y así despejar todas esas dudas – Sakura toca en señal de burla la frente de Ryu - ¿No es así señor World Warrior?

-Está bien Sakura será como tú dices.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, se percata que Dan aún no se iba, Ryu aprovecho la ocasión de sacar unos escritos que Gouken se los dio antes de partir a Osaka por su enfermedad para entregárselas al "maestro" de Sakura. Eran de la naturaleza del Ansatsuken.

-Cuídalos Hibiki, no pueden caer en manos equivocadas.

-¡Hey! ¿Y por qué yo?

-Porque eres el maestro del Saikyo-ryu y sé que podrás mantenerlos a salvo.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Bien Ryu déjaselos a Dan Hibiki, maestro Saikyo-ryu!

Y acercándose más a Dan, Ryu le susurra lo que podría ser el futuro de alguien más.

-Si no salgo vivo Dan cuida a Sakura y dile que el destino estará ahora en sus manos. Ella no debe sentirse sola, me importa más que a nada pero esta batalla es la única forma de ponerle fin a esto. -volteando a ver Jimmy (NdeA de Blanka) - No dejes que nada malo le pase Jimmy, se cuanto te importa Sakura y Dan.

-¡Gau! (es decir un sí)

-Cuídense mucho y hasta pronto. - Ryu busca su morral de viaje y se despide de Ken y su familia.

-Eliza, gracias otra vez por venir a esta ocasión, que no es tan acogedora por lo que sucedió.

-No hay problema Ryu, eso si Mel pregunta siempre por su padrino y donde está. - Ryu se coloca de cuclillas frente al hijo de los Masters.

-Cuida a tus padres Mel y sigue entrenando duro.

-Gracias padrino ¿cuándo vendrás a casa para jugar?

-Pronto Mel, será pronto.

Un pequeño choque de puños fue el diálogo final entre Ryu y su ahijado, ahora era el turno de Ken para despedirse y las emociones no se hicieron esperar.

-Ryu...

-Ken...

...

-Estarás con Sakura en Tokio, bien así podré contactarme en cualquier momento si necesitas algo.

-Gracias señor payaso, así acordaré un combate contra ti antes de luchar contra Gouki.

-jum payaso yo. Bien Ryu; Sakura, cuídense mucho y dedíquense a entrenar y no a otras cosas.

Y el choque de puños significó el hasta luego de Ryu y Ken, riendo tras la broma del americano y devolviendo la felicidad que era igual que los trucos de magia: aparecen y desaparecen. Ryu por su parte volvería a Tokio con Sakura y los escritos que Gouken le dio para su viaje. Con Gouken descansando en paz, Ryu emprenderá su último viaje en su honor: Grecia.

* * *

Nota*: Si se dan cuenta el Tiger Destruction de Sagat (Street Fighter 4), no es más que la combinación de golpes similar del Shoryureppa y del Shinryuken que provocó la indignación de Ken.

Solo por esta vez Ken dejó de ser troll pero en el siguiente volverá a ser el mismo menso de antes.

Nota final*: la frase que Sakura le dice a Ryu: "Una persona no es justa si no comete injusticia, sino que siendo injusta, decide no serlo" es de uno de los fics de Dragon Coyote (lo pueden buscar de fanfiction) Ryu Girl's Attack de su versión cómic. (lo buscan como viento errante en deviantart) así que está usada con el permiso suyo anteriormente.

Adiós y nos vemos pronto.


	7. El último viaje

Sale del horno un capítulo más, el 6to.

Espero que la pelea anterior no les haya defraudado, pero como se supone pasó mucho tiempo, los ataques de ambos eran demasiado poderosos como para contenerlos solo en mi mente así que me imaginé esa pelea y la transcribí.

Nota* Ken volverá a ser el troll de siempre :P

Reiterando una vez más (que molesto es esto) que los personajes son propiedad de Capcom.

* * *

Capítulo VI: El último viaje

Ryu ya despidió a su maestro Gouken, y fue nada más que luchando para demostrarle su progreso frente a uno de sus grandes rivales: el Emperador del Muay Thai, Sagat. Luego de vencerlo en un reñido combate, sus amigos lo despiden y regresan a sus casas al igual que Ken, quien esta vez no podía por su familia, por lo que Ryu y Sakura volvieron solos a Tokio, conversando y jugando durante todo el trayecto. Al llegar a la casa de los Kasugano, notaron que los padres de la chica ya estaban de vuelta junto con su pequeño hermano. Sakura soltó sus cosas y salió corriendo a abrazar a su padre.

-¡Papá! Pero... ¿Cuándo volviste?

-Solo eran unos días, los médicos me dieron de alta y me dieron muchas recomendaciones para mejorar mi actividad física, así no tendré ningún problema.

Ryu no quiso interrumpir el momento, Sakura estaba muy preocupada por su padre y lo mejor fue dejar que hablaran, la madre de la flor de cerezo se dio cuenta que había una persona afuera esperando entrar.

-Y por lo visto trajiste a un invitado.

La madre de Sakura notó que Ryu estaba con las mejillas coloradas por hablar de frente con su "casi suegra" y sin saber que decir.

-Ehmm... buenos días señora Kasugano... yo... soy...

-No te preocupes, Sakura me ha contado mucho de ti y de cómo eres. Pasa Ryu.

Luego Ryu pasó a estar colorado total por las cosas que podría saber la madre de Sakura de él: primero su nombre, más tarde la timidez y quizás qué otras cosas más podría haberle contado. Ryu ingresó a la casa y el padre de Sakura que estaba hablando con su hija miró con curiosidad al dragón del viento, ya lo vio antes en el hospital de Osaka y tenerlo por segunda vez ante su presencia lo puso más feliz.

-Buenos días muchacho.

-Buenos... días señor... Kasugano... Ryu no sabía nuevamente que decir, qué razón les daría para venir nuevamente a Tokio. – Sakura lo siento fue una mala idea venir aquí.

-¡Tonterías! ¡Cumpliste con tu palabra y ahora me obedecerás!

-Sakura se lleva de un tirón a un Ryu petrificado, sin palabra, sin aliento, sin voz, sin mirada... sin nada. Ya más normal, Ryu se queda conversando con Tsukushi de una de sus varias peleas mientras que Sakura trataba de convencer a sus padres para que Ryu se quedara. Les dijo cada uno de los eventos que los motivaron; en particular saber que su hija poseía el Satsui no Hado, el desafío de Ryu, la muerte de Gouken, y su preparación antes de los 6 meses en su viaje a Goukentou para la pelea final contra Gouki.

-[padre] Vaya... parece que Ryu si está en problemas.

-[S] si supieras su infancia papá, fue más dura de lo que yo pensaba al conocerlo.

-[madre] y dices que así el recuerdo no lo atormentará tanto y podrá seguir más tranquilo antes.

-Si mamá, por eso quiero que se quede

-[m] ¿o es por otra cosa más?

...

-[m] ya has crecido mucho hija, no importa lo que tengas o no tengas, te queremos como eres y sabemos cuánto te importa Ryu. Pero dime una cosa, ¿él lo sabe?

Sakura interpretó las palabras de su madre en una sola respuesta: Sabían que estaba enamorada de él, sin embargo no se los diría directamente - No, Ken me dijo que debía esperar, Ryu no es del tipo galán de primera o poeta que con solo tontas palabras te enamora... ¡perdón!... (sonrojo) digo... solo con unas simples palabras ya... te hace feliz...

-No trates de ocultarlo, siempre lo supimos, y no te preocupes, si puede quedarse.

Sakura más feliz se dirigió hacia Ryu que estaba en el patio trasero enseñándole a Tsukushi algunos de sus movimientos y de sus típicas pláticas de vida. Justo vio una carta en el morral de Ryu y leyó solo la primera parte del por qué debía viajar a Grecia, Sakura supo que Ryu haría su última travesía y decidió salir a conversar con él.

-Orgullo y honor en la victoria. Esa es una de las claves para ser un maestro y para llegar a ser una gran persona de bien Tsukushi. Nunca debes subestimar a tu oponente, siendo villano, de los buenos, pésimo o mejor que tu, siempre merece respeto.

-Esas fueron algunas de las palabras que me dijiste antes de irte cuando peleaste con Bison, Ryu.

Ryu se sintió halagado por el comentario de Sakura y hasta sonrió un poco al escucharla así – Sakura, espero que no te haya molestado hablar de combates a tu hermano.

-ja-ja no importa, Tsukushi déjanos solos por favor.

Su hermano parte al salón a jugar como siempre, y Sakura se da cuenta de los motivos de Ryu, para ir a su último viaje enfrentando su destino. Estuvo varias veces de decirle cuanto lo amaba pero como Ken se lo señaló, debía esperar a que él lo reconociera, porque justamente es él quien debe tomar su destino y Sakura solo debía guiarlo.

- Ryu… ¿en cuánto tiempo dijiste que ibas a luchar en Goukentou?

-En seis meses y ya me quedan casi cinco, si que soy un holgazán últimamente.

Luego el silencio empezó a invadir su mente, una brisa pasó por sobre su cinta roja atada a la frente que flameaba en son al viento, pensando en varios pasajes el triste sueño que acabó con la vida de la persona con quien estaba precisamente hablando. Sakura solo se acercó a mirar su rostro cargado de melancolía y preocupación.

-Ryu... no crees poder vencerlo ¿o sí?

-Me conoces muy bien Sakura, pero no es solo eso, es algo más.

-¿Es tu viaje a Grecia?

Ryu se sorprendió por cómo Sakura se enteró que debía partir en unos días más a tierras olímpicas - ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Vi tu carta que te dejó Gouken-sama, mientras estabas con Tsukushi afuera y... debes viajar para encontrar el motivo que vencerá a Gouki...

-Sakura...

-Lo sé Ryu, debes hacerlo solo, no me molesta. Si tienes que terminar esto hazlo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-Sakura...

Ryu se movía por inercia, solo se acercaba a los labios de la chica y ella lo supo al instante, Sakura no hizo nada para detenerlo y Ryu ni siquiera hizo una acción posible para parar. Sus labios se acercaban y cuando estuvieron a punto, Ryu reaccionó y Sakura también hizo lo mismo.

-Sakura (sonrojo)... lo siento...

-Ryu (sonrojo)... discúlpame a mí... – este... ¿no te molesta si llamo a Ken para que venga? Necesito acordar como ir de viaje, no podré ir a así como si nada a otro país. Iré a Europa y no a Asia donde no tenía problemas para pasar de país en país.

-Es cierto, la seguridad es más estricta. Si, no hay problema fugitivo Ryu. - Algo más tranquilo Ryu llama a su mejor amigo para resolver su pequeño y particular problema aduanero.

¡RING RING!

-¿Aló, Residencia Masters?

-¿Ken eres tú?

-¿Ryu? Hola ¿cómo estás hermano?

-Ken necesito que me ayudes.

Ken notó inmediatamente en el tono de voz de Ryu que algo podía andar mal - Es Gouki otra vez, ¿no?

-Sí, necesito por favor si me puedes sacar boletos a Grecia.

-¿Grecia? - Ken se sorprendió por la pregunta de Ryu - ¿Y para qué quieres ir a Grecia?

-Debo entrenar allí. En ese lugar está la respuesta al poder que nos enseñó Gouken-sensei junto con una carta hacia el Monte Olimpo, algo me dice que allá están todas mis dudas.

-Ahhhh si el otro poder del Hado que mencionó... – Ken se entristece al recordar a su maestro Gouken – el maestro antes de morir. ¿Pero de qué carta hablas?

-Me dejó una carta diciéndome que viajara a Grecia. Allí encontraría las respuestas, y algo más, pero debo ir solo. No te preocupes será mi último viaje y no te molestaré más.

-De acuerdo Ryu. Cuenta conmigo, pero dime ¿Estás en casa de Sakura no es cierto?

-Ken esto no es una broma es en serio.

-Por eso, para irte a buscar e ir donde Chun-Li para que revise tus antecedentes y puedas viajar sin problemas con todos los documentos necesarios. ¿No irás así sin papeles o no?

Ryu notó que Ken también hablaba en serio e inmediatamente se pusieron de acuerdo en juntarse en la casa de Sakura y arreglar todo el asunto formal del viaje.

Inmediatamente llamaron a la china que sin problemas acudió a la ayuda y Guile que también oyó la conversación quiso poner de su parte. Chun-Li les dijo que no se movieran de allí con tal de hacer el procedimiento más rápido y así Ryu pudiere viajar lo antes posible, además de que quería platicar con Sakura ya que no hablaban desde hace mucho.

Los Kasugano los recibieron cordialmente y sabían que era necesario para que Ryu se sintiera mejor y acompañado de sus grandes amigos. Chun-Li que vestía su clásico uniforme formal de agente Interpol: chaqueta y falda negras de corbata azul y su placa de policía en su lado izquierdo; aunque su traje era ajustado y provocador a la vista con sus grandes pechos y toreando trasero, tenía sus característicos bombones blancos en su cabello y una carpeta llena de documentos. Guile iba con su clásico uniforme de fuerzas aéreas por asuntos de seguridad que más tarde tendría que averiguar con casos de drogas y armas, y portaba además, dos placas de identificación colgadas en su cuello: la suya y la de Charlie en memoria. Ken por su parte vestía más casual mientras Eliza y Mel iban de compras a Tokio. Tan pronto se reunieron dentro de la casa de Sakura, los Street Fighters comenzaron con los preparativos para la documentación de Ryu y así poder viajar a Grecia donde hará su último viaje mientras los padres y el hermano de Sakura iban de compras al mercado para atender a los guerreros.

-[Guile]: Bien Ryu, parece que todo está casi listo, solo falta ver algunos antecedentes con respecto a tu nacimiento y podrás ir a Atenas a entrenar. Será raro verte allí pero si es necesario para vencer a ese bastardo, pues hazlo.

-[Chun-Li]: Ryu, quiero que te lo tomes como un procedimiento normal de interrogatorio a criminales. Sé que no eres uno pero así tendré tus datos personales para añadirlos al pasaporte. Bueno ¡empecemos! Nombre completo por favor (guiño y risas de los guerreros incluido Ryu)

-[R]: Hoshi, Ryu, agente Li. (Risas) solo espero que no me lleves preso después de pelear con Sagat en Sujaku.

-[CL] Lo hubiera hecho ja-ja es broma ¿Fecha de nacimiento?

-[R] 21 de julio.

-[Cl] ¿Edad?

-[R]: 28.

-[CL]: ¿Lugar de Nacimiento?

-[R]: Sujaku, Japón

-[CL]: ¿Estado civil?

-[R]: Chun ¿Es necesario preguntar eso?

-[CL]: Por supuesto Ryu en todos los pasaportes es información crucial para saber si estas casado o soltero. En muchos países toman en cuenta el estado civil de la persona.

-[Ken]: Como tú "Chunny", porque digamos claramente que China no es el país adecuado para solteros ¿o no? (risas)

-[CL]: (con ira) Omitiré tu comentario "Playboy". Bien ¿No responderás Ryu? ¿Estado civil?

-[K]: Casado con Sakura claro - en ese momento Ken se lanza de espaldas y comienza a dar carcajadas al igual que al resto, excepto Ryu con Sakura claro. Hasta Chun-Li incluso se rió del comentario quien había estado enojado con él por sus últimos dichos, pero la china supo que era el mejor momento para echar bromas con un ánimo en los Shotokan que comenzaba a invadir el lugar.

-[CL / G]: ¡Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja!

-[CL] ja-ja-ja ¡te pasas Ken!

-[R] ¡No es gracioso!

-[K] ¡Claro que sí Ryu! ¡Es cosa de ver tú cara!

Tras esto Ryu y Sakura se miraron directamente a los ojos y no podían ocultar sus caras de vergüenza mientras Chun-Li y Guile trataban de disimular la risa concentrados en el papeleo. Chun-Li se percató de la reacción de ambos y distrajo la atención pidiéndole a Sakura que la acompañara a su cuarto para buscar algún documento más que pudiera servir de ayuda. Luego ambas se sientan y comienzan a charlar hasta que Chun-Li fue directa al grano y preguntó sin anestesia a la joven.

-Bien Sakura, cuéntalo - apoyando su mano en el hombro de la joven Shotokan - ¿Te gusta Ryu?

Inmediatamente su rostro pasó a carmesí y tratando de fingir demencia durante 20 minutos finalmente dijo la verdad.

-Si Li, es cierto, pero jamás se dará cuenta de lo que siento.

-Si... su carácter serio lo dice todo.

-¡Pero no se lo digas! Nadie debe enterarse. Es más, creo que yo no debiese molestar a Ryu. Debe pelear con Gouki y solo lo estoy distrayendo del entrenamiento.

-Sakurita... no digas tonteras. Pues en estos momentos Ryu te necesita más que nunca. Y aunque no lo puedas acompañar, siempre podrás rezar por él para que todo salga bien. - Chun-Li tratando de reconfortar a Sakura busca inventar un ejemplo para calmarla hasta que se le ocurre uno que además es verdad – un ejemplo es la final del torneo de artes marciales de Estados Unidos. Me lo contó Ken como demostración de saber pelear por lo justo. Eliza que en un principio no aceptaba las peleas de Ken porque temía por su vida, hasta discutieron y casi terminaron por eso. Pero Eliza descubrió poco a poco que ella era la razón de pelear de "Kenny" - ambas ríen por el apodo "cariñoso" que Eliza le puso a Ken - y así con su apoyo Ken derrotó a Zangief y mantuvo el título de campeón de las artes marciales y Eliza se dio cuenta de que Ken siempre peleaba por ella y así ambos volvieron con la promesa de que Ken siempre ganaría en sus peleas porque había una razón que lo hacía más fuerte y es un sentimiento que se nace, pero que se dice con el pasar. Ryu tiene que descubrir esa razón y solo debes tener paciencia y dale tiempo al tiempo. Así Ryu se dará cuenta de que lo amas.

-Yo... Gracias Chunny necesitaba hablar con alguien que me guiase como mujer, pero insisto. No se lo digas a Cammy que saldrá luego con el chisme a las Dolls y ya sabes cómo son ellas que siendo mayoría se lo contarán al resto.

Fundidas en un abrazo, Chun-Li le hace efectiva la promesa. -Lo prometo Sakura. Y ahora... pelea por su corazón con el espíritu que siempre tienes.

Las chicas salen del cuarto y tras una larga charla se dirigen al comedor donde estaban Ryu, Ken y Guile continuando con el trámite y platicando otras cosas.

-[K] ¿Por qué rayos se demoraron tanto?

-[CL]: Es qué tenía qué aprovechar de platicar con Sakura, sí no te molesta "Kenny".

Tanto Ryu como Guile rieron por el comentario de Chun-Li mientras el americano del fuego reprochaba a la china.

-[K]: Oye Chunny te estás pasando de lista, si es por lo anterior lo siento.

-[CL]: mmm... nop.

-[R]: Ja-ja-ja admítelo Ken. Así se sienten tus bromas, sin mencionar esa vez que luchamos en Estados Unidos recordé que tu esposa te reprochó diciendo: "¡Kenny Kenny! ¿Por qué ayer llegaste tan tarde?".

-¡No es gracioso Ryu!

-[R] Ahora cuando te vea con Eliza-san empezaré a decirte Kenny, Kenny Ja-ja-ja.

-[G] Ahora recordé como te decía mí cuñada Kenny Ja-ja-ja.

Ken se empezaba a arrepentir de bromear, eran 4 contra 1, pero su... tan peculiar ingenio hizo nuevamente que se pusieran en contra de Ryu.

-[K]: Tranquilo concuñado, si nuestras esposas nos llaman así de forma tan aparatosamente vergonzosa, me imagino que tu "Ryunny" ja-ja-ja-ja (_que ridículo suena eso_) tendrás el mismo caso que nosotros y te lo decimos por vasta experiencia ¿no lo crees también así Chun-Li?

-[CL]: Es cierto ja-ja-ja están tratando a Ryu como a un niño. Perdón... digo que Sakura trataría a Ryu como niño.

-[S] Jamás trataría a Ryu como un niño ¿qué les pasa? Je-je son unos lunáticos.

-[K]: Primero Sakurita estas asumiendo que te gusta Ryu en decir: "Jamás trataría a Ryu como un niño", y segundo ya ni le dices ni Ryu-san y mucho menos Ryu-sama por lo tanto al solo decirle Ryu significa que tienes más apego y confianza en él ¿dónde está el respeto de: "Ken-san ayúdame a encontrar a Ryu-sama"? ¿O me equivoco también señor Hoshi?

-[R]: Ken ¿De dónde diablos sacas tanto fundamento?

-[K]: No lo sé hermano... no lo sé, pero es inevitable reírse de ti en esta situación ja-ja-ja-ja ayyyy inevitable.

-[R] Ken... Ken... siempre das dolores de cabeza. No entiendo como Eliza-san te soporta.

-[CL] Estoy de acuerdo con el prometido de Sakura, no me explico cómo tu esposa te aguanta tanto.

-[R] A ver Chun ¿cómo eso de PROMETIDO DE SAKURA?

-[CL] Está bien está bien: FUTURO PROMETIDO DE SAKURA ¿feliz?

-[R] Li, tus bromas no son divertidas, sin mencionar que estás rebajándote a las tonterías de Ken.

-Es cierto, entre Ryu y yo no... hay nada...

-[K] Si señorita Kasugano pero eres pésima para mentir, igual que tú Ryu porque sus caras coloradas dicen otra cosa.

-Te crees listo al bromear ¿eh Ken? que tal un combate antes de irme para callar esa enorme boca presumida que tienes.

-¡Ese es el Ryu que conozco! ¡Venga! ¡Bring it on! Ja-ja te arrepentirás de ello, y así anotaré una victoria más a mi marca.

-¿Te refieres al irreal o al número de derrotas consecutivas?

-Payaso. Lo siento Sakura pero hoy quedarás viuda, porque tengo que eliminar a un vagabundo bueno para nada.

-Pues digamos que los ricachones no tienen habilidades para luchar, salvo Dudley que si me dio lucha y no como este americano de cuarta.

-[CL] Son unos niños y llegando a los insultos ¿dónde quedó su hermandad de años?

-Ken: Chunny Chunny Chunny... así nos tratábamos en los combates de entrenamiento cuando éramos jóvenes ¿o no Ryu?

-Es cierto... ha pasado tiempo Ken. Aun recuerdo cuando Gouken-sensei te castigó por llegar tarde a entrenar ja-ja-ja-ja-ja de veras fue gracioso mirar tu cara cuando Eliza vino por primera vez al dojo y te ve cargando baldes con agua.

-Así es Ryu... si, reconozco que fue vergonzoso ja-ja bueno un combate antes que te vayas ¿ok?

-De acuerdo Ken.

Y con su característico choque de puños Ryu y Ken acuerdan la pelea para mañana. Sakura cambió su rostro a uno más tranquilo tras ver a su ídolo sonreír otra vez con su mejor amigo y rival y Ryu ya más calmado y feliz de pelear una vez más con Ken. Chun-Li quería hablar pero Guile la detuvo ya que era el escenario ideal para que Ryu despejara su mente luego de toda esa nostalgia, además de ver cuánto ha mejorado desde el 3rd Strike y los entrenamientos con Oro.

* * *

Bueno en el capítulo siguiente está una de las peleas que espero. Ryu v/s Ken, distancia contra cuerpo a cuerpo, Hadoken contra Shoryuken y bla bla bla, saben a que me refiero. Creo que así Ryu se podría vengar de las estupideces de Ken jajajaja.

No se si podré subir más fics esta semana, ya terminé mis clases y ahora se vienen los exámenes de la universidad, por lo que mi tiempo estará bastante reducido (si lo notan fíjensé mi perfil y lo que estudio jajajajaja es una pesadilla pero en fin, debo asumirlo xd)

cuidense y nos vemos... algún día.


	8. ¡Viento contra Fuego!

Por fin después de una semana pude terminar este capítulo. Como lo mencioné antes los exámenes de la universidad me tienen estresado pero la buena noticia es que pasé Derecho Constitucional I y ahora viene el II = felicidad y más capítulos jajaja  
Ahora sí viene la venganza de Ryu contra las babosadas de Ken.

Kein Sylvan: Es bueno ver reviews tuyos, siendo que somos muy opuestos en el tema de la "pareja" ideal de Ryu xDD (yo: RxS / tú RxCL) es bueno ver que te guste la historia. Esta va para ti. Respecto al Satsui no Hado, Ryu ya domina dos técnicas de ese poder (Metsu Shoryuken y Metsu Hadoken), y no se si se notará pero Ryu quiere seguir más los pasos de Goutetsu que de Gouken en dominar el arte comlpeto del hado. Además Ryu ya no pierde el control de su humanidad y fue parte de los entrenamientos con Oro que explicaré en dos ó 3 capítulos más (libertad de la historia). Solo para aclarar, esas son las razones del por qué Ryu domina el Satsui no Hado y debe dominar el "otro Hado".

Reiterando que todos, pero todos los personajes son propiedad de Capcom.

* * *

Capítulo VII: ¡Viento contra Fuego!

Chun-Li y Guile decidieron volver a Interpol a arreglar la situación de Ryu mientras este y Ken se preparan para su último enfrentamiento antes de partir a tierras griegas, Sakura por su parte prepara la cena mientras los otros dos bromean y platican.

En ese momento llega Kei a visitar a su mejor amiga de la Tamagawa Minami y sorpresivamente observa a los dos luchadores entrenando y practicando algunos movimientos nuevos. Kei los saluda a lo lejos y se sorprende por ver a Ryu en casa de Sakura pero no le tomó mucha importancia, excepto cuando vio de frente a los guerreros: Solo entrenaban con los pantalones del gi y nada arriba del torso. Los pechos, abdomen y oblicuos marcados y sudados del japonés y del americano hicieron ruborizar a Kei y dejarla colorada de la vergüenza. Símbolos de las féminas, verdaderos atletas, cuyos cuerpos hacían vibrar hasta la más tímida de las mujeres. Ken al ver a Kei Chitose decidió hablar sin antes reírse de la situación.

-[Ken] Hola Kei ¡pareces nerviosa! ¡ja-ja-ja! Si buscas a Sakura está adentro.

-[Kei] Esteee... si gracias.

Y con su rostro en carmín y una que otra pequeña hemorragia nasal, Kei de dirige hacia la cocina donde esta Sakura, Ken inmediatamente se echa a reír con Ryu que también se percató de la reacción de la joven al verlos así.

-Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja estas chicas de hoy Ryu.

-Ni que lo digas Ken.

-Bueno, dos chicas Ryu, deberías aprovechar.

-Pareces un pervertido, ejem. Perdón, ERES UN PERVERTIDO KEN.

Ken se sorprende de las respuestas de Ryu quien no estaba acostumbrado a las bromas y menos a que el bromee. - No sé en qué realidad estoy ¡Solo mírate! ¡Has cambiado Ryu!

-Tienes razón Ken, de alguna forma...

-Sakura es la responsable de ello ¿no es así?

-No se te puede ocultar nada amigo.

Ken detuvo su entrenamiento y decidió hablar con su amigo para reconfortarlo ante la poco novedosa pero reciente noticia del japonés - Ryu, no hay nada más lindo que amar a una chica y yo tengo la suerte de tener a Eliza. Tú y Chun-Li tienen razón al juzgarme por el que Eliza me soporte. Esa es una de las razones por las cuales la amo, porque me quiere siendo lo que soy no importándole el dinero o no o mis tonterías. Quizás ese motivo también te hace retroceder Ryu, tú y yo nos criamos de forma distinta, pero ese es el punto: Sakura te ama como eres y siente mucho aprecio hacia ti como luchador pero más como persona viendo cómo te superas frente a las caídas. Ryu se que jamás te venceré, pero pelear por Eliza y mi hijo me dan las fuerzas para seguir hasta el final y eso me hace más fuerte día a día. Ese es el valor y el coraje de pelear por quienes amas.

Ryu no pudo encontrar razón alguna para las palabras de Ken pero se sintió más cómodo hablar de ello con alguien de experiencia.

-... gracias Ken. Supongo que esto es normal así que apenas pueda retomar el entrenamiento hablaré con Sakura y...

-¿Estás loco Ryu? ¡Las cosas no se hacen a la rápida! Bueno de eso te explicaré más tarde, y ahora ¡a luchar!

Los guerreros se colocan las casacas de los gi y se preparan para el combate chocando puños como es de costumbre. Mientras Sakura y Kei preparaban la cena y Sakura disculpándose varias veces por lo ocurrido en Keio, platican por un momento hasta que sintieron un fuerte estruendo. Inmediatamente las dos chicas salen a ver qué había pasado y eran Ryu con Ken, chocando Shoryukens a una fuerza tan impactante que hacían temblar a la Tierra. Ken retoma la ofensiva con un golpe de puño en el abdomen de Ryu, pero este aguanta el impacto y Ryu comienza a contraatacar con patadas al torso y las costillas de Ken. El americano se sintió desprevenido por la velocidad que imponía Ryu y el cambio de ritmo, pero tenía un as en su manga. Ken vuelve a la acción esta vez en posición defensiva descolocando a Ryu por cambiarle de estilo, esperando el momento preciso para contraatacar.

Ken continuó defendiéndose de los ataques de Ryu hasta que retomó la ofensiva, golpes al rostro y plexo y retrocediendo a Ryu de su lugar. La boca le sabía a metal y el japonés no entendía la estrategia de Ken.

-¡Kakatte kina Ryu! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Gouki no te dará oportunidad algún si peleas así!

Ryu no escuchó y volvió a colocarse en su posición de combate y cargando un poco de ki decide lanzar un Hadoken, pero Ryu se echa atrás inmediatamente luego de lanzar la bola de energía. El americano esquiva rodando hacia abajo como finta para ejecutar un Shoryuken, pero Ryu sabía lo que planeaba Ken. De hecho recordó que antes de separarse cuando eran jóvenes para ir a vengar a Gouken fue derrotado de la misma manera, así que Ryu ya tomando distancia, golpea el pecho de Ken con la Jodan Sokouto Geri. El canto del pie de Ryu envía a Ken contra un árbol y con la fuerza del impacto, éste rebota y Ryu aprovechando la distancia cercana tras el choque de Ken, ejecuta una Senpuu Tatsumaki conectando 5 golpes en el aire. Ken cae al piso y con una rápida rodada vuelve a colocarse de pie sintiendo un líquido sabor cobre en sus labios.

-¡aarrgghhh! _(Ryu se ha vuelto más fuerte de lo que pensaba. ¡Debe vencer a Gouki y esta vez no lo matará de un instante, lo hará sufrir! ¡Tengo que hacer esto para que reaccione!)_

Ken vuelve nuevamente a la ofensiva sin darle tiempo a Ryu de reaccionar y vuelve a ejecutar el Shoryuken y Ryu toma distancia otra vez para volver a impactarlo con la Sokouto Geri. Ryu sabía que Ken era bastante predecible para luchar, pero como lo había dicho antes, Ken tenía un as bajo la manga.

-Ken, ¡sabes que una técnica no funciona dos veces contra la misma persona!

-¡Es cierto Ryu por eso caíste en mi trampa!

Y fue así. Ryu notó que el Shoryuken de Ken era raro porque había un leve giro en su cadera y en milésimas de segundos se dio cuenta de los planes de Ken, pero era demasiado tarde. Ryu lanzó en vano la Sokouto Geri y Ken gira en totalidad la cadera y levantando su pie derecho y comienza a golpear a Ryu con varios Tatsumaki Senpukyaku en diagonal con llamas brotando de sus pies.

-¡Guren...!

Al 12vo golpe, levanta a Ryu y con 3 giros en el aire, y finalmente...

-¡Senpukyaku! - ... castiga al guerrero del viento con una patada invertida dejándolo a escasos metros donde Sakura y Kei los observaban. Ryu tratando de recuperar fuerzas se levanta con dificultad pero cayendo y estando en cuclillas sorprendido por la estrategia de Ken.

-¡arrgggh! ¡cof! ¡cof! ¡cof! mejoraste... mucho Ken...

-Tú dijiste Ryu, una técnica no funciona dos veces contra la misma persona. Mi Shoryuken fue solo una finta y sabía que ibas a usar la Sokouto Geri otra vez así que te ataque con mi Guren Senpukyaku.

-Nunca... ¡auch! creí que usaras estrategias.

-¿se te olvidó que entreno a Sean? Ryu, me sorprendes.

-¡Y ahora te sorprenderé más!

En un rápido movimiento, Ryu golpea el abdomen de Ken con la Sokouto Geri, pero como estaba débil solo arrastró a Ken unos pocos metros de distancia de él y el americano comenzó a sentir el cansancio del combate que se había extenuado por una hora y media, sin embargo los guerreros solo sentían minutos.

-¡eres un tramposo Ryu! ¡Aun no estaba en guardia!

-Tú lo dijiste Ken. Gouki no me dará oportunidades para recuperarme.

Ken sonrió ante la respuesta de Ryu. - ¡Así se habla! Parece que ahora tomarás el combate en serio. ¿Listo para el round 2?

-¡Claro que si Ken! ¡Kakatte Koi!

-¡Come on Ryu!

Luego del breve diálogo continúan con la pelea. Sakura queda atónita ante el crecimiento de Ryu como peleador, mismo cumplido hacia Ken. Kei mientras tanto se aferraba a Sakura evitando ver el escalofriante combate. La pelea continua: Un Hadoken, otro Shoryuken, casi han usado todas las técnicas de sus repertorios y han pasado al menos 2 horas de combate y solo por instinto peleaban, la fuerza se agotaba y solo sus espíritus de lucha los mantenían en pie.

-[R / K]: ¡Tatsumaki!

Sopla el viento...

-[R / K]: ¡Senpukyaku!

Las patadas tornado se cancelan, el golpe manda a volar a ambos contendientes que disparados salen contras las murallas del patio trasero. El sonido del golpe fue violento, Kei ya no quería ver más el combate pero Ken tenía que exigir las capacidades de Ryu al máximo, tal como pasó con Sagat.

-¡Ryu! ¡Ken!

-[R] No te preocupes Sakura... estoy bien.

-[K] ¡Sakura! ¡Kei! ¡No quiero que intervengan!... Ryu, tienes que demostrar en que nivel estás ¡Sabes bien lo que hará Gouki si no luchas a todo tu nivel!

Ryu reaccionó y se fue esta vez a tomar la ofensiva antes Ken. El americano aprovechó un flanco débil para usar un Shoryureppa impactando a Ryu y mandándolo lejos del lugar, cerca de la pandereta que daba lugar al patio trasero, Ryu se levanta con dificultad y procede al contraataque con golpes de puño hasta levantar a Ken con un golpe en el torso; cambia de brazo y golpe a la mandíbula; y la potencia final para levantarlo con su Shin Shoryuken. Ken cae al suelo y se levanta de inmediato, junto a Ryu mantienen sus guardias, cansados, agotados y abatidos por el arduo combate, pero ya era hora de terminar. Ryu decidió cargar ki en sus manos y Ken hizo lo mismo replicando a su "hermano", se venía el golpe final.

-[R / K]: Shinkuu...

Pero justo antes de lanzar la onda del vacío, el ki desaparece de las manos y ambos caen de espaldas al mismo tiempo. La pelea terminó en empate.

-arfff... ufff... estoy agotado... ja-ja-ja... ¡ay! golpeas... como mula Ryu...

-ahhh... arrfff... y tu Ken... ja-ja-ja ¡au! Tú no cambias Ken...

Ryu y Ken solo reían, mientras que Sakura con el ceño fruncido y con gesto claro de asesinarlos se dirige a atender a los guerreros, lo mismo hace Kei ayudando a Masters.

-Son unos locos. ¡Casi se matan!

-Lo... siento Sakura. Pero... si enfrento a Gouki, es probable que me encuentre en esta situación.

-Pero están en mi casa ¡así que si tienen un combate de esta magnitud mejor váyanse a Sujaku! Aunque debo admitir que te has vuelto mucho más fuerte Ryu, y tu también Ken. Ser maestro de Sean ha hecho mejorar tus golpes y ser más estratega que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

A Ken, aunque en tono de broma, no le agradó tal comentario. - :c ¿acaso me llamas bruto golpeador señorita ¡auch!...

-[Kei] No se mueva tanto Ken-san.

-Kasugano?

-Nop... pero vi que tu estilo de mucha ha cambiado mucho desde que te vi por última vez y pusiste en serios aprietos a Ryu.

-Bueno Sakura, ser maestro también... ¡ayy! ¡Cuidado Kei! ...es un aprendizaje propio.

-Eres... una nena Ken. Kei-chan solo te tocó un brazo.

-¿un brazo señor trotamundos? ¡El mismo brazo que me destrozaste de tantos golpes!

-Sigues siendo tan delicado... -en ese momento Ryu al intentar mover su brazo derecho... - ¡au! (sonido de hueso roto)

-Que decías Ryu...

-Ken-san esto es serio.

-¡mi...! ¡Brazo derecho! ¡Me lleva el %&# ~?#&%$!

Ryu ni siquiera lo podía mover, es más al mínimo roce el dolor aumentaba considerable. Ken lo había dicho en broma hasta que Ryu se retorció de dolor.

-[Kei] No... ¡Entiendo nada!

-¡Ken ve a llamar a un hospital!

-¡Sí! Ryu hermano perdóname por favor, ¡demonios esto es mi culpa! Iré en seguida.

Ken se marchó rápidamente a llamar a un hospital por la situación de Ryu, mientras Sakura y Kei, ambas preocupadas por el guerrero, éste empieza a hablar despacio.

-Saku... ra... ¿ya se fue?

-Sí, pero no te muevas.

En ese instante Ryu se levanta como si nada, aunque algo adolorido por la pelea – bien, ahora si me reiré de el por el resto de su vida ja-ja-ja.

-¡Ryu!

-Lo siento Sakura, pero ya era hora de vengarme de Ken. ¿O acaso crees que sería capaz de lesionarme antes de pelear con Gouki?

-Eres un tonto... sabes que me preocupaba de ti.

El rostro de la chica veía cierto rechazo a la broma de mal gusto de Ryu, entre desconcertada por lo repentino y un poco furiosa por el acto. Ryu se acerca a Sakura y de un abrazo en plena presencia de Kei se ríe de la indiferencia de la joven.

-Aun así te hice preocuparte por mí ¿o no Sakura?

Sakura voltea a otro lado escondiendo sus mejillas en carmín por unas simples pero ciertas palabras de Ryu, nunca pensó que una mera frase común calara hondo en su corazón, y es más era verdad. Sakura empezó a darse cuenta de que Ryu estaba empezando a tomarse en serio sus acciones, y esta era una de ellas.

-Ryu... por favor... suéltame...

-Lo siento Sakura, de verdad lamento haberte preocupado de esa manera.

Sakura le pedía a Ryu que la soltara, el guerrero lo hizo pero ella no, se quedó pegada a su lado como si hubiera otra razón más que lo permitiera – dije que me soltaras, pero no dije que yo debía soltarte.

Ambos rieron nuevamente, era la última semana de Ryu antes de ir a Grecia a entrenar y Kei quien solo miró se alejó del lugar y entró a la casa.

-Vamos, te ayudaremos a ti y a Ken a curarles esas heridas.

Llevando a Ryu apoyándolo en uno de sus brazos, Sakura y Kei limpian las heridas de los guerreros cuyo combate fue la dura prueba de saber en qué condiciones estaba para enfrentar a Gouki. Aun le faltaba mucho por descubrir respecto a ser un verdadero peleador de artes marciales y... a los sentimientos que poco a poco empezaban a dar efecto en su persona, pero Ryu, tal como se lo dijo Ken, debía tomarlo con paciencia.

Llegan los padres de la chica y Tsukushi y ven a ambos guerreros, malheridos, cansados y uno que otro desastre en el patio trasero. No les importó mucho, es más solo rieron con Sakura.

-Supongo que tienen una buena explicación para esto.

-[R / K]: Ehhmmm... combate de... ¿entrenamiento?

Y así terminó el día en que los dos guerreros Shotokan, demostraron su fuerza y espíritu. Ryu ha mejorado bastante para enfrentar a Gouki, pero siente que aun falta algo más y ese es justo el verdadero poder; el verdadero poder interior que Gouken le pidió descubrir.

La semana fue normal: Ryu entrenando, Tsukushi en la escuela y Sakura en Keio; pero bastante más tranquila que en otras ocasiones, lo pasaban bien, reían, jugaban, y muchas cosas más para divertirse. Finalmente ese día llegó y Sakura con Ken fueron al aeropuerto de Osaka a despedir a Ryu en su última travesía, eran las 3 de la tarde y solo esperaban a Chun-Li hasta que llegó portando varios papeles en un portafolios; al parecer estaba de servicio en Interpol por su vestimenta formal.

-Tardaste demasiado Chunny, o si no te hubiera denunciado por estafas.

-Cuando seas policía Ken te darás cuenta. Bien Ryu, aquí está todo lo que necesitas, tu documentación personal y lo más importante tu pasaporte.

-Gracias Chun-Li, de veras que agradezco todo lo que haces.

-Aunque tu rostro serio hasta en las fotos lo demuestras ja-ja.

-Debo acostumbrarme a esto... Bien debo marcharme. Cuídense todos y no se preocupen por mí, estaré bien.

Antes de que Ryu ingresare al avión se acerca a Sakura, tomando sus manos y mirándola fijamente a sus ojos avellanos – Voy a volver Sakura, pero antes... - Ryu desata su cinta roja y se la entrega a Sakura, luego saca un gi blanco a la medida de una mujer, éste se la entrega y ella queda sorprendida por el gesto del errante -. Quiero que te la quedes, las cosas que has pasado son por mi culpa y pedir disculpas sería insuficiente. Si vuelves a entrenar de nuevo quisiera que la usaras, o tenla solo como recuerdo.

-Claro que volveré a entrenar Ryu, más ahora que debo controlar el Satsui No Hado.

-Que también es por mi culpa...

Sakura le entrega la cinta y el gi a Ken, y ella se acerca a abrazarlo para después darle un beso en la mejilla y así borrar el rostro cabizbajo de Ryu – Olvídalo, lo importante ahora es que debes buscar tu destino allá. Adiós Ryu, cuídate mucho.

Ryu toma su morral y se gira para despedirse otra vez – Adiós muchachos, - empuñando manos – volveré.

Ryu camina en dirección al avión que lo llevará hacia el Olimpo, entrando sin mirar hacia atrás para no arrepentirse, pero tenía que hacerlo; tenía que poner punto final a un conflicto que debía terminar: ese conflicto tenía nombre y era Gouki. El avión despega de la pista y va volando hacia su destino...

-Sakura... tú eres mi destino... acabaré con el alma oscura de Gouki.

Sakura, Ken y Chun-Li solo miraban como Ryu partía a Grecia, habrá un buen tiempo en que no verá a Ryu después de todos los buenos momentos que han pasado luego de las hostilidades de la cena de Keio.

-Bien volveré a Estados Unidos, avísenme cuando Ryu regrese.

-Te daremos las noticias de él Ken. Bueno, debo volver a Interpol; Ken, Sakura, adiós.

-Adiós Li.

-Adiós Chunny, Mel dice que le manda saludos a Feiling.

Chun-Li se va, solo quedaban Sakura y Ken. – Sakura, cuídate mucho, llámame si necesitas algo.

-Gracias Kenny ja-ja.

-Graciosa, adiós Sakura.

-Adiós Ken.

Sakura ya se despidió de todos, y se devuelve a Tokio. Llegando a su casa ya de noche con el gi y la cinta, saluda a sus padres que estaban cenando junto a su hermano.

-Volviste hermana.

-Nooooo Tsukushi, es que un clon de mí está en Osaka despidiendo a Ryu.

-Al menos el clon es más agradable.

-Y vienes con más cosas. A propósito de Ryu, te dejó una nota en tu cama.

-Gracias mamá - Sakura se va a su habitación, abre la carta y la lee.

_Sakura_

_Quiero que me disculpes por todas las cosas que hice mal, solo paso entrenando y me he olvidado de mis amigos, en especial de ti que me has salvado en innumerables ocasiones defendiendo mi humanidad ante el Satsui No Hado. Nunca te agradecí el gesto que has tenido conmigo, acompañándome en todos lados, sin importar lo que pude haber hecho._

_Provoqué que el Satsui no Hado naciera en ti, no quería que pasara esto pero mis actos son los responsables, y si me merezco la bofetada que me diste ese día, soy un verdadero menso como lo dice el fastidioso de Ken._

_Solo quiero volver rápidamente para volverte a ver y entrenar contigo como en el verano, cuando me invitaste por primera vez a conocer la playa. Ha sido el único recuerdo hermoso que he tenido con alguien._

_Si no te molesta tomé una fotografía tuya del velador, si tú tienes una mía cuando nos conocimos, yo también debería hacer lo mismo. Así me servirá para relajarme cuando más estresado esté, porque tu sola presencia es capaz de dominar hasta la más fuerte de las maldades._

_Con cariño._

_Ryu._

-No te preocupes Ryu, te esperaré... como Ken lo dice.

Sakura baja a cenar feliz y sus ánimos cambiaron desde que volvió a ver a Ryu, quizás no de la mejor manera pero como lo dice en la carta: las acciones son las responsables de los actos que siguen. Termina la cena y Sakura duerme, esperando una clase más de Keio que le espera, mirando la fotografía que le tomó cuando lo conoció y peleó por primera vez...

-Buenas noches Ryu.

_En el avión hacia Grecia._

-Buenas noches Sakura.

Ryu hace lo mismo, mirando la foto de Sakura y también duerme. El desafío que se viene es duro, descubrir el misterio de Gouken y el del verdadero poder que le dará la victoria.

* * *

Culpen a los exámenes de la tardía de los capítulos... Okey, culpenme a mí por elegir esta carrera tan desesperante como es Derecho.

Espero que la pelea sea más acorde a la realidad, más de la exagerada (pero cierta por el paso de los años) de Ryu contra Sagat.

Venganza de Ryu jajajajaj ya era hora de poner en su lugar a Ken.

La prox semana termino con los exámenes y lo más probable es que de ahí en adelante y antes del 25 de diciembre tenga el fic completo, e incluso he pensado en hacer un especial de navidad de SF.

Nos vemos luego.


	9. Camino al Hado

Por fin terminé los exámenes de la U, pasé 5 y me eché 1, pero al menos me voy feliz de vacaciones con haber cumplido con la expectativa personal respecto a los fracasos.

Luego de varios días terminé el cap. 8, como adelanto, este y el siguiente (más específico) traman a Ryu y Sakura con el Satsui no Hado y un sorpresivo triángulo amoroso breve entre estos dos y... adivina quien xD

Ahora no habrán impedimentos en los fics, si hay alguna crítica u opinión es buena para mejorar.

Como siempre los personajes son de CAPCOM (¡Demonios otra vez esto!)

* * *

Capítulo VIII: Camino al Hado

Ryu se embarcó hacia Grecia, buscando el destino que librará a Gouki y al mundo de la oscuridad; y que librará a Sakura de ese cruel final. El japonés duerme, tranquilamente con la foto de Sakura en su mano, sin soltarla. Las horas pasan, y el errante sigue pensando en su último desafío. Finalmente Ryu despierta y el avión llega a su destino logrando por fin pisar tierras griegas, y observa girando sobre si el nuevo lugar, jamás había estado en Europa y todo esto es bastante nuevo para él, luego saca una nota de Ken en sus manos para hospedarse por un tiempo.

_Hotel Panteón 5 estrellas, está en el centro de Atenas. Toma un auto que te esperará en el aeropuerto para que te lleven, ella sabe perfectamente quien eres así que te reconocerá inmediatamente. Pista: Te conoce de los eventos de Bison así que no te preocupes. Es la persona indicada para esto._

_Demuestra tu fuerza Ryu, se que lograrás vencer a Gouki._

_PD: Sakura te manda saludos y que te cuides._

_Ken._

-Este, ¿Ryu?

En ello se asoma una bella mujer color ojos avellana, cabello claro, corto y un traje de agente a su medida, su acento alemán es suficiente para saber quién es.

-¿Juni?

-Al menos no te has olvidado guerrero, no te preocupes ya no soy parte del estúpido de Bison, ahora trabajo para las fuerzas internacionales.

-Sí, lo sé. Cuando Cammy me visitó a Sujaku por la muerte de mi maestro me contó. ¿Pero qué haces aquí como... chofer?

-Estas en Europa no en Asia, solo estarías bastante perdido, así aprovechando que estoy de misión en Grecia y estoy de libre servicio, Ken me contactó para llevarte hasta el hotel donde estarás. Ah y darte una visita guiada para que sepas dónde estás ¿o crees que alguien de acá hable japonés?

Ryu solo ríe de las cosas que Juni le dice que además son ciertas, es algo ignorante en otros lugares que no acostumbra estar – Supongo que no hay otra opción, bien vamos.

En ello suben ambos al vehículo mientras la alemana le cuenta detalles de los lugares en los que debería ir, en especial para entrenar tranquilo. Platican durante todo el viaje donde Juni se llega a sorprender del cambio de Ryu, esta vez no siendo callado como es de costumbre. Llegando al hotel Juni le entrega una carta más a Ryu.

-Bien Ryu, llegamos. Ken me dijo que debería recordarte que tras el Monte Olimpo hay un valle solitario, sin nada más para que puedas entrenar más tranquilo sin molestias de nadie más. Por cierto, esta carta es para ti. Ji-ji-ji.

-¿Y ahora de que te ríes?

-Dime Ryu ¿Qué hay entre tú y esa chica... Sakura?

Ryu quedo impactado ¡Ahora Juni sabía lo que pasaba entre él y Sakura! Lo que es peor ¿Quién le habrá dicho? -¡Oh demonios! Ahora Ken se las da de chismoso, genial, ahora todos pensarán que estoy loco...

-Tranquilo, solo lo decía por el remitente de la carta, ja-ja-ja nada más. En realidad fue Cammy quien me dijo todo esto.

-(_Cammy, te asesinaré cuando regrese ¬¬_) Esto es nuevo para mí y ella está involucrada Juni. El maldito de Gouki nos tiene a ambos en la mira y por eso estoy aquí, mi maestro me pidió encontrar acá mis respuestas para vencerlo.

-Ah, el demonio ese. Bueno, ya no tengo nada más que hacer. Suerte Ryu. Adiós.

Adiós Juni.- tras despedirse de Juni, Ryu se embarca hacia su objetivo tal como sale en la carta de Gouken, hacia el Monte Olimpo, pero antes debía descansar en el hotel. Al llegar le pasan unas llaves.

-Señor Ryu, esta es su habitación. El señor Masters nos contactó y no tenemos dificultad alguna para recibirlo.

-Estee... gracias.

Con reverencia, Ryu se va a su habitación, bastante lujosa por la "caridad" de Ken. Lo primero que hace es abrir la carta de Sakura:

_Ryu_

_Nunca creí que volvería a verte otra vez. Si, estuve resentida contigo durante esos dos años, pero fue repentino verte nuevamente, quizás no en buena ocasión [...] Pero con el paso de los días he visto cambios en ti, no malos sino bastante buenos. A pesar de las constantes amenazas de Gouki sigues empeñado en buscar tu destino, no solo, sino con amigos que te apoyan. [...]_

_No debería decirlo pero me haces feliz cada día que me acompañaste, estoy un poco con pena porque te fuiste, de hecho estoy llorando (olvídalo, estoy un poco sentimental ja-ja) pero sé que volverás y serás capaz de vencer tus miedos._

_Te extraño y... te quiero._

_Con cariño..._

_Sakura Kasugano._

Sakura... no te defraudaré otra vez.

Tras leer la carta y llegar a la noche al hotel solo duerme. Al día siguiente tras un desayuno bastante acogedor, Ryu va hacia el valle del Monte Olimpo. Al caminar, este saca la fotografía de Sakura que le sacó antes de marcharse, Ryu mira la imagen fijándose en las facciones de la chica, nunca había imaginado y notado lo hermosa que era Sakura, y además que ya no era una niña. Con morral al hombro siguió caminando en rumbo al Monte Olimpo en donde debía entrenar para averiguar más sobre ese supuesto Hado que existe aparte del ya mencionado Satsui No Hado.

Tras llegar al lugar específico donde Gouken le mencionó estar y donde Ken le dijo para que no lo molestarán mira hacia el horizonte, pensando en su último combate ante Gouki, pensando en las pesadillas recurrentes de una posible muerte de él y Sakura a manos de Gouki. Antes de entrenar abre la carta que le dejó su madre Sayaka a quien podría ser su padre, Ryu lee con mucha curiosidad tomando atención a cada palabra escrita por la mujer que lo dio a luz.

_"A mi único y eterno amado"_

_"Hemos pasado los momentos más lindos de nuestras vidas, tu compañía en los momentos más tristes hicieron que la luz llegara a mi corazón, tal como lo hiciste cuando te conocí por primera vez._

_Pero has cambiado, ya no eres el mismo de antes, tu felicidad por odio cambiaste; tu sonrisa por envidia; por celos, [...] es por esto que te escribo esta carta, para que olvides el rencor y vuelvas conmigo y con tu futuro hijo que viene en camino... Ryu... [...] _

_Gouki, por lo que más quiero, si llegas a leer esta carta, no cometas esta locura, haz caso a mi padre Goutetsu y olvida esa oscuridad y vuelve a mí."_

_Con cariño y amor..._

_Sayaka._

-No... No... ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser es imposible!

_"__Ryu libera a mi hermano, se que aun hay bondad en él y sé que lo enfrentarás."_

-Maestro... Siempre lo supo... Por qué me mintió... Por qué... ¿¡POR QUEEEEE!?

Ryu golpea el suelo con un sonido estremecedor, se sintió engañado por la verdad que su maestro le ocultó por años. Gouki era su padre.

-Diablos... ¿¡acaso Gouki tenía razón!? ¿¡Mi verdadero camino... es el Satsui No Hado!?... ¿¡Demonios!?

Ryu golpea nuevamente el suelo, esta vez con menos fuerza, su mano estaba ensangrentada solo por la furia de la mentira.

-¿¡Estoy peleando por lo correcto!? ¿¡Mi destino es atormentar a la gente!? ¿¡No defenderla!?

De pronto unos pensamientos brotaron de la mente de Ryu, que darán la respuesta que necesita.

_"-Ryu, __Una persona no es justa si no comete injusticia, sino que siendo injusta, decide no serlo."_

-Sakura... tú...

Ryu se da cuenta que Sakura tenía razón en muchas cosas, en ello olvida por un momento su actuar y con una kata comienza a tratar de relajarse para meditar, pensando en las palabras de Sakura y en el enfrentamiento contra su "padre". El atardecer se hizo llegar y Ryu continuaba con su entrenamiento, fue arduo pero aún así se sentía con más ganas de entrenar que nunca. Cada puño, patada, bloqueo, movimiento en fin, tenía una inspiración y esa era la razón de pelear de Ryu; ya no era luchar contra Gouki porque si, había un motivo más poderoso que su Shin Shoryuken...

-_Venceré a Gouki maestro... aunque me haya mentido, razones de sobra habían para que no me enterara. No se preocupe, lo sacaré de esa prisión oscura... y..._

_Sakura..._

_No te fallaré nuevamente... Lo prometo_.

Y con un Shoryuken más Ryu finaliza el entrenamiento. Agotado decide volver al hotel donde se hospedaba y toma un buen baño caliente para despejarse para luego de secarse, más tarde Ryu lee los escritos que Gouken le dejó antes de partir al otro mundo que parecían un acertijo por las letras que estaban revueltas pero no le importó [...]

* * *

2 meses después...

Ese es el tiempo total que lleva Ryu en Grecia entrenando y aún no logra resolver el misterio de los pergaminos de Gouken, ni siquiera estaba desesperado, sino más tranquilo y paciente ya que había una promesa que cumplir. Ryu buscó una forma de descubrirlos doblando los 6 pergaminos, no debía hacerlo por ser sagrados pero de alguna forma los haría coincidir.

-No puede ser, he tratado de todo y así no funcionan, es más... parece un ala... ¿eh? espera...

Ryu dobló los otros pergaminos por separado formando otra ala, luego un torso, una pata, otra pata y finalmente la cabeza; al parecer algo se le había ocurrido. Una vez terminado, Ryu los unió y se había formado una figura: el fénix. Las letras no eran frases u oraciones, sino que eran fragmentos de un dibujo.

Ryu quedó asombrado al descubrir que ese era el poder que tendría que dominar, sabía que Gouken lo pondría a prueba con algo de ingenio, cosa que Ryu no maneja tan bien. Luego de descubrir al ave de los dioses, lee otra nota que Gouken le pidió leer solo cuando haya descubierto el significado de los pergaminos.

_"Cuando lo descubras, debes reconocer cuál es tu poder verdadero, así el fénix surgirá y purificará las almas oscuras, y quienes alguna vez estuvieron bajo la oscuridad descansarán en paz"_

-Mi poder verdadero...

...

-Sakura... Ella es mi poder verdadero...

...

_Ryu se que jamás te venceré, pero pelear por Eliza y mi hijo me dan las fuerzas para seguir hasta el final y eso me hace más fuerte día a día. Ese es el valor y el coraje de pelear por quienes amas._

_..._

-Ese es el valor y coraje de pelear por quienes amas. Ken... Por más fastidioso que eres... no dejas de tener la razón...

Ryu se dio cuenta de las razones que lo motivaban a pelear, luchaba contra el mal, la injusticia, la oscuridad; era lo que Gouki le sacaba en cara. Ryu tenía motivos para pelear, pero ¿que lo motivaba a ese anhelo? Luego comprendió que las indirectas de Ken eran una razón, olvidar el pasado y vivir el presente. A la mañana siguiente, Ryu vuelve a entrenar al valle del Monte Olimpo y tras una breve reflexión, con una Kata inicia el movimiento...

Mientras tanto en Tokio, Sakura se coloca el gi que Ryu le regaló y se coloca la cinta que pasó de Ken en Ryu, y del japonés a Sakura. No era una cinta común, simbolizaba amistad, compañía, apoyo, comprensión, rivalidad, superación, pero que ahora significaría amor, esperanza y coraje, para luego ejecutar al mismo tiempo, sin darse cuenta, y a lo lejos, los mismos movimientos:

-[R]: _De la luz surge la oscuridad..._

-[S]: _Y de la oscuridad nace la luz..._

-[R]: _Cuerpo y alma unidos..._

-[S]: _Mente y corazón juntos..._

-[R]: _Camina hacia la senda..._

-[S]: _Y encuentra tu destino..._

-[R]: _Demuestra la disciplina..._

-[S]: _Enfoca tus pensamientos..._

Y los guerreros con los ojos cerrados recitan una improvisada kata, cada golpe, puño, movimiento era emulado de igual forma sin importar la lejana distancia de Japón a Grecia, había algo que los conectaba, una sensación de cuerda delgada que los mantenía, pensaban el uno al otro, cómo estaban, que sería del otro...

-[R]: _Mira hacia tu frente..._

-[S]: _Busca hacia el horizonte..._

-[R]: _Tu razón de vida..._

-[S]: _Tu razón de ser un Guerrero..._

_..._

-[R]: _Sakura..._

-[S]: _Ryu..._

…

-[S]: _Tú eres la razón de vida... _

-[R]: _Tú eres el camino... _

-[R / S]: ¡Shoryuken!

Al mismo tiempo nacieron dos Shoryukens grandes hacia el cielo: un azul brillante y claro; y uno rosa: cálido y fogoso. Al momento de caer de pie observan un leve destello a la distancia, ambos guerreros se percatan de que el otro estaba presente.

-Sakura... sabía que eras tú...

-Ryu... vuelve pronto...

Gouki sin ser menos desde Goukentou observó aquellos dos destellos e inmediatamente supo que eran Ryu y Sakura, su expresión de ira era más que suficiente para desesperarlo.

-Grrrr... ¡Maldito seas Ryu! ¡Cómo no eres capaz de entender que morirás pronto! ¡Te haré sufrir igual que en esa pesadilla!

-_Porque no te tengo miedo Gouki... ¡Ya no te tengo miedo!_

Una voz salía de la mente del oscuro y... era Ryu contestando a la respuesta que Gouki daba -_¡Encontré mi razón de pelear y eso jamás lo tendrás en la vida! ¡Por Sakura y mis amigos! ¡Por Gouken y Sayaka lo pagarás!_

-Sa... ya... ka...

Gouki se sintió desorientado y confuso al oir ese nombre, al parecer un pequeño y borroso recuerdo le había llegado a su cabeza. Se sentía mareado tratando de esclarecer el motivo de esa persona.

-¡No...! ¡No me dominarás! ¡Soy... EL AMO DE LOS PUÑOS! ¡EL POSEEDOR DEL VERDADERO PODER ABSOLUTO!

* * *

Una semana después...

Ryu ha descubierto la razón de su poder verdadero, ahora se enfoca en despertar al fénix, el ave de los dioses griegos, el pájaro de la resurrección, y para eso Ryu decide dejar de entrenar por un momento y visitar el museo del Olimpo para saber más sobre el fénix. Antes de partir ve una silueta acercándose cuyo ki no era simple sino poderoso, Ryu toma su guardia y al aparecer se observa a un anciano de cientos de años, manco y con harapos. El errante supo bien quien era esa persona.

-¡Oro-sama!

-Vaya muchacho, que sorpresa verte aquí en Grecia. Supongo que entrenas para enfrentar a Gouki ¿o no?

-¿Cómo lo supo?

-Entre Rose y Dhalsim me ayudaron a teletrasportarme para seguir tu ki y aquí estás, y las tres explosiones de aura seguidas me verificaron todo. Pero dime ¿de quién era esa aura rosa?

-Este... era Sakura, al parecer hacíamos los mismos movimientos de kata.

Oro se dio cuenta de Ryu y la forma que mencionó a la chica, lo notó preocupado pero alegre a la vez -. ¿Quieres protegerla de la muerte que sufriste en tus visiones?

-Al parecer Cammy y Ken no son los únicos, Rose no es solo una adivina buena sino también una chismosa.

-Soul Power Ryu, pero olvídalo, tienes mucho que aprender aún.

-Lo sé Oro-sama.

-¿Puedes dejar de decirme así? Tú ya eres un maestro, ya no necesitas todo ese respeto hacia mí, es claro que eres mucho más fuerte que yo. Gouken te reprochaba por lo mismo.

-Sí, tiene razón. Bueno ¿Qué lo trae a Grecia, además de buscarme?

-La razón del fénix Ryu, se me olvido explicarte las formas del hado que Gouken no alcanzó a enseñarte.

Ryu se quedó extrañado, aparte del Satsui no Hado y el poder del Fénix ¿Habían otros hado más?

-¿Más Hado?

-Gouken solo dominó cuatro artes del Hado y ya sabes cuales son: Kaze (viento) no Hado, Satsui No Hado, Ten (cielo) no Hado y Denjin (eléctrico) no Hado. En realidad son 30, recuerda que Gill te buscaba a ti o Gouki para saber quién era el dominador de la oscuridad.

-Sí, recuerdo que buscaban los 125 elementos...

-Correcto, de esos elementos, 30 corresponden a los elementos del Hado. Tú, Masters, la muchacha Sakura y el joven Matsuda, solo han sido instruidos por el Hado básico, pero con el tiempo han desarrollado los elementos del arte Ansatsuken, sin darse cuenta.

Ryu quedó confundido ante tanta explicación, Sakura, Ken y Sean también tienen un elemento Hado. Sin embargo, Ryu tendría otras preguntas más que hacer.

-Pero si el Ansatsuken es un arte asesino ¿cómo entonces...

-El Ansatsuken es un arte asesino, estás en lo cierto Ryu, pero varios maestros reformaron este arte para no usar su naturaleza. Gouken fue uno de ellos y lo usó como Shotokan. Solo los elegidos pueden dominar los elementos del Hado, aunque es imposible poseerlos todos, eso es algo con que se nace y que se desarrolla con el tiempo.

-Entonces Oro ¿Qué Hado tenemos y por qué los tenemos?

-Ju-ju-ju, muchas preguntas Ryu para pocas respuestas. Seré breve: Ken posee el Hado del fuego como sabes, Matsuda el Hado de la Tierra y Sakura como tú poseen el Kaze no Hado, también te ayude a dominar e Satsui no Hado y Gouken te enseñó las artes eléctricas, sin embargo ahora debes dominar el "Phoenix No Hado". Es el único Hado que no es elemento, pero es el más poderoso y más que el Satsui no Hado.

-Pero si el fénix es fuego, debería ser Ken...

Oro sonríe por la indiferencia de Ryu y la terquedad que tenía ante tanta confusión que se le venía a la mente. Cuando creía que estaba listo, el ermitaño le sale con el cuento de que hay otros 30 Hado más, suficientes para volver loco a cualquiera.

-El fénix simboliza muchas cosas Ryu, ibas al museo, deberías buscar allí la razón de ese poder. Yo no te puedo ayudar más de lo que no sabes, tú mismo deberías averiguarlo.

-Sakura y yo... Tenemos el mismo Hado. Y yo... Satsui No Hado, Denjin no Hado, Kaze No Hado... Oscuridad, electricidad y viento...

-Solo enfócate en el fénix Ryu, no te confundas más con los otros. Los demás los dominas así que preocúpate del significado del fénix en relación al poder verdadero tuyo. Bien ahora me voy, te veré más tarde para entrenar ese poder. Adiós Ryu.

-A... Adiós... Oro.

Ryu observa indiferente como el ermitaño se aleja, debía buscar la conexión entre el fénix y el verdadero significado de su poder pero ¿Qué relación habría entre Sakura y un ave mitológica? Con dudas e incertezas Ryu decide ir al museo Olímpico en busca de las respuestas. Caminando como simple turista, Ryu llega al museo. Al entrar, se asombra de ver una cultura muy distinta a la acostumbraba ver: fiestas, guerras, cuentos de dioses, toda una epopeya, cuyas lecturas han cautivado a miles de personas. El guerrero sigue caminando por los pasillos hasta que llega donde se encuentra la respuesta de su poder.

-El fénix...

En ello Ryu observa un grabado en la parte inferior de la escultura del ave: majestuosa, ímpetu, su sola figura simbolizaba la fuerza interior, la explosión del verdadero poder.

"El Fénix ha sido un símbolo del renacimiento físico y espiritual, del poder del fuego, de la purificación, y la inmortalidad"

...

-Purificación, eso tiene sentido. Renacimiento físico y espiritual... esa es la clave que debo averiguar.

Ryu sigue en busca de las respuestas del fénix y la conexión con Sakura. Quedan solo 4 meses para ir a Goukentou y Gouki lo espera, desconcertado por el nombre de su antiguo amor Sayaka, pero aún así... la batalla que se vendrá será mortal.

* * *

Si alguien se enreda, disculpenme pero era la razón para introducir los dominios de Ryu en las artes del Hado.  
30 Hado? serían menos pero es solo trama. Oro si es troll, bueno... no tanto como Ken.  
Los lugares que mencioné de Grecia son ficticios, salvo el Monte Olimpo donde en el capítulo siguiente Ryu despertará por primera vez este poder, y se explicará el entrenamiento para haber dominado el Satsui no Hado.  
Si hay un error en los elementos (están en japonés) avísemne para corregir inmediatamente.

Hasta Luego!


	10. Sentimientos y Lazos

Algo ando motivado (no tengo exámenes xD) en fin aquí está el 9no capítulo y como les prometí el breve triángulo amoroso Ryu x Sakura x "¡Kyosuke!"  
Bue, sinceramente si Ryu no existiese esa sería la pareja alternativa

Estoy seguro que las fans del hipstery sensual Kyosuke me asesinaran por este capítulo, pero para que lean anteriormente la historia esta basada en "¡RyuxSakura!" (comillas para el entendimiento)

Kein Sylvan: Es bastante bueno que te esté gustando la historia, y ¡Star Wars! ya se veía venir.

Como siempre y reitero tan horrible y desesperante que todos los personajes son de CAPCOM.

En especial quiero dedicarle este capítulo a una persona que no pasa por buenos momentos, espero que sirva de algo para reanimarte de las cosas malas que vienen, solo decirte que después de la tormenta sale el sol. Miki este capítulo va en tu nombre.

* * *

Capítulo IX: Sentimientos y Lazos

Pasaron otros dos meses más y quedaban otros dos para que Ryu batallase contra Gouki en Goukentou, el día en Grecia era pesado y el guerrero del viento seguía entrenando buscando el significado del verdadero poder. Mientras tanto, Sakura asistía a sus clases de Keio, sin poner atención a sus maestros mirando con un rostro melancólico a cada momento la fotografía de su amado en la primera vez que lo conció. Kei y Hinata lo supieron al instante y terminando la clase la fueron a buscar para consolarla de algún modo. Terminó en vano, Sakura no lo podía olvidar y empezó a caer en una profunda tristeza. En ese preciso momento o mal momento mejor, aparece su otra amiga y mayor rival en una limosina: era una chica de la misma edad de Sakura, vestía una blusa fina y falda de la más elegante y pura seda, tenía el cabello rizado y dorado, de alegría pícara y una risa muy particular; sin lugar a dudas era Karin Kanzuki.

-Jo-jo-jo-jo bien, ¿a quien tenemos aquí?

-Karin, que sorpresa verte aquí.

Karin notó que Sakura ya no era la misma de antes, lo supo por su rostro y la chica no trató de disimular las razones que la tenían así.

-Esa no es la Sakura que conozco... En serio ¿sucede algo?

-Es Ryu, van cuatro meses que no lo veo.

-¿Pero no estuviste dos años sin verlo?

-Si, pero con todas las cosas que han ocurrido hemos estado más cerca y que se vaya otra vez, me da pena... en dos meses más enfrentará a Gouki y quiero que regrese.

Karin tuvo una leve sospecha y no dudo en preguntarle. - lo... ¿amas?

-Si Karin, amo a Ryu y no es sarcasmo, de verdad estoy enamorada de él.

Las chicas quedaron congeladas, Kei lo sabía pero ni Hinata ni Karin sabían que el sentimiento hacia el guerrero era más que idolatrías. Un pequeño ruido se sintió alrededor y Hinata fue a averiguar: desgraciadamente encontró a Kyosuke quien escuchó toda la conversación, incluyendo la última frase de Sakura.

-Kyo-san ¿Qué haces acá?

-Ehhm... No nada solo estaba de paso.

...

-Escuchaste todo...

La cara del joven estaba cargada de tristeza . -Si... Al parecer nunca lo ha olvidado.

-Por la forma en que te acercabas a Sakura lo supe, pero ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Luchar por ella, que otra cosa más. Ryu-san es un gran luchador y lo respeto mucho, pero es una persona que nunca sabrá lo que sucede en sus narices, Sakura-chan solo se decepcionará más de él y quiero que lo olvide, jamás se dará cuenta de lo que ella siente.

Hinata lo miró con ojos de pena, mientras que Kyosuke estaba decidido a usar sus últimos recursos antes de que Ryu regresara, Hinata encontró que la batalla tendrá un nuevo escenario y el corazón de Sakura era el trofeo.

Mientras tanto Ryu estaba en el valle del Monte Olimpo junto a Oro, entrenando duro para despertar el poder del fénix. El cansancio era bastante notorio a la vista pero su resistencia era mayor, adquirió nueva fuerza mental y más velocidad de combate, cosa en la cual tenía desventaja. Tras unos minutos después, en posición de loto deciden platicar.

-Has mejorado considerablemente Ryu, tus habilidades crecen con superioridad a las mías y dominas tres elementos del Hado.

-Gracias Oro, no se que más decir.

-No digas nada Ryu, recuerdo cuando tenías que dominar el Satsui No Hado.

-Si, me tomó un año tenerlo que dominar...

-¿Pero sabes por qué?

-... Gouki llevó sus habilidades a otro nivel y a través de los pesnamientos provoca las peores pesadillas que puedas imaginar, así el Satsui No Hado volvería a nacer.

-Pensamientos profundos Ryu...

-Por eso pedí su ayuda, en todas esas ocasiones Sakura es la víctima y lo que es peor, ahora ella tiene el Satsui no Hado.

-Ahora debes ayudarla muchacho, bien volvamos donde estábamos. ¿estás listo para volver a empezar?

-¡Si!

Ryu está decidido, ya no queda mucho tiempo y junto a Oro se levantan para quedar en posición de kata. El guerrero queda en trance, con los ojos cerrados, concentrando el espíritu, dominando su mente, enfoncando el poder del fénix...

* * *

_Goukentou... Isla mortal... Ryu está inmovil y Sakura lo defiende enfrentando cara a cara a Gouki, la joven está débil, agotada, recibiendo una brutal golpiza del demonio._

_-Eso quiero ver ¡Grita y gime de dolor! Ryu ¿qué se siente sentir el dolor en carne propia?_

_-¡Basta Gouki detente!_

-Vamos Ryu, no debes detenerte, no dejes que Gouki te controle.

-¡mngh! ¡argh!

Ryu sufre, cada visión de Gouki impedía la concentración, Sakura era una perona bastante importante en su vida y el demonio se aprovechaba de la situación para descolocar a Ryu.

_-Por qué... Gouki se aprovecha de cada uno de mis sentimientos, ¡no me puedo concentrar!_

_Sakura estaba despedazada por los golpes brutales del demonio, Ryu desconcertado solo observa, no puede moverse, mientras Gouki reía, gozaba sufrir a Ryu. La carne de Sakura, la sangre que saltaba sobre Gouki de tantos golpes, provocaron que Ryu soltase unas cuantas lágrimas, se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada._

_-¡Este es tu fin tonta! ¡Misogi! - Gouki la levanta y desaparece, para luego mostrarse sobre la chica con su palma en dirección a su cuerpo._

_-R.. Ryu... Tu pro... mesa..._

_-¡Mi promesa!_

* * *

Ryu comienza a tener recuerdos con Sakura al oirla decir "tu promesa", el guerrero del viento reaccionó y enfocó todos sus recuerdos en los momentos más buenos que tuvo con ella...

* * *

_Ryu en bermudas camina junto a Sakura por la playa, las vacaciones de la chica comenzaron y Ryu le cumplió una promesa luego de combatir, la chica vestía un traje de baño blanco y con los colores de su flor, se veía hermosa, llevando de la mano al guerrero y corriendo como pequeña de 10 años, Ryu lo notó y no evitó poner sus mejillas carmin por la belleza de la chica._

_-¡Vamos Ryu-san! ¡Apúrate!_

_-E... Espera Sakura._

_Finalmente llegaron a la orilla del mar; sentados, miran hacia el horizonte._

_-Es lindo este lugar ¿o no Ryu-san?_

_-Ehhh... Este... si claro..._

_La chica notó que el guerrero tenía algo de tristeza en el tono de voz, por lo que se acerca más a él para hablarle. - ¿qué te sucede?_

_-Nunca había conocido la playa, ni el atardecer en el horizonte..._

_-Ryu-san... - Sakura ayuda a levantar a Ryu y su mirada se posa en los ojos del guerrero - ¿Puedo abrazarte?_

_Ryu quedó extrañado por la petición de Sakura, pero por todas las cosas que hizo por él, no se negó - Esta bien Sakura, hazlo._

_Sakura se queda pegada a Ryu, no lo quería soltar, quería transmitir el sentimiento de cariño que tenía por él, conocía perfectamente las cosas que Ryu pasó desde niño, malditos recuerdos que lo dejaron como el solitario errante que es ahora. Ni Ken ni su maestro detuvieron esto, Ryu tendría que enfrentar un nuevo desafío, más que combatir con sus puños, enfrentar a la vida..._

_-Ryu-san, nunca estarás solo, se lo que pasas y las cosas que no has podido pasar por muchas razones, tienes a Ken-san tu mejor amigo y casi hermano y... me tienes a mi._

_Ryu escuchando cada palabra sabia de Sakura le corresponde el abrazo - gracias Sakura-chan, de verdad gracias..._

* * *

-¡Nunca me dominarás Gouki! ¡Eso nunca!

Ryu despierta del trance y sus ojos se tornaron rojo fuego, su aura conenzó a cambiar de forma a un color similar al de sus ojos, un pequeño sismo se empezó a formar con Ryu como el epicentro, su concentración estaba enfocada en Sakura y los buenos pasajes que tuvo con ella. Oro solo miraba, esperando el momento.

-Vamos Ryu ¿Cuál es tu poder verdadero?

-¡Sakura es mi poder verdadero!

Y una explosión salió del cuerpo de Ryu, un ave salió desde su aura y su grito de resurección era más que suficiente para notar lo que pasó. Por fin Ryu despertó al fénix.

-[O]: ¡Ahora Ryu, recita las palabras!

_El Fénix es la fuerza,_

_La retribución ardiente de mi corazón,_

_El poder verdadero que nace,_

_Es lo que hace despertarlo,_

_Majestuosa ave del fuego,_

_Proveniente de los dioses griegos,_

_Resucitada de las cenizas,_

_Sanadora del mal,_

_Purificadora de la oscuridad,_

_Soy quien luchará a su lado,_

_Para iluminar este mundo..._

_Fuerza guardiana,_

_Libera este poder,_

_Te concedo mis puños_

_Como herederos para luchar contra el mal,_

_Te concedo mi cuerpo,_

_Para que descanses, oh Fénix._

_Y me ayudes a combatir por mis amigos..._

_¡Y me ayudes a combatir junto a Sakura!_

Finalmente Ryu lo logró, con el aura rodeándolo y con unas pequeñas llamas en sus puños ha nacido al Fénix.

-Lo hice, lo hice Oro, por fin pude hacerlo.

-Bien hecho Ryu, ya dominaste el Hou-ou No Hado, ahora si estás listo para enfrentar a Gouki, supongo que ahora entrenarás por tu cuenta.

-Si Oro, pero no solo, volveré a Japón y entrenaré con Sakura.

El anciano vio mucho más enérgico a Ryu que hace minutos atrás, el cambio fue mayor - esa chica es la razón de pelear tuya ahora muchacho, aprovecha la nueva vida que te espera, Gouki ya no será capaz de vencerte.

-(empuñando manos) Así será.

Mientras tanto en Keio...

-¡Ah!

-Sakura ¿qué sucede?

-Es Ryu, puedo sentir su presencia, se ve más fuerte y seguro.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si Hinata, estoy completamente segura de ello.

Kyosuke seguía escuchando cada palabra de Sakura, sus palabras eran en serio y esperaría a Ryu hasta el día en que pelee contra el demonio...

-No, yo no dejaré que sufras Sakura, nunca, yo estaré allí.

Ya siendo de noche, Kyosuke empezó a tener visiones y paró a la isla de Goukentou, a su rival de amores Ryu pelear contra Gouki, la titánica pelea en que el guerrero del viento estaba en desventaja y con las piernas inmóviles. Luego ve a Sakura defendiéndolo, cuando Gouki va con el Misogi frente a la chica, Kyosuke avanza a detener el ataque del ogro pero es atravesado fácilmente; era una visión por lo que todo era intangible. Ve a Sakura morir ante sus ojos y por curiosidad miró a Ryu: llorando, suplicando piedad por Sakura, por su vida y al momento del Shun Goku Satsu hacia Ryu, las visiones desaparecen y se asoma Sayaka ante el joven de Taiyo.

* * *

_-Q... ¿Quién es usted?_

_-Soy Sayaka, la madre de Ryu._

_-Pero... ¡Si era huérfano!_

_-Fallecí después de darlo a luz y mi cuñado Gouken se encargó de su cuidado._

_-¿Qué es lo que quiere?_

_-Kyosuke-san, yo se que amas a Sakura tanto como mi hijo, pero este combate no es solo de él, es de ambos. Los dos deben enfrentar al destino cruel que les espera, ambos están conectados no por el arte del Hado o por el amor que sienten el uno al otro; hay un lazo místico y más poderoso que los rodea. No digo que no intervengas, te resignes o pienses que ambos estan conectados por el destino, si no que ambos no quieren que haigan barreras que los separen, tanto Ryu como Sakura han esperado muchos años para darse cuenta de lo que realmente pasa, y ambos saben que tienen esa oportunidad ahora y ahora. Ya han pasado muchas cosas desde que se volvieron a encontrar. Kyosuke no rompas aquello, no dejes que te ocurra lo mismo que a mi y Gouki, estoy segura que ya hay una persona esperándote y que pasa por tus mismos problemas._

_-Hinata..._

_Adios Kyosuke, y lucha por tu destino..._

...

* * *

-Vaya, se sintió tan real. ¿Eh?

El ex estudiante de Taiyo comenzó a dudar, se dio cuenta de que Ryu estaba en una situación bastante peor a la suya y de que el lazo existente lo crearon ellos. A la mañana siguiente Kyosuke llega temprano a Keio e hizo varias labores evitando a Sakura a toda costa, a las 5 pm. Sakura sin conprender su alejamiento se acercó.

-Kyo-san.

-Ah, Sakura-chan ¿qué haces aquí?

-Karin, Hinata y Kei ya se fueron y... Te ves raro...

-Verás, yo...

Sakura se acercó a Kyosuke y le dio un beso en su mejilla, no entendió por que lo hizo pero había una razón.

-Se que te gusto, lo supe desde años. Pero sabes también que yo amo a Ryu y que tu reacción es por eso.

Kyosuke solo agachó la cabeza ¿y desde cuándo lo sabía? - Es cierto, te empecé a amar desde los sucesos de las desapariciones. Aún así ¿por qué me besaste en la mejilla?

-Por no haberlo dicho antes, te ilusioné bastante y es mi culpa.

...

Un silencio se apoderó de los jovenes, Kyosuke quería hablar de la visión de su muerte y la de Ryu y de su encuentro con la madre del errante, pero no. No lo hizo.

-No te preocupes Sakura, ahora ve por él, estoy seguro que volverá pronto.

-¿No estás molesto?

-Olvídalo, se que lo amas y que él a ti, un lazo místico los conecta, y ni Gouki los separará, aunque si lo quieres seducir te podría enseñar las técnicas que aprendí y le enseñé a Batsu je-je.

-Gra... Gracias Kyo-san.

Sakura abrazó con el mismo gesto de agradecimiento a Kyosuke, la comprensión de los hechos disipó la rivalidad amorosa entre ambos.

-Bueno, es hora de que lo abraces a él...

-¿De qué hablas?

Cuando Sakura voltea observa a una nueva persona, de más vitalidad y con otras facciones: Era Ryu quien regresó de Grecia.

-R... ¡Ryu!

Sakura estaba avergonzada ¿qué pensaría Ryu de esta escena?

-Anda, ve con él.

Sakura solo se acerca a correr a abrazar a Ryu, llorando, emocionada por verlo otra vez, después de casi 5 meses alejados con todo el cariño que demostraron y que ahora debía concluír. Mientras Sakura se quedó al lado de Ryu, el guerrero del viento y Kyosuke se miran, ambos con sonrisas de satisfacción.

_-Cuidala Ryu-san, protégela y derrota a ese demonio, se que la amas como yo, pero su lazo es más poderoso y vencerán todos los obstáculos que se les interpongan. Solo resguárdala del peligro._

_-Kyosuke... lamento que tenga que suceder esto, quisiera que ambos estuvieramos satisefchos, pero cumpliré tu promesa, Sakura estará a salvo._

Ambos se leyeron la mente y con una sonrisa Kyosuke se despide. El atardecer se hizo y Ryu abrazaba más fuerte a Sakura.

-Ryu... No es lo que piensas... lo que viste.

-No te preocupes Sakura, esta todo bien.

Sakura no pudo aguantar más las emociones y empezó a llorar - ¡Te extrañé Ryu te extrañé! - sob-

Ryu se acerca a secar las lágrimas de Sakura y mirándola a los ojos: - pero ya estoy de vuelta. Sabes, avisémosle a Ken de mi regreso, estoy seguro que vendrá corriendo apenas se entere.

Sakura solo miraba a Ryu, se veía tan distinto al que había conocido años atrás: de personalidad fría, solo enfocado en superarse; pero ahora era diferente, como si algo más lo hubiera cambiado, además de que se veía bastante inusual sin su cinta en su cabeza. Ambos caminando juntos, muy juntos se dirigen a la casa de los Kasugano, platicando y hasta jugando en el trayecto. Al llegar se percatan de que Ken junto a Mel y Eliza estaban de visita.

-¡Vaya Ryu! Ya regresaste de tus vacaciones.

-Si, como digas Ken. En fin gracias por tu ayuda. (_Seguro que tú no le dijiste nada a Juni_)

-Ya sabes Ryu, para eso están los amigos.

-Hola Eliza-san, gusto de verla acá.

-Gracias Ryu. Bueno, ya conoces a Kenny je-je (sonrojo de Ken)

-Kenny ja-ja-ja. ¿Cómo estás Mel?

-Bien Ryu-san, ya terminé las clases de invierno y he entrenado bastante duro.

Ryu solo acaricia la cabeza de Mel, orgulloso por el rendimiento de su ahijado y de querer ser igual de fuerte como Ken. - pues sigue siendo fuerte, tu papá estará orgulloso de ti. Buenas tardes familia Kasugano.

-Buenas tardes Ryu, ¿tan pronto regresaste muchacho?

-Si señor Kasugano, me queda solo un mes para ir a Goukentou y preferí pasar estos días junto a Sakura.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Entrenando, Ken ¿no me digas que les contagiaste el doble sentido? Te conozco bastante bien.

-No pero es que fue sorpresa lo que dijiste. Bueno, solo venía de visita, Eliza, Mel y yo volveremos a Estados Unidos, pero es bueno verte otra vez viejo.

-Lo mismo digo Ken... lo mismo digo.

El americano se acerca al guerrero del viento y le susurra al oido - ¿Se lo dirás no es así?

-Si Ken, por todo lo que pasó en Grecia decidí volver acá a Tokio. Quiero irma con ella a Sujaku a entrenar, pasar momentos con ella y decirle todo.

-Hazlo hermano, verás como saldrá bien todo, ambos se aman pero tu tienes que dar ese paso.

-Y gracias por tus indirectas, me sirvieron mucho para abrir los ojos.

-Acaba con Gouki, el no tiene lo que tu si, amigos y... una chica como Sakura.

Ken le dice estas palabras en serio a Ryu, sabe que hay poco margen de error en este último enfrentamiento y que los momentos que pase con Sakura son como su fueran los únicos. Ken, su esposa e hijo se despiden de los guerreros que pasaran sus últimos días en Tokio, o al menos en Sujaku como planea Ryu, disfrutando todos los momentos maravillosos que se vengan. En casa de los Kasugano y terminando el día, Ryu enfoca sus fuerzas en el enfrentamiento contra el demonio.

* * *

Solo decir una frase de fin: Vuela alto Kyosuke, para un final xD 

Hasta pronto!


	11. En Compañía de una Alumna

Por fin pude terminar el 10mo capitulo, quizás algo más relajado para dejar la sorpresa en el siguiente, solo pido paciencia.

Kein Sylvan: Sigo pensando en esa pelea de Batsu y Roy jajajajajaja se que es broma pero algo de ideas se me ocurren en mi mente...  
Aquiles Castro O MEJOR DICHO Miki White, Maca Moreno, etc etc. ¿Desde cuándo me regañas por un fic? Ah, sí, cuando no los hago :P

Todos los personajes de Street Fighter y otros de Rival Schools son propiedad de CAPCOM.

* * *

Capítulo X: En compañía de una alumna

Queda solo un mes para que Ryu enfrente a Gouki en la isla de Goukentou y se ha estado entrenando en casa de Sakura con el apoyo de la chica, Ken y varios amigos más. Los Kasugano no han tenido problemas en tener a su "yerno" como visita aún cuando en poco tiempo más enfrente la pelea más decisiva de su vida, pero han sentido que su hija ha recuperado la alegría y dieron coincidentemente con la presencia de Ryu. El guerrero bañado en sudor por el arduo entrenamiento ha estado más relajado que en otras ocasiones, quizás el hecho de estar más cerca de Sakura y sus padres, sumado a la poca paciencia que le tiene a las bromas de Masters y la mayor confianza en sus amigos son quienes las provocan. Ryu agotado toma un respiro e inmediatamente Sakura le lleva una toalla y una botella con agua para ayudarlo.

-Gracias Sakura... Eh... Sí que me está dando sed.

-Eres humano Ryu, aunque cuando peleas no lo pareces tanto.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme señorita Kasugano? ¿Qué solo soy una masa de músculos?

-Nada... Nada, aunque pensándolo bien...

-Te pasas de lista ¿eh? ¡Ven acá!

-¡Oye! ¡ja-ja-ja! ¡No! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Me da cosquillas! ¡ja-ja-ja-ja! ¡Ryu detente por favor! ¡ja-ja-ja!

Ryu se abalanza sobre Sakura quedando sobre ella y jugando como dos infantes, al parecer el duelo seguirá pero a punta de cosquillas, ambos parecen relajados, como dos niños felices, sin problemas. El cambio de personalidad de Ryu desde Grecia le ha abierto los ojos, darse cuenta de que tiene que actuar pronto antes de que Gouki haga realidad lo vivido en Sujaku. Pero no, no dejaría que ocurriese, que los momentos mejor vividos desde su maldita infancia se borren de un día para otro.

-¡Ya Ryu! ¡ja-ja-ja-ja! ¡Fue suficiente! ¡ja-ja-ja!

Sakura le lanza un golpe de puño al rostro de Ryu, este lo bloque y empieza a sonreír –Ahhhhh... Ahora quieres luchar contra mí ¿eh? Bien Sakura ¡tú lo pediste!

Ryu se levanta y al igual que Sakura empiezan a combatir, si bien los golpes no acertaban o eran bloqueados por totalidad, ambos se veían felices, nunca habían tenido una pelea de esta magnitud, solo reían, disfrutando luchar juntos como en el verano; cuando las olas golpeaban sus cuerpos al son de sus movimientos...

* * *

_Ryu y Sakura van de la mano juntos, la chica comanda la caminata por la playa, el guerrero solo miraba las cosas que no pudo observar cuando era niño, pero Sakura ha sido la responsable junto con Ken de mostrarle el camino de compartir con los amigos, de disfrutar los momentos que entregan la vida como si fueran los últimos. En ese momento Sakura lo suelta, y Ryu extrañado por lo que pasó, se voltea a mirar y la joven flor de cerezo lo estaba esperando con un Hadoken._

_-¡Ryu-san!_

_-¿Eh? _

_-¡Hadoken!_

_-¡Diablos! ¿Por qué me golpeas Sakura?_

_-Es cierto, estamos de vacaciones, pero que no se te olvide que me debías una sesión de entrenamiento como me prometiste._

_Ryu sonrió, a pesar de ser joven, Sakura mantenía su espíritu de lucha intacto._

_-Bueno, como quieras. ¡Entonces muéstrame cuanto has mejorado!_

_Sakura se abalanza contra Ryu con una patada, con un "parrying" el guerrero la bloquea, absorbiendo el golpe para tomarla de sus brazos y barrerla hacia atrás. Sakura logra caer de pie pero Ryu ya venía con otro golpe a su torso, la chica como el mismo Ryu le enseñó, usa el bloqueo para contrarrestar._

_-¡Bien Sakura!, ya dominas este bloqueo, ya te será más fácil recibir golpes y contraatacar._

_-Gracias Ryu-san, contigo aprendo muchas cosas ¡solo sigamos!_

_El combate continuo, las aguas del mar y el atardecer eran los momentos ideales, el tiempo y espacio perfectos para una velada romántica... en sus propios estilos, luchando: uno buscando ser más fuerte que si mismo; y la otra queriendo ser como él._

_-¡Ay!_

_Por intentar evadir un golpe Sakura se descoloca y queda sobre Ryu, ambos estaban petrificados, solo se miraban directamente a los ojos y con las mejillas en carmín. No sabían qué hacer, el instinto los llamaba, y aunque era ocho años mayor no le importaba para nada, solo su belleza, su cuerpo bañado por el mar y su cinta blanca flameando al ritmo del viento hacían enloquecer el latido de su corazón y sus sentidos. A pesar de estar a punto de cumplir 18 años, Sakura ya no parecía una niña, sabía perfectamente que era lo quería en su futuro..._

_-Sakura-san..._

_-Ryu-san..._

_Ambos acercan sus labios, no se detuvieron y ni el instinto los detuvo, lo querían y lo deseaban..._

_..._

* * *

-Ryu... Ryu...

-¿Ah? ¿Qué?

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Si Sakura, solo que estaba distraído.

-¿Distraído? Esa palabra nunca la conoces señor World Warrior.

-Aunque no lo creas es así... recordé cuando estuvimos en el verano después del segundo torneo.

Sakura se ruborizó, recordando cuando casi se dan ese beso en la playa – y... ¿de... qué te acordabas?

-De todo: cuando por primera vez dominaste el Shinkuu Hadoken; me llevaste de la mano corriendo; ver el horizonte; luchar y cuando casi nos besamos.

Ahora si Sakura se ruborizó más de lo que estaba ¿y desde cuando Ryu dejó de tener tapujos en estos temas?

-E... e... ¿en serio?

-Claro que si, ¿o acaso crees que estoy hablando de otra Sakura Kasugano más?

Sakura solo rió, Ryu había cambiado totalmente y ya estaba decidido a cumplir con su promesa: la de Gouken y la de Ken, especialmente la de Ken. Terminando la breve sesión de entrenamiento, el guerrero se dispone a tomar una ducha caliente para despertar del agotamiento (que al parecer se le había olvidado tras jugar con Sakura xD) y la chica ayuda a su madre a preparar la cena. Tsukushi solo miraba por curiosidad las cartas que Ryu y Sakura se enviaron antes de partir a Grecia, no sabía si reír o estar callado, parece que Ken algo le tiene que haber dicho sobre ambos, pero no le importó. Cuando Ryu fue a cambiarse al cuarto del hermano menor, Sakura le iba a buscar las toallas que usó y al entrar... lo vio de espalda: desnudo, mostrando su firme trasero, piernas fibrosas y la amplia espalda marcada con el sudor de los entrenamientos de más de 20 años. Sakura se fue al baño que seguía cálido y por cuarta vez en el día su rostro pasó a estar colorado, luego de pasar unos 10 minutos baja al salón y tanto sus padres, Tsukushi y Ryu la miraron raro.

-Sakura ¿Estás bien?

-Ehmmm... si Ryu es que... ¡abrí las ventanas del baño!, se sentía un calor allí dentro ¡ufff! Ja-ja te debes haber dado un baño bien caliente para que ese humo siguiera allí.

-[T]: _(por alguna razón no le creo)_

-Debió haber sido un viaje bastante pesado Ryu.

-Si señor Kasugano, a decir verdad apenas pude dormir bien en el avión, no estoy tan acostumbrado a viajar así.

-¿y qué cosas conociste en Grecia Ryu-san?

-Muchas, conocí otras cosas que no fueran aca en Japón, China o en Estados Unidos cuando Ken me invitó hace tiempo atrás. Europa es muy distinto, Rose me ofreció visitar Génova, Italia; Abel lo mismo en Francia; y Dudley me desafió en Liverpool, Inglaterra. Por muchas razones no pude ir pero imagino que es igual donde fui ahora.

-Recuerdo cuando pelee la primera vez contra Zangief, en Rusia ¡era bastante helado! Cammy y Chun-Li te buscaban por los eventos de Shadaloo y me topé con ellas.

La cena continuó, hubo bastante plática y el tiempo pasó rápidamente pasando desapercibido por todos. Ryu es el primero en terminar.

-¡Uff ya estoy satifecho! Gracias por la comida.

-Mamá deberías acostumbrarte a las visitas de Ryu-san, Sakura-nee ha estado más atenta a la casa.

-(Sakura alzando ceja) Tsukushi Kasugano... O mejor dicho Tsukushi MASTERS, con razón estabas raro y no decías nada.

-Nop, creo que a mi cuñado no le molestaría ¿o si?

* * *

_Mientras tanto en California, ._

-[E]: ¿Qué sucede cariño?

-[K]: Nada Eliza, bien, 3... 2... 1...

-[R]: (Pensando) ¿¡ESTUPIDO KEN &#%$ !?/*€ COMO DEMONIOS METES A TSUKUSHI EN TU MALDITAS BROMAS!? ¡¿ERES UN HIJO DE P%&# ACABARE CONTIGO DESPUES DE GOUKI Y TE HARE PEDIR PERDON DE RODILLAS MALDITO &#%$ !?/*€?!

-[K]: Nunca te salvarás de mi Ryu ¡ja-ja-ja-ja!

* * *

*****  
-¿Sucede algo Ryu?

-[R]: Si. Disculpen el inconveniente, Ken sabe cuando sacarme de mis cabales.

-¿Ken?

-Por alguna razón Ken manipula a Tsukushi.

-Nadie me manipula cuñado, solo digo lo que veo.

_(Ahora si Ken me las pagarás...)_

Todos rieron, hasta Ryu, que tenía que aprovechar estos momentos.

-Bien, esta será mi última noche acá, mañana volveré a Sujaku a entrenar los días finales que me quedan.

-Y justo cuando mi hermana se divertía contigo Ryu-san.

-Ese es el punto. Sakura, quiero que vengas conmigo a Sujaku.

La joven abrió sus ojos, jamás Ryu le había hecho petición alguna y más para acompañarlo. Tsukushi tenía algo en mente y prefirió quedarse callado, mientras que los padres de Sakura miraban curiosamente al guerrero.

-Ryu, me encantaría ir contigo, más en estos momentos, pero debo estudiar para los exámenes finales de Keio, aunque quisiera no puedo ir.

Un rostro de tristeza marcaron tanto Ryu, por un rechazo aunque justificado, como Sakura por no poder estar a su lado y por lo que sus padres pudieran haberle dicho o un reproche.

-Sakura, arregla tus cosas, iras a Sujaku.

-¿qué qué?

-Les diremos que estás gravemente enferma y no puedes levantarte, le avisaremos a Kei para que deje la nota a tus maestros.

-...

-...

-Gracias papá. Aunque no era necesario.

-¿Cómo esa vez que faltaste medio año a secundaria?, ella fue tu coartada y fue para buscar a Ryu en Sujaku hace casi cinco años atrás.

-_(Kei, eres una bocona) ¬¬_

Al día siguente la mañana fue tranquila, con un sol radiante sobre Tokio Sakura empacaba sus cosas, mientras que Ryu ya estaba listo vistiendo algo casual y su clásico morral. Ya no había tiempo que perder y el guerrero estaba dispuesto a todo, así que salió al patio trasero a meditar un rato, a pensar en las estrategias que usara contra Gouki, en como lo vencerá, y también en cómo decirle a Sakura... eso. El desayuno fue normal, mucha comida y platica por varias horas, ya cerca de las 11 am, los guerreros se despiden.

-¡Adiós Ryu-san! ¡Adiós hermana! ¡Por fin tengo más libertaaad!

-No abuses enano. Bien, adiós papá, adiós mamá.

-Adiós Sakura, cuídate mucho.

-Adiós muchacho, que tengas éxito y cuida a nuestra hija.

-No se preocupe señor Kasugano, Sakura estará a salvo, si es necesario hasta con mi vida.

Y un movimiento de manos fue lo último que hicieron, Ryu y Sakura van en rumbo a Sujaku, la penúltima parada antes de Goukentou.

El viaje no fue para nada pesado sino relajado: jugaron, comieron y conversaron bastante. Finalmente llegaron al hogar del guerrero, estaba igual que esa vez que Ryu dejó el dojo cuando enfrentó a Sagat en el funeral de su maestro, el estanque vacío, el tejado reparado, los ventanales, no había cambiado nada. Sakura dejo sus cosas en el comedor mientras que Ryu estaba preparándole una habitación.

Sakura veía bastante amplio el dojo donde Ryu y Ken entrenaron junto a Gouken, nunca lo había visto por dentro y menos tan arreglado como lo dejó el guerrero, vio algunas fotografías de los tres cuando eran jóvenes, una de Fuka, hija de Gouken y la prima de Ryu junto a su padre y nada de copas o trofeos de torneos, pues como ella misma lo sabe, para Ryu: "luchar lo es todo", y no importa la victoria o la derrota, sino superarse a sí mismo.

-Sakura, ya esta lista tu habitación.

-Gracias Ryu, iré enseguida.

Mientras Sakura ordena sus cosas, Ryu hace lo mismo en el dojo: ordenando y limpiando. Pero no se dio cuenta que había dejado su morral en la habitación de la chica, Sakura con lo curiosa que es saco la carta que le había escrito a Ryu cuando llegó a Grecia, pero encontró también la que Gouken le dejo antes de morir. Al leerla, se dio cuenta de varias cosas, sobre la realidad de Sayaka, su madre y su cara de impresión al saber que Gouki es el padre se su enamorado, Sakura no lo podía creer: Ryu hijo de Gouki.

Cuando Ryu entro al cuarto de Sakura notó que ella había perdido su sonrisa y muchas cosas se aclararían por una simple pero dolorosa carta.

-¿Pasa algo Sakura?

-Ryu, ¿es verdad que...

Ryu vio la carta de Gouken en manos de Sakura y no se lo negó - Sí, es verdad... Gouki es mi padre.

-¿Y aun así estas tranquilo?

-La promesa que le hice a Gouken era de liberar el alma de mi padre del Satsui no Hado, creo que algo de bondad queda en él.

-Ryu, la pelea que tendrás es a MUERTE, tú mismo lo desafiaste ¿y dices que todavía queda algo de bueno en él? Hizo despertar en nosotros el Satsui no Hado, nos atacó en varias ocasiones, intentó asesinar a tu maestro, asesinó a Bison, acabó en solo minutos contra Gill, no tuvo piedad con Kairi, uno de los clones de Seth fue hecho añicos con una técnica, ¿incluso recuerdas cuando peleaste junto a Kyo contra Rugal en Osaka? Gouki tampoco tuvo piedad con él, lo sabes bien Ryu, el viejo Gouki desapareció no queda nada que salvar.

Las palabras de Sakura estaban cargadas de venganza, Ryu tenía que acabar con esto pero no era por un motivo personal, además la chica tenía el Satsui no Hado y las frases que emitía eran de odio. Ryu se dio cuenta y se acercó a Sakura.

-El odio y la venganza te llevan a la oscuridad, tienes razón Sakura, pero tu posición no es la misma que la mía. Quizás tú lo viste y está bien que pienses así, pero la diferencia es que YO LO VIVÍ en carne propia, y el dolor que sufrí en cada enfrentamiento contra Gouki o Bison o Seth es incomparable a solo verlo. Esto me ha hecho madurar en mis decisiones, por más que Gouki haya querido incitarme al intento asesino siempre me rehusé y jamás cedí por voluntad mía ante un poder que no significa nada, el Satsui no Hado yo si lo puedo controlar porque como leíste la carta, soy el próximo heredero de este arte. Mi misión es enseñarte a vivir con él, a encontrar la paz, descubrir los motivos que te llevan a ser un peleador de artes marciales, y sobre todo, acabar con el mal.

Sakura admiró más a Ryu, la madurez de la cual el guerrero se refería era cierta, eran otros motivos los que lo conducían a llegar a ese anhelo. La sonrisa de la joven volvió y encontró en Ryu no solo como un amor platónico, sino que la verdadera causa por la cual ella soñaba en ser la mujer más fuerte del mundo.

-Nunca dejas de tener la razón Ryu, había olvidad que eres un luchador.

-A propósito ¿traes algo con que vestirte para entrenar?

-Sí, tengo el gi que me regalaste y mi antiguo uniforme de 4to grado de secundaria, a decir verdad es más cómodo, sin ofender tu regalo Ryu. ¿Pero por qué lo preguntas?

-Creo que ya es momento de cumplir con una promesa desde que Bison quiso apoderarse de mi cuerpo y mi poder. Sakura, a partir de ahora serás mi alumna.

-E...En ¿serio?

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por todas las cosas que has hecho, tus méritos han sido incluso hasta aprendizajes para mi, y con todo lo que pasó en Grecia pienso que ya es necesario tener que enseñarte a usar todas las técnicas de nuestro arte. Felicidades Sakura, oficialmente eres la primera mujer Hado-Shotokan.

Sakura no aguantó más la emoción y de un salto alegre se lanza sobre Ryu y abrazándolo fuerte. - ¡GRACIAS RYU GRACIAS! ¡Ay! ¡Lo siento! (en reverencia) Gracias Ryu-sensei.

-Haremos una excepción acá, solo dime Ryu. Eso si los combates que tuvimos antes no cuentan, quiero ver esta vez cuanto has mejorado.

-Si Ryu, ¡iré a cambiarme enseguida!

Sakura, saltando como niña de 5 años con una muñeca se va a su habitación a cambiarse para combatir, Ryu hace lo mismo a su dormitorio para colocarse su gi... pero cuando recordó que su morral estaba junto a Sakura, el guerrero la observa solo con lencería rosa: los ojos de Ryu se desorbitaron al ver un cuerpo menudo pero extremadamente sensual y su boca se abría casi a cuatro metros al suelo; un torneado y firme trasero, caderas armoniosas y al estar de espalda dejaba ver más su cabello largo, sedoso y brillante. Cuando Sakura terminó de vestirse empezó a buscar a Ryu, y lo encontró en el baño, lavándose el rostro carmín que tenía.

-Sakura... si no te molesta po... ¿podemos entrenar mañana?

-Ehm... claro, no hay problema.

Más tarde Ryu preparaba el almuerzo, Sakura se sorprendió más ver a Ryu en otras facetas en las cuales desconocía o bien ignoraba.

-Ryu si quieres yo te ayudo.

-No Sakura, gracias pero eres mi invitada y no digas nada, solo dejaré una pregunta abierta, ¿cómo crees que comería viajando en el mundo?

Sakura estuvo más feliz, no solo con saber que ahora si cumpliría su sueño de ser la alumna del legendario dragón del viento Ryu, sino por escuchar las palabras de su boca, que demostraban que mucho más allá de los deseos que se apoderen, la convicción es más poderosa que cualquier otra cosa. Más tarde y superado (un poco xD) lo de Sakura casi desnuda, comienzan a entrenar. Ryu solo se enfoca en pelear contra Gouki y quizás todas estas cosas como la atención a la chica y el tenerla como la futura heredera del Ansatsuken son una señal, Ryu a pesar de los entrenamientos en Grecia y el poder del Hou-ou no Hado cree no poder vencer a Gouki, tratando de evitar esas sensaciones frente a Sakura. El día termina y ambos se van a dormir, pensando en último mes que le queda al guerrero para enfrentar al destino.

* * *

No he divisado a Kyosuke fans por acá así que estoy salvado.  
Si se dan cuenta uso a dos personajes de la trama de SF alpha generations, solo que aqui Fuka es la prima de Ryu mientras que en la pelicula le gusta xD, es un fic así que todo es posible (la otra es Sayaka).  
Como dato final: Ken... trolleando desde tiempos memorables y lugares remotos.

Nos vemos!


	12. Apasionada Despedida

Bien aquí el señor Kentroll Masters desaparecerá, y quise dejar este momento especial por las siguientes razones:  
1.- Trollear a una persona.  
2.- Darle un sentido a la pelea siguiente.  
3.- Ya era tiempo de que se lo diga es un menso jajaja

Por cierto, en el capítulo anterior mencioné a Kyo y Rugal de KOF, solo es un adelanto para el prox año, finalmente decidí un crossover entre SF y KOF que será la continuación de este fic.  
Kein Sylvan: Sobre esto que dije, está confirmado, habrá una pelea entre Terry contra Ken en la historia siguiente, solo tenme paciencia para acabar con este.  
Miki White: Ya saben tu identidad así que prepara el lapiz, goma y papel.

Este capítulo es lemon, pero con anterioridad este fic es ratificación M (18 ó +) así que si no los tienes procura saltarlo, que va si tiene Rating M por si quieren saber.

Todos los personajes de Street Fighter son de CAPCOM

* * *

Capítulo XI: Último día, Apasionada Despedida

Ya ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que Sakura ha acompañado a Ryu en Sujaku, finalmente cumplió su sueño y es la alumna del errante como lo quiso desde hace años atrás. Ryu enfoca sus fuerzas en Gouki, no hay respiro y quien flaquee por solo una milésima de segundos sufrirá las consecuencias. El guerrero ha estado concentrado gran parte del tiempo, trabajando duro junto a Sakura y enseñándole varias de sus técnicas en una posible lucha contra el demonio si es que Ryu llegase a fracasar en su misión, el mes fue pesado pero bastante agradable con la chica a su lado...

Queda solo un día y Ryu había olvidado las cosas que le diría a Sakura antes de ir a Goukentou, parece que la preocupación por derrotarlo se acrecentaba cada vez más, a pesar del Hou-ou No Hado y el duro entrenamiento en Grecia serían en vano. Ya eran las 9 de la noche y parten a dormir... sin antes hablar del asunto.

-Es hora de dormir Sakura, que tengas buenas noches.

-E... espera Ryu, antes de dormir quería... decirte algo.

-Pues dime, ¿qué sería?

-Verás... estee... – Sakura atropellaba sus palabras tratando de confesarle a Ryu lo que siente por él, notó que no se lo había dicho, pero había una razón. – ehmmm... _(Dilo de una maldita vez que lo amas)_ Ryu... yo...

El rostro de Sakura se enrojecía cada vez más cuando trataba de hablar, Ryu algo intuyó. – Ryu, no quiero... que pelees contra Gouki... no quiero que te pase nada malo... no quiero que mueras... no quiero perderte y...

-Shhhh... – poniendo sus dedos en los labios de la chica - Sakura... sabes qué debo hacerlo... no es solamente mi futuro el que está en juego y quiero hacer esto...

Y en ese momento Ryu supo inmediatamente lo que tenía que hacer, acercó el rostro de la joven hacia sí mismo y un beso cálido, húmedo y tierno se sintió no solo en los labios de los Shotokan sino que en todo el ambiente. Sakura se sintió en otro mundo, alejado de la realidad y recordando aquellos momentos en el que hablaban e incluso entrenaban juntos. Ryu por su parte dejó liberar esta tensión sintiéndose cada vez más tranquilo de la situación y de toda la presión a la cual se enfrentaba. Luego se separaron y Sakura tras recobrar el aliento, abrió los ojos y mirando fijamente al guerrero, este la tomó de la cintura y con el otro brazo la entrelazó entre el cabello de la chica. Sakura supo perfectamente que Ryu estaba hablando en serio y no sería una broma sino algo verdadero... que no era un sueño.

-Sin ti no se que hubiera hecho Sakura, siempre estuviste allí y jamás me di cuenta de lo que sentías por mí, hasta hace unos meses. Soy un verdadero tonto al no darme cuenta de lo que yo tenía hacia ti pero se acabó... lo único que me faltaba en mi corazón eras tú. Cuando me sentía poseído por el Satsui No Hado siempre estuviste conmigo, no te importó cuánto daño pudiese haber hecho, estabas presente en cualquier momento. Ken tenía razón, la real fuerza que tengo provenía de ti y es algo que Gouki jamás tendrá en la vida. No sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de no haberlo dicho antes, pero... Gouki no descansará hasta pelear conmigo y asesinar a todos quienes quiero. Por eso debo enfrentarlo para que no atormente más nuestras vidas... Tuve muchas pesadillas antes de volverte a ver, en todas ellas Gouki... acababa con todos... y a todos; a Chun-Li, a Ken, a Cammy, a Guy... pero la más dolorosa era ver como yo no podía hacer nada cuando ese maldito te hacía pedazos ante mis ojos, quiero cambiar todo eso, no dejaré que se salga con la suya. Yo te amo Sakura; te amo mucho, desde aquella vez que te acompañé en el verano, pero no sabía cómo lo podía explicar. Antes eso sí, debo terminar con algo pendiente con Gouki, quiero acabar con esta pesadilla para siempre y cuando esto termine estaremos juntos, te lo prometo.

Sakura estaba inmóvil, jamás creyó que Ryu dijese esas palabras y menos con el carácter que tenía desde sus enseñanzas con Gouken: callado, serio pero si preocupado por los suyos. Sakura se acerca a Ryu y correspondiéndole de la misma forma, enreda una de sus piernas en las del guerrero, rodea su cuello con ambas manos y acercan sus labios, besándose con deseo, pasión, amor y cierto grado de tristeza, pues quizás sea la última vez que pudieran verse. Las manos de ambos guerreros iban caminando hacia otras partes del cuerpo, al hacerlo ambos se miraron y ya no había vuelta atrás: ya no eran alumna y maestro ni una fan que admiraba a su luchador, sino que ahora iban a ser un hombre y una mujer que se aman, se necesitaban y si tenían que hacer el amor la noche antes de pelear contra el destino, lo iban a hacer.

-Yo también te amo... Ryu, pero desde que me salvaste de Bison, nunca nadie me había protegido de la muerte, nunca... Ryu quiero hacerlo ahora, no sé si te veré nuevamente después de mañana, por favor, te lo ruego, hagámoslo ahora, no lo se... te necesito y mucho...

Ryu podría haberse rehusado, era ocho años mayor y parecía algo inmoral e irrespetuoso para su persona a pesar de que Sakura ya era mayor de edad, pero el cariño que le tenía y las súplicas dulces de la chica lo hicieron tomar una decisión. Con esto, ambos se siguieron besando con pasión llegando a caricias por todo el cuerpo y llegó un momento en que Ryu había despojado la blusa de Sakura y ella por su lado la parte superior del karategi del guerrero. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, el deseo desenfrenado era mucho más fuerte que la cordura en estos momentos hasta que finalmente Ryu se llevó a Sakura su cuarto.

-Mi vida... mi amor... te amo... te amo Ryu... quiero ser tuya, solo tuya eternamente...

-Así será mi bello cerezo... pronto todo acabará mi niña y estaremos juntos para toda la vida como lo deseas.

Ryu continuó llenándola de besos por sus labios, su cuello, su mejilla, sus oídos hasta que empezó a acariciar los pechos de Sakura los cuales no eran grandes pero si armoniosos y firmes para su edad y contextura. La joven soltó un par de lágrimas y Ryu lo notó rápidamente por lo que las secó al instante y siguió con lo suyo. Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, se estaba entregando a Ryu antes de pelear con Gouki. Ryu continuando con su labor despojó la diminuta falda que llevaba Sakura dejándola solamente con una pantaleta color azul y un sostén del mismo color. Podía ver en ellas unas piernas blancas delgadas pero firmes por su musculatura y suaves como su piel. Ryu jamás se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era Sakura más aun con tiernos pero un poco maduros veinte años. Sakura se apega más a Ryu y le quita el pantalón de su clásica tenida de combate quedando solo en bóxer blanco. Los deseos de la joven por poseer un cuerpo trabajado por disciplina, convicción y ejercicios diarios eran cada vez más grandes, brazos y piernas morenas marcadas por el esfuerzo de superarse a si mismo, todo bajo riguroso entrenamiento y una ancha espalda que sintió Sakura de tanto abrazarlo. Ambos no habían notado en el otro tantos detalles así pero ahora era el momento, y quizás el último o el primero de muchos.

Ryu siguió acariciando cada parte del cuerpo de Sakura salvo las zonas íntimas, aquello podía esperar. Necesitaba tanto a la chica, sentir su esencia, su olor hasta que mientras besaba a Sakura la despojó del sostén manoseando, besando hasta lamiendo en círculos los pechos de la joven que comenzó a sentir como se entrecortaba su respiración por la excitación que tenía ahora. Las mejillas de Sakura se colocaron rojas hasta que Ryu hizo bajar la última prenda que cubría el Sexo de la bella e inocente Sakura mientras que el guerrero hizo lo mismo con el boxer que cubría su intimidad, era la ocasión ya que podía ser la última vez que se vean.

Los amantes quedaron ya completamente desnudos solo con las cintas que los identificaban, Ryu con la roja y sakura con la blanca. Ambos se las quitaron el uno al otro en gesto amable, al desatarle la cinta a Sakura esta mostraba un cabello un poco más largo que esa vez que la vio en su cuarto cuando llegaron desde hace un mes, Ryu se dio cuenta por fin de que ella ya no era la niña que conoció hace 5 años atrás que lo buscaba para él fuese su maestro sino una mujer dispuesta a todo por el amor de su vida.

-Jamás te dije lo hermosa que eres Sakura, ni siquiera el nombre de tu flor se compara a ti.

-Ryu, aunque eras callado... siempre fuiste lindo... quizás nadie más lo notaba o solo nosotros nos dimos cuenta.

-Mi... niña hermosa, solo sigamos.

Ryu la recostó en su cama y continuó con los besos hacia Sakura mientras que con la mano izquierda jugaba con el cabello de la flor de cerezo con la otra pasaba por el sexo de ella, que además ya estaba húmedo por la excitación.

-Ahh...

Sakura soltaba leves gemidos por sentir la mano de Ryu por su intimidad. Ryu siguió su camino besando y pasando su lengua sobre la muchacha, su cuello, sus pechos, su abdomen, hasta llegar al sexo de Sakura.

-Ryu... Ryu... ¡ahhhh!

Sakura ya no podía articular palabras y sus gemidos eran parte de ello. Ryu pasaba su lengua por el clítoris de Sakura una y otra vez, enredándolo, presionándolo para que le chica sintiera el placer de hacer el amor con el hombre que ama. Luego de estar así por varios minutos y de tener su primer orgasmo, quería demostrarle completamente como hacer sentir a una mujer. Ryu se separa de Sakura quien no se había dado cuenta de que el japonés no tenía nada abajo hasta que por fin la chica miró la hombría del guerrero y se sorprendió demasiado por la grandeza de este, aun cuando jamás se había interesado en ello sino en su corazón, pero este era el momento. Sin vacilar Sakura se dirige hacia Ryu y tomando el trozo de carne empieza a lamer la punta, los costados hasta llevárselo suavemente hacia su boca. Sakura mira nuevamente a Ryu creyendo que todo lo que hacían iba en contra de los principios de cada uno, más en los de Ryu. El guerrero le leyó de forma instantánea la mente de la bella flor de cerezo y le replicó como un caballero la respuesta a aquello.

-Sakura... nosotros lo queremos. Es la máxima expresión de lo que sentimos ahora. No quiero que sientas inseguridad por lo que hacemos, pero no te detengas. Si tu lo disfrutas y yo también ¿por qué no habríamos de seguir?

Ryu le soltó una sonrisa a Sakura y le dio un guiño para que no se preocupara más. Esta era una de las razones por la cual Sakura estaba enamorada de Ryu: la preocupación por sus seres queridos y su ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio.

-¿hablas... en serio Ryu?

Un simple beso pero cálido en sus labios fue la respuesta inmediata.

Sakura continuó con su labor oral masajeando con sus manos la hombría de Ryu mientras con su boca hacia movimientos lentos y placenteros, quería que su hombre sintiera el mismo placer que dio hace un rato atrás. Arriba, abajo y así constantemente, Ryu parecía perder toda la timidez y sería porque una mujer le hizo cambiar todo este mundo.

Pero todo eso acabó ya era el momento.

-Ya es tiempo mi flor.

-Si Ryu... hazme tuya. Lo deseo tanto...

En eso Ryu se coloca encima de Sakura y la joven abre sus piernas para que Ryu entre con su anatomía en su sexo. Cada centímetro que ganaba hacía aumentar el placer de ambos hasta qué Ryu penetró totalmente a la "universitaria" Sakura. Cada embestida era lenta pero constante y algunos gemidos de dolor apagados, pero Ryu creyó que solo era su imaginación, no pasó ni un minuto cuando Ryu se dio cuenta de que escurría un pequeño chorro de sangre en la vagina de la joven por lo qué inmediatamente se detuvo y quedó preguntando a Sakura.

-¿Eras virgen Sakura?

-Estee... sí... Ryu. Siempre esperé para entregarme al hombre que iba a amar, no soy como las otras chicas de Keio o de secundaria, quiero ser para un solo hombre y me... alegro qué seas tú esa persona.

Sakura volvió a lanzarse de espaldas a la cama y Ryu retomando las acciones continúa penetrando a la chica, con avances lentos mientras qué con su mano izquierda sostenía la cabeza de Sakura y con la otra apretaba uno de los pechos de ella. Sakura sentía como se entregaba al placer y a la lujuria de su protector abrazándolo fuerte contra sí misma. Los avances eran más fuertes y rápidos mientras ambos se dejaban llevar por el momento.

-Ryu... Ryu... ahhhh... mi... amor... por fin... ahhhh soy tuya... ufff... tuya... ahhm... toda tuya... ahhhh... sigue... sigue...

Sakura lo necesitaba tanto, sentir su cuerpo, su calor, sus caricias. Su respiración se entrecortaba al ritmo de sus movmientos buscando respirar para encontrar fuerzas. Al parecer Ryu no era tan tímido como se lo esperaban para luego comenzar a besar a la dulce y también sensual Sakura. Mientras estaban en lo suyo, sus lenguas tenían otro combate aparte, enredándose y mordiendo suavemente los labios de la flor de cerezo. Sakura se excitaba tanto que empujaba a Ryu contra su cuerpo para sentirlo más de lo que ya tenía de él.

-Mi vida... ahh... ahhh... R... Ryu... Ryuuu... ¡ah!

Sakura tuvo su segundo orgasmo y Ryu se detiene. La alocada mujer se separó y dejó al guerrero boca arriba para luego montarse sobre su pene. En eso Sakura coloca sus manos en los pechos marcados de Ryu por el ejercicio y este agarra firmemente las piernas delegadas y firmes de Sakura. Luego ella comienza a levantarse y a bajar sintiendo la hombría de Ryu dentro y medianamente fuera de su sexo.

-¿te gusta Ryu?

-Sí... Sakura, todo de... ti... No te detengas...

Sakura hace movimientos circulares gimiendo con cada vez más fuerza. La pasión y deseo más desenfrenados finalmente aparecieron y ambos sólo deseaban estar con el otro. Mientras Ryu apretaba fuertemente el trasero de la chica que no dejaba de gozar este momento. Ryu jamás creyó estar en esta situación, más aun con Sakura a quien la veía como una hermana menor, pero comprendió que no era su hermana menor; entendió que Sakura lo admiraba como peleador de artes marciales, pero a la vez lo amaba como persona. La chica que cada vez daba más y más gritos de tanto gemir hasta que Ryu se levanta de su sitio y besa con pasión y desenfreno a Sakura que se dejaba llevar por el momento.

Besando sus pechos sin dejar de penetrarla Ryu gozaba cada vez más lo que estaba haciendo, liberando toda la tensión de sus sentimientos a Sakura y sus deseos de poseerla (en buen término) porque el guerrero ya no podía más sin aguantar estar lejos de ella.

Ya habían pasado horas y los amantes seguían en su juego de amor sin percatarse del transcurso del tiempo, pero no durarían mucho tiempo. Sakura se aferraba más a las sabanas inclinándose un poco hacia atrás mientras Ryu mantenía su trabajo en orden con cada embestida que le daba a la flor de cerezo, pero sus cuerpos los comenzaron a traicionar, sobre todo en Ryu que estaba a punto de acabar.

-¡Sakura... parece que voy a terminar!

-Aguanta un poco... ahhh... un poco máas... ¡ahhhhh!

Y con un rápido movimiento Sakura se separa de Ryu otra vez y nuevamente Ryu se coloca de espaldas a la cama y Sakura se le monta encima otra vez.

-¡Un poco más Ryu... un poco... ahhh... que... ahh...hhhhh!

-[R/S]: ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!

Y llegaron al éxtasis, con un último gemido Sakura se abraza a Ryu estando sobre él y parte de los fluidos de ambos, con caras de cansancio se miran a los ojos fijamente.

-Ahh... así se siente... Ryu ¿o no...?

-Así parece... Sakura...

Son las 12 p.m. y ambos concluyeron, el cansancio era notorio, claro, era la primera vez de ambos. Los rostros de ambos estaban en carmín por todos los movimientos pero no les importó, hasta sonrieron. Ya no hubo tabúes algunos o los nervios de meses anteriores relacionados con las bromas de doble sentido de Ken que les impidieron tener relaciones sexuales con amor: ya no, eso quedó atrás, ambos se aman y se quieren, Ryu ya le dijo a Sakura que quería terminar con las pesadillas de Gouki para iniciar una vida con ella, alejada de los constantes viajes por el mundo, ya no hay rival más que derrotar salvo Gouki y su corazón, a quien le demostró que había un motivo para pelear y Sakura es esa persona, la mujer que lo hizo cambiar.

-Te amo Ryu.

-Yo también Sakura...

-Hazme una promesa.

Tomando una de las manos de Sakura, Ryu le dirige su mirada - Lo que sea... para mi hermosa flor.

-Vence a Gouki, sabes que puedes hacerlo, Ken, tus amigos, Gouken, Sayaka, creen en ti y yo también se que puedes vencerlo y quiero que vuelvas con vida... a mí. Pelea por tus ideales. Cumple esa promesa a Gouken-sama, y libéralo de la oscuridad.

-Promesa de guerrero - se acerca a darle un beso tierno a Sakura sin antes decirle - pero en especial... - Ryu tomando más fuertemente las manos de Sakura con las suyas - PELEARE POR TI Sakura.

Finalmente ambos caen abrazados al sueño tras experimentar el amor físico... sin saber lo que ocurrirá momentos más tarde en el futuro de Ryu, olvidando aquellos momentos tristes y disfrutando una mágica noche con Sakura, quien ahora su mujer.

Mañana es el día decisivo y no hay vuelta atrás, la pelea mortal entre dos contendientes, quizás los más poderosos peleadores de artes marciales. El último combate está por empezar. ¿Vencerá la nueva convicción de Ryu... o el Amo de los Puños logrará ser el dominador absoluto del poder?

Viento contra oscuridad... El fin de la línea está por llegar, a uno de estos combatientes...

* * *

Por fin pude terminar este cap. lemon, algo sentimental por lo demás, la primera vez de ambos (además del beso) y pasar la noche juntos antes del combate final.  
El cap. siguiente será lo que se esperaba, el clímax de la historia: Ryu vs Gouki, la última pelea de según yo, los arte marcialistas más poderosos del universo de SF.

Cualquier duda, crítica, opinión o comentario de este capítulo háganmelo saber para corregir respecto a los términos de escribir algo así.

nos olemos luego! (Voz de Rafa Gorgory)


	13. Batalla de Destinos

Round 1 Fight! comenzó la pelea.

Resumen: Ryu desafía a Gouki a muerte para evitar una posible masacre a sus amigos y a Sakura en especial. Luego de entrenar en Grecia, despierta un nuevo poder y pasa sus últimos días junto a Sakura en Sujaku. Después de la noche anterior en que Ryu y Sakura hicieron el amor, tenía que enfrentar a su destino.  
Solo espero no decepcionar en esta pelea, ya que es la más importante de la historia.

Kein Sylvan y Miki: Cada vez me agrada seguir haciendo más fics con sus apoyos y reviews, en serio: gracias por sus opiniones.

Como siempre que todos los personajes son de CAPCOM (salvo algunos cameos que son de SNK)

* * *

Capítulo XII: Batalla de destinos

Luego de aquella mágica noche en que Ryu y Sakura fundieron sus almas ya como hombre y mujer el momento había llegado, el dragón del viento tenía que enfrentar a su destino, el último obstáculo que los separaba de una vida feliz: Gouki. Ryu despertó al amanecer y notó que Sakura ya no estaba durmiendo con él, la buscó hasta encontrarla en la cocina preparando el desayuno como todas las mañanas por lo que Ryu decidió tomar una ducha bien fría para estar activo. Luego al salir, vistió solo su gi blanco y se dirigió al comedor donde la chica ya lo estaba esperando para comer.

-Ni creas que pelearás con el estomago vacío ¿o no Ryu?

-Ohhh... gracias Sakura, pero no tenías que molestarte.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer antes que te vayas...

En ese momento una tristeza ahondaba en Sakura, porque Ryu podía perder la vida en esa pelea, pero sabía que tenía que terminar algo pendiente, y si lo hacía estarían juntos para siempre.

-Sakura... cumpliré mi promesa. Volveré.

Tras la pequeña platica, ambos desayunaron en silencio y solo minutos más tarde se asomaban vientos fuertes. Lo tomaron como el indicio del enfrentamiento al que Ryu debía encarar. Terminando el desayuno, Ryu se coloca sus guanteletes rojos y su obi negro clásico y cuando estaba arreglándose, Sakura le devolvió la cinta roja que le dio antes de ir a Grecia. En el momento de la ducha, la joven aprovechó de grabar rápidamente una frase para que Ryu recordase porque estaba luchando. Ryu tomó la cinta y comenzó a leer:

"_Mi corazón te pertenece, no olvides porque peleas. Te amo. Por siempre, Sakura"_

Ryu no evitó abrazar y besar una vez más a Sakura, nunca creyó que una mujer se interesara tanto en él y menos en las condiciones las cuales Ryu se sentía que estaba. Después, Sakura toma la cinta grabada y la ata a la frente de Ryu, le entrega su morral blanco y lo acompaña a la puerta sin antes despedirse de su guerrero.

-Cuídate Ryu... te estaré esperando.

-Tú también cuídate Sakura, y no olvidaré mi promesa. Lo juro.

Con un beso tierno y cálido los guerreros dan el que podría ser su último adiós, pero en ese momento aparece un vehículo bastante lujoso frente al dojo, era Ken, quien también venía a despedirse de Ryu.

-Sabía perfectamente que ibas a estar aquí despidiéndote de Sakura, Ryu. Después de años por fin podrás ponerle termino, hazlo hermano.

-Volveré Ken.

Y chocando puños como es de costumbre, Ryu parte a Goukentou.

Los seis meses que Ryu pidió de tiempo ya se agotaron, partiendo hacia el mar que estaba en frente de Goukentou. El guerrero miró hacia atrás recordando algunos pasajes de sus amigos, pero ya no hay vuelta que darle, había que cumplir una promesa y esa era derrotar al demonio. Concentrando un poco de ki con una kata, Ryu se desplaza con el Ashura Senkuu en dirección a la isla de la muerte, ya que no había otro medio para llegar a él. Al llegar a tierra, Ryu se dirige a la cueva donde Gouki lo estaría esperando. Cada vez que caminaba, Ryu observaba cráneos y huesos, quizás eran de los guerreros anteriores que Gouki asesinó o de quienes visitaban la isla con destino fatal. Finalmente Ryu llega a su meta y al entrar a la caverna oscura de Goukentou, ésta se ilumina sola, las velas prendían con el paso de Ryu hasta que observa el brillo rojizo del kanji ten. Gouki lo esperaba dándole la espalda.

-jum... Llegaste guerrero.

-Te dije que solo eran seis meses, ahora si maldito... ¡lucha ahora!

Ryu se lanza inmediatamente al ataque tomando la acción ofensiva con una patada y Gouki lo bloquea con su brazo derecho sin siquiera moverse de su lugar.

-Al parecer no has entendido tonto ¡soy el poder hecho carne!

El oscuro se gira y con un Zugai Hasatsu manda a Ryu lejos de si rodando para evitar el daño. Ryu no podía entender cómo es que Gouki se volvió tan poderoso en pocos años.

_¿Desde cuándo este demonio se volvió más fuerte? ¡Demonios si lo vencí hace 2 años!_

Ryu retoma la ofensiva con golpes en el torso y las costillas, pero Gouki las bloqueaba bien... muy bien, de manera que contraatacó con un Zankukyaku débil para luego atacarlo con un Go Shoryuken y reír burlándose de Ryu.

-¡Y así me desafías a una pelea a muerte Ryu! Me estás atacando como el imbécil de Masters, y con la fuerza de esa chiquilla débil y fastidiosa ¡JA-JA-JA-JA!

-¡No hables así de Ken y Sakura! ¡No digas sus nombres!

-Entonces acércate Ryu ¡Enséñame tu verdadero poder!

Ryu por tercera vez comienza con el ataque y Gouki estaba listo para contrarrestar al guerrero pero en ese momento Ryu se detuvo y espero al golpe de Gouki. Con la posición de kata de los Ansatsuken, bloquea con un parrying el Zankukyaku y al llegar a tierra Ryu lo derriba con una patada baja y luego ejecutar un Senpu Tatsumaki. La versión Ex de la patada tornado envía lejos al demonio y para rematar en el aire Ryu hace un Shinkuu Hadoken que impacta de lleno a Gouki dejándole un sabor a metal en los labios.

-Mejor te enseñaré a no confiarte en la batalla Gouki. Sabes bien que esta pelea definirá los destinos de nosotros.

-Ese era el Ryu que quería ver - Gouki se levanta y realiza la misma pose de los Ansatsuken- ¡Messatsu!

Y la batalla continúa. Ryu y Gouki lanzaban Hadokens en velocidad, cancelándose unos a otros hasta que al décimo Hadoken saltan ambos al encuentro, al toparse "face to face" ambos se golpean el rostro saliendo disparados por el impacto y rodando para retomar las guardias.

Sakura y Ken estaban esperando el regreso de Ryu, pero ciertas circunstancias los harían cambiar de parecer. Los vientos soplaban en una dirección y cartas de tarot aparecían ante ellos; era Rose para traerles el combate de los guerreros.

-Sabía que estarían preocupados por Ryu así que les traje esto.

Una vez dentro de la casa de Sakura, Rose saca la carta del diablo y aparecen imágenes difusas. Aclarada la imagen observan a Ryu con Gouki luchando con serios signos de cansancio en el dragón del viento.

-¡Ryu noooooo! ¡¿Acaso no podemos hacer nada?!

-Lo siento Sakura -responde Ken- aunque me cueste admitirlo, Ryu y ese demonio son totalmente más poderosos que nosotros e incluso contra Asura destrozaron la Luna en una ocasión, además seríamos solo un estorbo, estamos fuera de su nivel.

Sakura con un par de lágrimas tras las palabras del americano toma la decisión más radical que pudo haber hecho -Rose... llévame a Goukentou.

-¿Sakura estás loca? ¡Morirás si vas allá!

-¡Y si no voy Ken, Ryu morirá! ¡Esta no es su pelea, es mía también! No me importa si vas conmigo, iré sola. Rose llévame a Goukentou, por favor.

La genovesa vio la determinación de la chica de proteger a Ryu y sospechó algo, al descubrirlo le dio una carta: La del mundo. - Se que estás enamorada de Ryu y no dejarías que nada malo le pase, y por lo que se eres la llave de su poder. Ten esto, te llevará a Goukentou, solo concéntrate y estarás allá enseguida.

-¡Entonces también iré! Tienes razón Sakura ¡Ryu ya no pelea solo! ¿Qué?

Unos sismos empezaron a sentirse y a escucharse y divisan dos líneas de energía, una púrpura y otra azul que identificaban las auras de ambos combatientes. Ryu chocaba su puño con el de Gouki, mirándose con furia para luego tomarse con furia desde las palmas de las manos haciendo presión y fuerza mientras la tierra comenzaba a romperse.

-¡VAMOS GUERRERO! ¿¡DONDE ESTA EL PODER CON EL QUE DICES QUE ACABARAS TODO ESTO!?

-¡Solo pelea Gouki!

Con una patada baja Ryu logra derribar a Gouki, una patada giratoria estando en el aire y...

-¡Jodan Sokouto Geri!

Ryu envía al demonio hasta una de las murallas de roca de la cueva, Gouki se gira y el errante le lanza un Shakunetsu Hadoken, el oscuro le devuelve el Hadoken de fuego pero con más potencia, al segundo impacto el de Gouki supera al de Ryu y este lo bloquea, el demonio aprovecha para encajarle una patada a las piernas, el dolor hace que Ryu baje su guardia y recibe varios golpes al torso y de upper a la mandíbula, el ataque continua con un Gou Shoryuken cancelado, estando Ryu en el aire Gouki salta y en la cima del arco golpea con la patada del Tenmakujin Kyaku mandándolo a tierra para luego...

-¡Messatsu! ¡Tenma Gou Zankuu!

La lluvia de Zankus Hadokens en forma de meteoros impactan al lugar donde Ryu cayó, Gouki cae de pie dándole la espalda a Ryu y riendo de su superioridad. - ¡No eres nadie tonto! ¡Nunca me vencerás!

-¡Agh! Sigues siendo igual de fuerte, pero... sigues... siendo igual de testarudo.

-¿¡Qué dices!?

Ryu se levanta con dificultad pero las últimas palabras hicieron que Gouki se molestara bastante, en especial la de testarudo. Cuando el demonio reacciona, Ryu conecta una patada en las costillas, una a la cabeza y descolocado totalmente, una lluvia de Hadokens recibe sobre el Amo de los Puños.- ¡Ren Hadoken! – Ryu carga un poco de ki y lanza un Hadoken más de fuego...

-Baku... ¡Hadoken!

La fuerza era explosiva como el Shakunetsu pero la técnica igual a la de la Sokouto Geri, haciéndolo rebotar en una de las rocas y continuar con los golpes...

-¡Hado Shoryuken! – Ryu prepara en el aire otra técnica mas... - ¡Tenma Zankuu Hadoken!

Ryu le devuelve el golpe de Gouki sin el instinto asesino en él, Gouki se sintió molesto en ver como Ryu imitaba sus movimientos sin perder el control. Ryu cae en cuclillas y mirando desde arriba con mirada fría en los ojos color sangre del demonio, quien rápidamente se levanta para tomar su guardia y concentrar su ki.

-¡Ya me aburriste Ryu! ¡Yiaaaaaaaaagghhhh!

Gouki concentraba todo su odio, su furia; si gi empezó a cambiar de color a un púrpura, sus ojos se pusieron más rojizos, su cabello se tornó blanco y su aura roja como sus ojos.

-¡Me hartaste Ryu! ¡Ahora con mi forma verdadera acabaré... ¿¡QUÉ QUÉ!?

-¡Hado Kakusei!

Mientras Shin Gouki concentraba el poder del Satsui no Hado, no se percató que Ryu también concentraba su ki, su aura se tornó azul, sus ojos del mismo color y pequeños rayos brotaban de su cuerpo.

-Denjin No Hado Gouki, el poder eléctrico.

-¡Muere!

Shin Gouki toma las acciones con un golpe de puño y Ryu la bloquea fácilmente con el parrying y mandarlo lejos con la Tatsumaki Senpukyaku.

-[R/G]: ¡Ashura Senkuu!

La teletransportación de Ashura, Ryu y Gouki la aplican al mismo tiempo, al chocar un fuerte terrenal salió en parte de lo que quedaba de la cueva algo destrozada, cuando los humos se disipan, ambos aparecen golpeándose el rostro con el puño, con el otro brazo repiten la misma acción...

-¡Hadoken!

-¡Gou Hado!

A tan corta distancia, los guerreros son lanzados directamente a las estatuas del demonio. Ryu tenía las costillas flojas, y algo de dolor por los golpes que encajó Gouki, muy similares a los de su pelea con Ken; Gouki tenía débiles los brazos y el cuerpo lo tenía pesado por recibir tanto castigo de Ryu, pero disfrutaba su propio dolor. La pelea se extiende por horas, el cansancio, la fuerza, el espíritu se agotaban con el paso de los minutos... parecía que Ryu tenía la ventaja, pero los golpes de Gouki eran más asertivos.

Mientras tanto Sakura y Ken se dirigen a Goukentou, la carta de Rose: la del mundo los guiará hasta las afueras de la isla. Sakura toma concentración con una kata, enfocándose en la sangrienta batalla de dos titanes.

_(Ryu... ¡Resiste! ¡Iremos por ti!)_

Ken no podía creer la cantidad de concentación que tomaba Sakura, era otra persona, más madura, así que en la misma posición de kata concentra su ki en la carta del Mundo que flotaba conforme el ki de ambos aumentaba.

-Adios Rose, deseanos suerte.

-Cuidense, los demás los esperan.

Ken y Sakura llegan inmediatamente teletransportándose a la isla de la muerte, observando varios destrozos y marcas de peleas...

-¡Shinkuu Hadoken!

-¡Messatsu Gou Hado!

-Son ellos...

-(¿?): ¡Esperen!

Cuando los dos guerreros voltean ven a varios amigos: Chun-Li, Sagat, Cammy, Guile, Alex, Dudley, Sean, Guy, Viper y sorpresivamente Cody.

-[GY]: Esta ya no es la pelea de Ryu, es de todos nosotros, Rose nos avisó de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-[CM]: Juni, Juli y las demás están en camino, no sirve de nada ayudar si el verdadero motivo de los caos es aquí.

-[K]: Gracias muchachos, ¿Sean? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? esto no es para novatos, la pelea esta es en serio.

-[S]: Lo se sensei, pero aun en formación sigo siendo un Shotokan más.

Ken sonrió ante la determinación de su discípulo, a pesar de que esta batalla le costase la muerte. - no hay duda que algún día serás más fuerte que yo Matsuda. ¿Ey pero qué hace el convicto aquí?

-[GY]: Con ayuda de Metro City e Interpol les permití que liberaran a Cody para ayudarme con esto.

-[CD]: Nunca perdonaré a ese bastardo lo que hizo.

-Ah... Olvidé decirles, uno de los rayos que caen por todo el mundo... Jessica fue alcanzada por uno de ellos, y como el rayo fue púrpura, supusimos que Gouki fue el causante.

-Pero ¿No que habían terminado luego de...

-¿¡KEN!?

-Esta bien esta bien, es que es raro que nos ayude.

-¿Ayudarte? Sueña Masters, esto es personal.

-[SG]: Ryu y ese demonio están dentro de esa cueva, hay que ir rápido.

-(¿?): _¡Cammy! ¡Cammy!_

-Habla Cammy ¿Marz?

-[M]: _¡Estamos a metros de llegar! ¡No solo ese tal Gouki provoca daños en el planeta, escucha este audio de reportaje!_

-Ponlo al alta voz.

_"Una lluvia de rayos azules y púrpuras caen en varios puntos del planeta, los científicos no pueden explicar el fenómeno acompañado de sismos de baja intensidad, no estamos seguros pero... Posiblemente sea nuestro fin"_

-¿Rayos azules? Eso significa que la pelea de Ryu y Gouki causan los estragos... ¿Pero a ese nivel?

-Cammy, la pelea de Ryu y Gouki va más allá de nosotros y de este mundo: Gouki en su forma verdadera es un semidiós y rogaré al cielo que su última transformación no aparezca; Ryu dice haber alcanzado ese nivel entrenando por meses en Grecia, esta lucha tiene otros motivos ¡Lo cuál no me impide ayudarlo! ¡Es mi mejor amigo, el hermano que no tuve! ¡A mi, Sakura y a todos ustedes nos enseñó lo más importante de ser un peleador! ¡Iré a costa de mi vida!

-[SK]: ¡Yo también! ¡No dejaré que Ryu muera!

-[CL] Tienes razón Ken, Sakura, ¡Vamos, en marcha!

Finalmente los Street Fighters avanzan en dirección a la cueva... Ryu sentía cansancio mientras que Gouki se veía un poco más completo, la pelea se extenuó por más tiempo, casi dos horas de combate y como lo dijo Ken, esta pelea no corresponde a este mundo.

-Ah... ahh... _¡maldición! ¿¡Por qué demonios este poder no aparece!? ¡Entrené por meses, sacrifiqué sudor y esfuerzo! ¿¡Qué maldita sea me falta para vencerlo!?_

El Hado Kakusei de Ryu desaparece y Shin Gouki comprendió que el errante no podía soportar tanto tiempo en ese estado. Usando el Ashura Senkuu, le da un golpe tan estremecedor en su pecho; Ryu escupe sangre y el demonio le atesta un Messatsu Gou Shoryu, cae primero que Ryu y aprovecha esos segundos para lanzar un Messatsu Gou Hado y continuar el castigo con el Messatsu Gou Rasen. Ryu cae estrepitosamente al suelo y la distancia era perfecta para concentrar el máximo poder del Satsui no Hado en una sola técnica.

-¡Metsu!... Me decepcionaste Ryu ¡Tendré que acabar contigo antes! ¡Shun!

-_Fallé..._

-¡Goku!

_-Perdónenme... todos..._

-¡Double Shinkuu Hadoken!

-¡Tiger Cannon!

-¡Hado Burst!

-¡Aura Soul Spark!

-¡Kikosho!

-¡Sonic Boom Typhon!

Cuando Gouki aparece frente a Ryu, todas esas técnicas juntas le llegan como si fuera a quemarropa y lanzado bastante lejos del lugar, mientras que Ryu voltea a mirar y ve a sus compañeros y rivales al frente suyo.

-A... ami... gos, ¿qué... hacen a... cá?

-[K]: ¡A qué crees tonto! ¡A salvarte!

-Ken, sabes... que esta... es mi pelea... debo seguir.

-[RS]: Ryu descansa, nosotros ganaremos tiempo para que te recuperes.

-No... Rose, no quiero... que se sacrifiquen por mi...

-[SK]: Lo siento Ryu, esto no es a decisión de nadie.

Ryu se alegra por ver a Sakura, lo malo es que justamente eso quería evitar, las pesadillas tendrían como fin la muerte de todos. – Sakura...

-Ryu esta no es solo tu pelea, es de todos nosotros, no estás solo. Ken dijo que tu lucha con Gouki va más allá de esta tierra, sabemos que podemos morir, pero antes ¿A nosotros nos importa?

-Sakura... tienes a tus padres y a Tsukushi; Ken... tienes un gran hijo como Mel y una linda esposa como Eliza, al igual que Guile que tiene a Jane y Amy; Chun-Li, a Feiling; Maya a Lauren; Guy, tu también tienes prometida ¿no? Ustedes tienen muchas cosas lindas que disfrutar y si mueren, la vida de ellos se hará pedazos...

-Ryu... y si tu mueres, ¿no piensas que pasaría conmigo?

Todos miraron raros a Sakura, ¿por qué dijo esas palabras? Solo Ken, Chun-Li y Juni sabían de lo que estaba pasando entre ambos, pero en ese momento Gouki aparece, más furioso que nunca.

_¡Ustedes no se entrometan!_

Una fuerte explosión rondó Goukentou, y un aura azul oscura salía del lugar donde Gouki fue impactado.

-[K]: ¡Oh no! ¡Demonios! ¡Esto justamente queríamos evitar!

-[V]: ¿de qué hablas Ken?

-[K]: Maya... ¿recuerdas cuando atacaste a Cammy en California y despertaste el Satsui no Hado de Ryu?

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Casi te mata, pues prepárate, estás a punto de pelear con alguien más poderoso que Ryu bajo el instinto asesino.

Todos sus amigos toman sus guardias, aparece Gouki, distinto, más musculoso, la parte superior del gi rasgada por completo, el collar de cuentas de los Ansatsuken se separa y con un color dorado y brillante rodean su aura, sus ojos se tornan negros totales, su cabello más blanco, casi puro. Los Street Fighters ahora tendrían un desafío mayor...

-SOY ONI... ¡EL DESTRUCTOR DE LOS CIELOS! Y ESTA PELEA ES SOLO CONTRA RYU ¡QUIEN OSE INTERFERIR MORIRA EN EL INTENTO!

-(¿?) : ¡Cammy!

En ese momento aparecen las 12 mujeres que una vez fueron controladas por Bison, ahora siendo parte de las fuerzas internacionales protegiendo al mundo: las Ex-Dolls lideradas por las alemanas Juli y Juni.

-Sentimos la demora, ¡oh dios santo! ¿¡Qué es eso!?

-Es Gouki Juli, pero más poderoso. Bien, ustedes chicas cuiden a Ryu y que Enero se encargue de mantenerlo en buen estado, nosotros nos encargaremos de este demonio.

-ESO NO SERA NECESARIO SEÑORITAS...

Al decir esas palabras, su sola aura oscura formó guerreros, al parecer guerreros Ansatsuken que fueron influenciados por el Satsui no Hado.

-¡Ahora sí que te pasaste de los límites Gouki! ¡Eres un maldito ogro!

-EN EFECTO MASTERS, ESO ES LO QUE SOY.

-¡Pagarás por todo lo que hiciste!

Ryu se encuentra descansando y resguardado por las ex-Dolls, mientras que los guerreros que Oni invocó serán los rivales del resto de los combatientes. El errante no sabe lo que pasa, y como se cuestionó, ¿por qué el Hou-ou No Hado no despierta? Algo es lo que falta, y debe apurarse luego, antes de que... sea tarde.

* * *

NOTAS A CONSIDERAR:

1.- Cuando Gouki invoca a los guerreros oscuros por su aura, me basé en la película SF Alpha Generations donde Evil Ryu invoca espíritus de los guerreros que cayeron en el Satsui No Hado cuando pelea contra Gouki.

2.- Si encuentran que la batalla es exagerada, es porque los poderes límites que alcanzaron ambos son más allá de la Tierra (Shin Gouki es un Semidiós y Oni es apodado: "El Destructor del cielo" según el juego Asura's Wtath (DLC) que también es de CAPCOM (Vean la destrucción de la Luna). Mientras que Ryu posee el Hou-ou No Hado (fénix si quieren saber) que es relacionado con mitología y dioses griegos por lo que alcanzaría los niveles del semidiós.

3.- El Kikosho de Chun-Li en esta ocasión es un proyectil.

4.- Cuando Gouki y Ryu se golpean el rostro y salen los humos, solo es cosa de ver 3 escenas de DBZ y verán la similitud: Goku vs Vegeta, Goten vs Trunks y Goku jr. vs Vegeta jr (GT) eso explica todo xD.

Cualquier duda u opinión al respecto háganmela saber y así estar al tanto del suceso.

nos vemos luego!


	14. Encarando al Destino

Round 2: La salvación / Sakura vs Oni

Si se preguntan por las razones del porque Cody aparece en la historia, solo decir que es "tragicómica" algo del Bad Luck Brian, que ahora es "Bad Luck Jessica"

Kein Sylvan: Tus reviews cada vez más agradables y me gustó que te rieras de esa anécdota, esta va para tí y será el punto clímax de la pelea.

Sinceramente como es la última pelea deben demostrar todo su poder y como sus técnicas han evolucionado a niveles sobre humanos pues... xD

Como siempre repetir que todos los personajes presentes son propiedad de CAPCOM, hecho por un fan y para los fans sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo XIII: Encarando al Destino, un Amor Desatado

Ryu y Gouki disputaban el más butal de todos sus combates cuyo fin sería la muerte de uno de ellos o de ambos. El errante tenía la ventaja pero su cansancio y falta de fuerzas se hicieron notar para que el demonio lo atacase con todo. Ryu estuvo a punto de morir con el Shun Goku Satsu de Gouki, eso hasta que sus amigos llegaron al rescate a tiempo para evitar la tragedia. Ahora transformado en Oni, buscará vengarse.

-[K]: Bien Gouki, yo... Ken Masters, discípulo de Gouken y dragón del fuego ¡seré tu oponente!

-¡Ataquen guerreros caídos! y tu... dragón de fuego ¡Enséñame tu poder!

Ken se lanza con una patada y bloqueada sin problemas por el ogro, mientras tanto los otros guerreros luchaban contra los peleadores oscuros del Ansatsuken.

Las ex-Dolls tenían que pelear 2 contra uno por el enorme poder de los caídos con Juli y Juni a la cabeza; Rose, Guy, Chun-Li y los demás tenían muchos problemas para atestarles golpes buenos, incluyendo a Sean que siendo un Shotokan más, conoce bastante los movimientos de Ken; eso sí salvo dos personas que llegaban a acabar con un guerrero oscuro para continuar con otro: Sagat que había vencido un par de veces a Ryu y para sorpresa de todos Sakura que a base de técnicas y grandes movimientos hizo que muchos reaccionaran.

-¡Sho-ouken!

-¡Tiger Uppercut!

Sakura y Sagat peleaban a una coordinación tan impresionante que provocaron una sonrisa en Ryu, que a pesar de estar malherido y atendido por Enero y Marz, se sentía satisfecho por ver tanto a su rival de años y a su amor luchar juntos. A ambos solo les quedaba un guerrero y estando acorralados por la flor de cerezo y el tailandés, ambos se leyeron la mente para atacarlo.

-¡Sakura!

-¡Hai!

...

-¡Tiger Rage!

-¡Haru Ichiban!

Sakura golpeaba a los tobillos y Sagat embocaba todo su poder en el abdomen del guerrero oscuro haciéndolo doblarse, Sakura continúa su ataque levantándolo con una patada y golpearlo con el Sakura Otoshi mientras Sagat concentra su Angry Charge. Luego del tercer impacto, la chica lo manda a tierra y Sagat...

-¡Tiger Ascention!

... Lo ejecuta estando sobre su sitio y ascendiendo con la imagen del tigre en su puño. La nueva técnica del emperador del Muay Thai hizo rugir la cueva de Goukentou, el guerrero oscuro cae y con Sakura se disponen a ayudar al resto en el que estaban con graves aprietos...

Enero logra recomponer a Ryu y la más joven de las Dolls es golpeada por los guerreros oscuros que ya habían dejado fuera de combate a varios, sorpresivamente Chun-Li, Cammy, Guile y Alex son los primeros en caer: solo Rose por el Soul Power, Guy que es más experimentado y Cody por venganza eran quienes seguían en pie, incluso Ibuki, la joven kunoichi llegó de rescate para intentar ayudar a Sakura. Ryu atesta un Shoryuken a quemarropa eliminando un guerrero oscuro, tratando de reanimar a Enero observa que las otras 11 chicas estaban inconscientes, pero los guerreros que las enfrentaron también cayeron, las dejó en un mismo lado y se dispuso a ayudar a los demás.

Ken utilizaba toda su fuerza en poder ganar tiempo, su Shoryuken ha sido su golpe más fuerte pero contra Oni ya no era posible, sus poderes eran sorprendentemente más poderosos que los del americano que solo luchaba a punta de espíritu. Oni lanza un Gorai Hadoken y Ken un Ex Hadoken, el del ogro era muy superior y atraviesa la onda azul para golpear su plexo y hacerle un barrido, Ken se levanta pero Oni ya estaba sobre él y una lluvia de golpes recibe el dragón del fuego y el ogro finaliza con un Messatsu Gou Shoryu. Ken cae inconsciente y Oni ya tenía preparado lo que iba a hacer.

-HAS PELEADO BIEN DRAGÓN DEL FUEGO... PERO ME DECEPCIONAS ¡TU PODER NO ES COMPARABLE CON EL DE LOS DIOSES! ¡YO SOY EL ELEGIDO! ¡MISOGI!

-¡Ken! ¡Nooooo!

Ryu por instinto usó el Ashura Senkuu y empuja a Ken con sus piernas, una fuerte explosión se produjo en el centro de la isla y cuando desaparece, Ken aparece lejos del lugar sano y salvo, cuando los combatientes que siguen en pie observan los humos disipándose, ven a Ryu: con las piernas destrozadas, si bien por fuera se veían solo marcas de sangre, por dentro se estaban partiéndose en dos, sus huesos estaban rotos por completo y un grito enorme dio Ryu solo por el dolor.

-ASÍ QUE AUN ESTAS VIVO RYU. ME IMPRESIONAS, PERO MEJOR PARA MI, ¡AHORA SI TE MATARE SIN NINGUN INSECTO QUE SE ENTROMETA!

-¡No eso no! ¡Bunshin Gorai Senpujin!

-Y HABLANDO DE INSECTOS...

Guy se acerca rápidamente a Oni, pero es recibido con un Senkuu Go Shoha, la técnica de Gouken que golpea dos veces al abdomen para amortiguar y a la mandíbula para levantar, cuando se encuentra en el aire, un Meido Go Hado sale de sus manos: ocho golpes y en el mismo momento Oni concentra una onda más poderosa que al impactarlo sale el kanji ten con el aura. Guy cae inconsciente y Rose es la primera en reaccionar.

-¡Guy! ¡Guy!

-AHORA SIGUES TU MUJER.

Oni le lanza la misma técnica a Rose que trató de devolverlo con el Soul Reflect, pero no, el Meido Go Hado lo atraviesa y la genovesa recibe de lleno el ataque con el mismo resultado de Guy. Sagat y Cody también lo buscaron pero resultaron iguales: dañados seriamente e inconscientes. Oni se acerca a Ryu pero una figura se interpone en su camino: Sakura.

-Ahora yo seré tu oponente.

-¡JA-JA-JA-JA-JA-JA! ¿DE VERDAD PIENSAS ENFRENTARME MOCOSA?

-Ryu me enseñó que no importa el tamaño del oponente, sino la convicción de seguir adelante.

-MASTERS ME DIJO ESO Y MIRA COMO TERMINÓ.

Sakura miraba a Ken, pero su decisión no había cambiado, es más su mirada fria como el acero dio a conocer su determinación.

-BIEN, SI ASI LO QUIERES... ¡MUERE!

Oni se lanza con un Messatsu Go Hado sobre Sakura, un pequeño humo aparece y el ogro aprovecha de avanzar con el Ashura Senkuu para dar con el Zugai Hasatsu, cuando Oni da el golpe, una palma bloquea su ataque y aparece Sakura usando un Parrying: con el aura roja, ojos rojo sangre y su uniforme de preparatoria (le había mencionado a Ryu que peleaba más comodo con ello) más oscuro, Oni abrio sus ojos ampliamente viendo como ella dominaba el poder donde luego el aura roja cambiaba a azul y sus ojos y tu tenida de combate volvían a la normalidad.

-Ryu también me enseñó que es uno quien domina el poder y no al revés ¡Y que uno es dueño de su destino! ¡Uooooosh!

Sakura conectaba un gancho de izquierda, seguido de una patada a la zona media y su patada característica; una flower kick para quitarle balance y continuar con un Shinkuu Hadoken. Oni tenía la boca con sabor a cobre y se sintió humillado por ver como Sakura dominaba el Satsui no Hado frente a sus ojos sin perder el control.

-¡MALDITA NIÑA! ¡SUFRIRAS MI IRA!

-¡Y tu sufrirás la mía por dañar a MI RYU! ¡Hadoken!

Sakura peleaba a gran nivel, ni Ken pudo doblegar en instantes a Gouki y menos en esta transformación, pasa una hora más y ambos guerreros demostraban gran coraje y Ryu solo como espectador e inválido.

_Sakura... Confío en ti... ¡Puedes Hacerlo!_

Oni retoma la ofensiva con una patada a las costillas de Sakura que gesticula de dolor ante la fuerza que recibió, una Tatsumaki Zankukyaku recibe la flor de cerezo para luego atacar con un Go Shoryuken y en el mismo aire usar el poder del Tenma Go Zankuu, pero antes Sakura se impulsa en la cabeza del ogro para girarse a las espaldas de este, evitando la onda diagonal y aplicar el Sakura Otoshi, dos golpes fueron suficientes y un Hadoken más para mandarlo a tierra.

-¡NIÑA INSOLENTE! ¡SHUN GOKU SATSU!

Ryu trató de reaccionar y un terrenal sale del punto en que Sakura estaba, el polvo desaparece e increíblemente Sakura conectó un golpe al abdomen para levantarlo antes de recibir la Ira del Demonio Guerrero.

-¡Esto es por Ryu! ¡SHIN! ¡SHO - RYU - KEN!

Ryu no lo podía creer ¡Sakura había aplicado la técnica más poderosa de todo su arsenal! ¡Evitó una de las técnicas más peligrosas no esquivando, sino contraatacando! ¡La técnica que levantaba montañas: Sakura usó el Shin Shoryuken! Un dragón rosa salía de sus puños rugiendo con gran fuerza en el golpe final y cae de cuclillas mientras que Oni violentamente tocaba tierra. El ogro se levanta con plena dificultad, pero Sakura ya lo estaba esperando con una de sus más poderosas técnicas cargando una enorme cantidad de ki rosa.

-¡Ahora es tu fin! ¡Nekketsu...

Oni se aprovehó de la situación y antes de que Sakura terminase con él tuvo una idea, manda un Gorai Hadoken hacia donde estaba Ryu, recibiendo sin guardia la onda eléctrica del demonio.

-¡Ryu!

-¡NO TE CONFIES NIÑA TONTA!

Oni atestaba golpes brutales sobre Sakura que escupía sangre, si bien la técnica no fue suficiente para dañar a Ryu, si fue necesaria para que se distrajera.

-¡TENSHI SOKAIGEN!

Oni levanta a Sakura un pequeño Kongou Kokuretsu Zan y rapidamente salta hacia la joven que estaba flotando en el aire, un Shoryuken la golpea, pero a diferencia de sus variantes era un solo golpe pero más poderoso y con el kanji ten saliendo de la espalda de Sakura. La caida fue violenta y Oni reía de su superioridad, pero en ese momento Sakura se levanta con gran dificultad y más débil que en la pelea anterior y Oni comprendió porque la flor de cerezos no murió.

-JUM, AL PARECER EL HECHO QUE POSEAS EL SATSUI NO HADO TE IMPIDE MORIR, LO DOMINES O NO. PERO PENSANDOLO BIEN CADA GOLPE MIO HACE QUE UNA FRACCION DE TU PODER OSCURO DESAPAREZCA. ¡ASI QUE PUNTA DE GOLPES TE MANDARE A LOS INFIERNOS!

Oni continuó con la masacre, Sakura estaba siendo torturada y nadie la podía salvar, Ryu no aguantaba ver más como Sakura era castigada por la más brutal de las peleas, marcas de sangre, brazos rotos, Oni tenía que acabar con ella y Ryu veía como su más grande pesadilla se hacía realidad. Meido Go Hado, Messatsu Go Senpu, Messatsu Go Shoryu...

-¡KONGOU... KOKURETSU ZAN!

El puño del terremoto y rayos de auras oscuras salen del círculo que rodeaba a Oni, Sakura estando en el aire y desprotegida solo recibió el golpe, pero antes de llegar a tierra...

-¡CAERAS CHIQUILLA! PERO ANTES... ¡TENSHOU KAIREKI JIN!

Gouki volvía a levantar a Sakura con una patada y antes de caer a tierra en forma de un Tatsumaki Zankukyaku gira a toda velocidad y este avanza hacia la joven guerrera y golpeando su corazón. Luego atraviesa su cuerpo y el kanji ten aparece en el cuerpo de Sakura quien cae al piso con su cinta roja por la sangre y lejos del lugar.

-¡ES HORA DE DOMIR! ¡SHIN SHUN-GOKU-SATSU!

Y Ryu débil, solo se limita a mirar con impotencia como 37 destellos saltan del demonio y Sakura yacía en el piso. Boca abajo y bañada de sangre, Gouki le daba la espalda con su símbolo de "kamihito" iluminando su humanidad, y la última fracción del Satsui No Hado de Sakura finalmente desapareció. Ryu miraba desconcertado y Gouki el "Amo de los Puños" lo miraba con gesto de burla - ¡¿Creías que lo que pasó en Sujaku fue una pesadilla?! No Ryu... tu dolor lo sufriste en carne propia y ahora verás... ¡el destino con tus propios ojos!

-Sa... kura… No….

-Este será el final de tu estúpida novia… - dirigiéndose a Ryu - ¡NADIE LA SALVARA! ¡SUFRIRA EL MISMO DESTINO Y TU ERES EL CAUSANTE!

Gouki teniendo en el aire a Sakura la levanta y desaparece de la nada. Ryu angustiado miraba como su peor sueño no era un sueño, sino que era el verdadero futuro que iba a pasar. La oscuridad y la soledad invadieron el cuerpo de Ryu quien solo se arrepentía de haber conocido a Sakura, quizás el destino hubiera sido otro pero es tarde.

Ryu trataba de levantarse pero nada, ya se terminó.

_-¡Ryu! ¡Ryu! ¡Ryu! ¿Ya te rendiste así de fácil?_

_-Esa voz... Gouken..._

_-No digas eso Ryu... ¡Tú no eres así! tú has tenido peleas más difíciles y has vencido. ¡Despierta el Hado! ¡Despierta tu espíritu!_

_-Ya se acabó, no la pude salvar. Soy un tonto... ¡esto es por mi culpa!_

_-No digas estupideces Ryu, el Fénix se despierta con tu poder verdadero. Dime... ¿Cuál es tu poder verdadero?_

_-¿Mi poder verdadero?_

_-Siempre ha estado frente a ti, has hablado con ella y hasta le dijiste todo lo que he estado repitiendo ahora... ¿¡Ya lo olvidaste!?_

_-Sakura... ella es mi poder verdadero, como... lo pude olvidar..._

_-Entonces... ¿Dejarás que ella muera? ¿Dejarás que esa pesadilla se haga realidad? _

_-¿?: Ryu... No te rindas, no dejes que Sakura sufra lo mismo que yo._

_Una mujer de al menos 50 años aparece frente a Ryu, sus facciones eran iguales a las del japonés, un kimono azul vestía y cinta que tomaba su cabello largo y castaño._

_-Soy yo Ryu... Sayaka._

_-Sayaka... ¡Mamá!_

_-Así es Ryu, soy yo tu madre. Hijo, el Gouki que conocí no es al que te estás enfrentando, estas luchando contra el demonio que se apoderó del alma de mi amado y le arrebató lo que más quería. Ryu, véncelo, despierta tu poder, haz que su alma descanse en paz, ella es tu poder... El fénix es la resurrección... Y ella..._

-_Ella es..._

...

¡Ahora... por fin lo entendí!

-¡MUERE TONTA! ¡MISOGI!

En aquel momento en que Sakura iba a ser eliminada por la poderosa palma del Misogi de Oni, Ryu se interpone y bloquea la técnica del ogro. Sakura solo cae al suelo inconsciente mientras Ryu bloqueaba con su mano para proteger a la chica.

-N... no… dejaré… que la toques... ¡Shoooooryuuukeeeen!

Oni sale disparado por el poderoso golpe del dragón y cae violentamente al suelo, Ryu cae en cuclillas y se da cuanta de que sus piernas estaban en perfecto estado y unas pequeñas llamas salían de sus puños, lo primero que hace es tomar a Sakura en sus brazos tratando de reanimarla - ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Despierta Sakura!

-R...Ryu...

La joven despierta y apenas puede abrir los ojos, lo primero que ve es a Ryu y solo con verlo una sonrisa apareció en sus labios – R... R... Ryu... me salvaste... gracias...

-Aún estas... viva... perdóname... soy un tonto... olvidé por qué estaba luchando... jamás cambiaré... ¡seguiré siendo el mismo solitario de siempre!

Sakura bañada en su sangre acaricia el rostro de Ryu, el japonés toma su mano mirando a la herida guerrera pero Sakura quería hablarle antes de continuar con la sangrienta batalla – R...Ryu... Esta...ré bien... ahora... lucha... levántate... por eso... te amo... porque... no te... importa el rival... sino la fortaleza... de pelear por... quienes amas...

-Sakura... tu eres mi razón de pelear... tu eres mi poder... tu eres mi senda... no dejaré que este imbécil nos arruine... Lo venceré... Cumpliré mi promesa... Por todos... ... por ti.

Ryu desata su propia cinta y lee el grabado que Sakura le dejó antes de partir.

_"Mi corazón te pertenece, no olvides por qué peleas. Te amo, por siempre, Sakura"_

-No olvidar porque luchar...

Ryu se levanta y teniendo en brazos a la joven guerrera que lo protegió de la muerte enfrentándose cara a cara con el ogro. Oni estaba furioso, pero Ryu estaba peor y con mucha ira. Sakura recibió los ataques más mortales del Hado-Ansatsuken en menos de 5 minutos: Tenchi Sokaigen, Kongou Kokuretsu Zan, Tenshou Kaireki Jin y el tan brutal asesino Shin Shun-Goku-Satsu en ese orden, y a punto de recibir el golpe fatal del Misogi, Ryu se interpuso en su camino para defender a su amada.

-¡No dejaré que hayan más muertes! ¡Olvidé por que peleaba! Pero ahora… ahora sé... ¡por qué debo luchar! Ken tenía razón y ahora... ¡te haré pagar por todo el daño que hiciste!

-¿COMO PUDISTE MOVERTE? ¡ERA IMPOSIBLE SI DESPEDACE TUS PIERNAS! ¡NO PODIAS NI SIQUIERA CAMINAR!

-Porque NO ES SUFICIENTE PARA DERROTARME GOUKI. Hay una razón más poderosa que me impulsa a seguir peleando y esa razón... ¡acabará con tu vida! Gouki, jamás conocerás lo que es amar a la persona que quieres ¡Mi madre sufrió por tu culpa! ¡Por ti y tu estúpido poder! ¡Nunca conocerás el verdadero poder especial! ¡Por eso no te podía derrotar! Pero no... ¡Eso ya se acabó! ¡Ahora que tengo tanto por qué luchar en esta vida! ¡Más que por vencerte o por limpiar la honra del Hado! ¡Es para salvar a mis amigos y al mundo de tu oscuridad! ¡YA NO SERE MAS EL ERRANTE QUE BUSCA UN CAMINO! ¡ELLA ES MI CAMINO! ¡AMO A SAKURA Y QUE TODOS SE ENTEREN! Y ahora ¡PAGARAS POR HACERLA SUFRIR! ¡POR GOUKEN! ¡POR MI MADRE SAYAKA! ¡POR CADA UNO DE MIS AMIGOS! ¡POR CADA UNO DE MIS RIVALES! ¡POR CADA UNO DE LOS GUERREROS QUE ASESINATE ¡POR LA JUSTICIA! - Se levantan las piedras y el polvo que lo rodeaba y Ryu empuña con fuerza sus manos, concentrando toda fu furia y su espíritu... - ¡Y POR... Y POR... SAKURAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡UUUOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

Una explosión rondó el cuerpo de Ryu. Su furia se desató. Finalmente el poder que destruiría al Satsui No Hado haría aparición. Un grito estremecedor que se esparció por todo Goukentou y cuyo ki barrió con todas las estatuas a su alrededor. Ken, Guy y Sagat que volvieron a la conciencia se levantan para enfrentar al demonio con sus últimas fuerzas antes que Ryu despierte su real poder. Ken es el primero en acercarse al demonio para retarlo y ganar tiempo.

-je-je..-je, estás acabado... Gouki... ... ahora recibirás el mismo dolor que sufrimos nosotros...

-¡Miserable! ¡Morirán todos! ¡Kongou Kokuretsu Zan!

-¡Aaaaaaghhh!

Los tres combatientes caen inconscientes, pero a Ken se le notó una sonrisa de satisfacción por ver a Ryu explotar su poder con el único sentimiento que le faltaba por aceptar. Un violento viento surgía del cuerpo de Ryu y este comenzaba a levitar, a iluminarse y finalmente hasta que ambos guerreros entran en llamas sin siquiera quemarse. Las llamas iban regenerando cada una de sus heridas y las de Sakura hasta sanarlas por completo y su karategi y la cinta de Sakura comenzaban a cambiar de color a un rojo no como el de Ken sino a uno similar al fuego, al de un volcán, al del sol y en el que alas llameantes salían de su espalda. Luego el brillo se disipa y se ve a Ryu: con lágrimas en los ojos, las cuales sanaban las heridas de Sakura, sujetando a su amada, volando en el aire con alas de fuego y rodeado de un aura roja y en su espalda con fuego aparecía el kanji Kami que hizo sorprender aún más a Gouki, que volvió a preguntarse como Ryu había llegado a la categoría de dios. Había renacido al igual que el Fénix. Oni solo vio la mirada llorosa, pero fulminante y directa de Ryu, quien observaba al ogro con muchas ganas de devolverle el sufrimiento que le ocasionó a muchos de sus seres, más por la paliza que le dio a Sakura.

Oni lanzaba Go hadokens a la distancia, pero el ki de Ryu las repelía convirtiéndolas en polvo. Oni aun no podía creer ver a Ryu en esa transformación que jamás había visto del Shotokan, pero tenía una explicación. Ryu baja a Sakura dejándola recostada sin ninguna herida y completamente curada con el nuevo poder de su amor, luego Ryu voltea a mirar a Gouki y por primera vez en toda la pelea el demonio empezaba a tener miedo.

¿Qué...qué...has...hecho?

-Te lo presento, es el Hou-ou No Hado, descendiente del Fénix, de los dioses griegos, el primero de los elementos del Hado y el más poderoso de todos. - Oni se estremece al escuchar que hay un poder contrario al Satsui No Hado - Es energía pura y celestial que solo personas de corazón puro pueden dominarlo.

-Grrrrrrr... Vas a sufrir Ryu ¡Soy más poderoso que tú!

-Eso no importa en estos momentos... porque este será tu fin demonio ¡Te arrepentirás de haber torturado a Sakura!

-¡AUN NO ENTIENDO COMO DEMONIOS PUDISTE DOMINAR EL PODER! EL FENIX ES LA RESURRECION DE LA MUERTE ¡¿TU NO ESTABAS MUERTO?!

-Sabes por qué... Porque antes era un tonto solitario que vagaba en el mundo, ahora NO ¡Porque TU MISMO LO DIJISTE, el fénix es la resurrección! ¡El Ryu errante, vago y solitario que conociste murió! ¡Gracias a mi madre lo pude comprender! La resurrección no era física, era desde el alma, del espíritu, la razón por la cual estoy peleando hasta ahora ¡Y Sakura quien es mi poder fue quién ME RESUCITÓ DE LA SOLEDAD!  
El Hou-ou No Hado le devolvió a Ryu la vida, la fuerza. Ahora es el turno del japonés de demostrar la verdadera fuerza que proviene de las personas que uno más ama y de revertir la tan complicada situación. Ryu está decidido, finalmente el enfrentamiento está por comenzar y Oni solo miraba la determinación del japonés. Justo a tiempo... Ryu despertó al fénix.

* * *

Exageración? Bueno esto se veía venir, en el cap. siguiente explicaré más este supuesto Hado.

Ya está decir que quedan 2 capítulos para que termine. y se vendrá el especial de navidad de SF.

Si quieren pueden compartirlo para que más personas lo lean, es bueno que más gente lea historias así, independiente de los gustos.  
Nos veremos pronto.


	15. El Rugido del Dragón de Viento

Final Round: Phoenix Ryu vs Oni, momento decisivo

Bien terminará la pelea, por fin después de más de un mes con trabajos y pruebas estoy por culminar y este domingo estará el final.

No se como será el final que pienso, pues aun no se me ocurre nada hasta ahora, pero trataré de tenerlo listo el día que prometí.

Todos los personajes son propiedad de CAPCOM

* * *

Capítulo XV: El Rugido del Dragón de Viento

Sakura estaba en problemas a punto de morir despedazada por el Misogi de Oni, parecía que la pesadilla de Ryu se haría realidad, no podía mover sus piernas... pero cuando estuvo en el momento de la resignación, Gouken desde el más allá despierta a Ryu quien recapacita y en el momento preciso, recuerda su poder verdadero. Ryu se interpone entre la muerte de Sakura y la salva con lo justo. Ryu hizo explotar su poder: el Hou-ou No Hado, el poder del fénix.

-¡Imposible! ¡Tú también posees el Satsui No Hado!

-Es cierto, pero NO TOME ese camino porque "UN HOMBRE NO PUEDE SER JUSTO SI NO COMETE INJUSTICIA, SINO PORQUE AUNQUE SEA INJUSTO, ELIGE NO SERLO". Eso me lo enseñó Sakura.

-¡Grrrrr! ¡Chiquilla entrometida la mataré ahora mismo!

Ryu se dirige con el Ashura Senkuu y llega a interponerse a Gouki a una velocidad tan impresionante que hasta el mismo guerrero oscuro se sorprendió.

-¡Jamás dejaré que le toques un solo pelo! ¿Me oíste Gouki?

Ryu aumentó su fuerza, velocidad y sus técnicas eran más mortales, sus puños de fuego demostraban el enorme poder que acaba de liberar y su mirada era suficiente para saber que de devolvería el mismo dolor que Sakura sufrió.

-¡Gorai Hadoken!

...

-¡Uoaaahhhhh! ¡Hou-ou No Hadoken!

Un Hadoken de un golpe que atravesó la onda eléctrica de Oni como si nada e impacta de lleno al demonio, Ryu ya estaba sobre él y varios golpes explosivos salen del legendario Dragón, luego del castigo usa una Sokouto Geri, el rebote hace que regrese hacia Ryu y...

-¡Shohou-ouken!

El poderoso puño ascendente, pero esta vez con el fénix en sus manos impacta su mandíbula, casi dislocándosela y Oni cae fuerte a tierra levantándose con seria dificultad y un gran daño en su cuerpo. Ryu con solo 25 golpes atestados desde que posee el nuevo poder, fueron suficientes para dejar en aprietos al destructor del cielo. La pelea se extenuaba y Ryu evitaba y bloqueaba magistralmente todos lo ataques de Gouki...

-¡MALDITA SEAS RYU! ¡MUERE!

Cada golpe que acertaba Ryu ponía más furioso a Oni que descontrolado buscaba atacarlo pero fallando en los golpes, cuando vuelve retomar la ofensiva un pequeño viento surgía de Ryu y una de sus patadas ya la conectó en su rostro.

-¡Tatsumaki Hou-ou Senpukyaku!

Ryu giraba con llamas en los pies pero no se detenía, tenía la distancia suya, los golpes que aturdían de Ken y la fuerza del de Oni, giraba en ascenso y terminando con una patada en forma de hacha, golpeando el casco de la cabeza del oscuro.

-¡Shinkuu Hou-ou No Hadoken!

Ryu se mantenía en el aire y lanza la onda que cambiaba de color conforme avanzaba hacia su objetivo con éxito en el golpe. Gouki nuevamente se levantaba y su poder aumentaba más y más, ya no había nada más que hacer y juntando sus manos comienza a cargar energía pero no la lanzaba, es más, cada vez era mayor y Ryu entendió el plan de Gouki y concentrando ki, acumula energía en sus manos.

_Solo me queda una opción. Como me dijo Oro, el Hou-ou No Hado se despierta una vez en la vida... ¡Este será tu fin! ¡Y salvaré al mundo de tu oscuridad! _

Cada uno toma distancia, sus cuerpos concentran energía; Ryu, espíritu, coraje y valor; Gouki, ira y furia; ambos juntan sus manos, las ondas aparecen, es la técnica que determinará sus destinos y dejará a un solo sobreviviente.

-¡Prepárate Gouki! ¡Ahora te demostraré el verdadero poder que tú desperdiciaste!

-¡Tonto! No tienes oportunidad, ¡Soy Oni el Destructor del Cielo! ¡MEIDO...

-¡METSU...

...

-¡GOO HADOOUU!

-_Por todos ustedes... Ken... Maestro... ¡Sakura!_

¡HADOOKEEEEEN!

Las ondas salen, dos energías expansivas similares a un Kame Hame aparecen de las manos de los guerreros, las ondas chocan y debían mantener el control, no había flaqueza alguna, solo dos cuerpos con los brazos extendidos tratando de mantenerse en pie.

No hay escapatoria, quien descuide por un momento morirá, ni Ryu ni Gouki entregaban signos de detenerse. Sakura despierta tras ser curada por el poder del fénix y observa a lo lejos el titánico combate que han desencadenado, pero vuelve a desmayarse; han pasado minutos y Ryu mostraba cansancio, se sentía agotado, pero sabía perfectamente que debía cumplir una promesa y es por eso que su espíritu lo mantenía aún con vida. Los vientos soplaban fuertes, la isla de Goukentou no era nada más que solo tierra plana infértil, no era isla, más bien era un desierto cubierto por nubes oscuras y rayos que caían desde el cielo, y dos sombras, peleando como perros salvajes buscando sobrevivir.

-¡_Diablos! ¡Debo... continuar... no puedo morir! Hay personas que me esperan... ¡No te fallaré otra vez Sakura!_ ¡UUUOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡SHINKUUUU HADOOOKEEEN! - Y dentro de la onda, Ryu introduce el poder del vacío para darle más potencia al Metsu Hadoken expansivo, Gouki no se hizo esperar y replicó la maniobra del japonés.

-¡Eres listo Ryu! ¡Pero conozco tus trucos! ¡MESSATSU GO HADOOO!

Gouki amplía el tamaño de su Meido Go Hado, las ondas ya tenían la potencia suficiente para despedazar el planeta, sus peleas anteriores con Asura siendo la Luna como testigo y su destrucción es la prueba suficiente de ello. Meido Messatsu no Hado y Metsu Shinkuu Hadoken, las técnicas más poderosas del Ansatsuken colisionando en un solo punto esperando la debilidad de uno para atacar. Ryu sintió la presión de mantener tal cantidad de poder en sus manos, quería desistir, pero eso traería la ola de muertes y sufrimientos y precisamente eso era lo que tenía que evitar a toda costa.

Pero...

En ese momento...

_-Ryu... Ryu..._ -una dulce voz lo llamaba por su nombre- _Ryu... Ryu.._

-Esa... voz... la conozco...

_-Ryu soy yo... Sakura..._

-No... No puede ser posi...

_No Ryu no estoy muerta, solo estoy inconciente, te estoy llamando desde mi alma._

-Sakura... Perdóname... Aún no podré vencerlo, soy un tonto, de haber sabido lo que sentía por ti... ¡esto ya hubiera acabado antes!

_No digas eso mi amor, estoy contigo; Ken, tus amigos, tus maestros, no te abandonaremos, recuerda las promesas que una vez hiciste._

Ryu recordó aquella vez que le falló a Sakura, no volvería a cometer tal error, así que invocó nuevamente el poder del fénix para dar el golpe final.

-¡NO! ¡No volveré a fallar!

Ryu con las pupilas de sus ojos color fuego y el aura roja, carga al fénix en sus manos y en la misma onda destructiva, Ryu estaba decidido.

_¡Hazlo ahora Ryu!_

-¡Este es tu fin demonio! ¡Regresa a los infiernos de donde perteneces! _¡NEKKETSU HOU-OU NO HADOKEN!_

La onda de Sakura y Ryu juntas, rosa del cerezo y azul del dragón. Ryu resucitó gracias a Sakura, un Hadoken tan poderoso que superaba a todas las técnicas mortales de Oni en un solo golpe, cruzándose los destellos rosa y azul una a la otra con Gouki como víctima del mortífero ataque, el fénix le dio el poder destructivo suficiente. La onda de Gouki se hacía cada vez más pequeña y la de Ryu más próxima a él.

-¡Imposible!... ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

Nada pudo hacer Oni, su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer, su cuerpo se tornaba oscuro, la onda de Ryu lo cubría por completo y se desviaba en dirección al cielo para evitar un daño a la Tierra, desaparece y tras la tormenta de tierra que también desapareció, Ryu aparecía de pie, con su cinta en sus manos y el kanji Kami. Ryu igualó el poder de los dioses, por fin después de años y de riguroso entrenamiento, venció definitivamente a Gouki.

-Lo... Hice... Por fin... Lo he... derrotado.

Ryu, ya con la venganza consumada, Satsui No Hado destruido, el demonio muerto, la luz que iluminó Goukentou, va en busca de Sakura; la mujer que le dio la victoria, sorpresivamente encontró a sus amigos y a la chica sanos pero inconscientes. Ryu la toma entre sus brazos y trata de reanimarla.

-Sakura... despierta... Sakura por favor... levántate... todo se acabó... ya se terminó. - la joven lentamente abre sus ojos y observa a Ryu con rostro de victoria.

-R... Ryu?

-Si Sakura... soy yo, he gana... do.

A pesar de despertar recién de su inconsciencia, un par la de lágrimas de Sakura aparecen de felicidad. Mirando fijamente a los ojos Ryu la joven acaricia su rostro para ver si de verdad esto no era un sueño.

-Sabía que... podrías hacerlo...

-No Sakura... gracias a ti lo pude vencer... sin ti... ya estaría muerto hace horas...

Con mucha dificultad la chica se levanta, a pesar de no tener heridas, el agotamiento físico les jugó en contra. - ¿Cómo... lo pudiste vencer?

-Gracias a ti, Sakura, gracias a ti lo vencí.

Y ambos guerreros mirando hacia el cielo, Sakura aferrada a Ryu y este abrazándola con su mano derecha mientras que con la otra sostenía ambas cintas rojas, se quedan pensando en lo que será su nueva vida, juntos y tal como Ryu se lo había prometido.

Hasta que un aura azul se ilumina ante ellos y al obvservar una figura similar inmediatamente quedaron inmoviles.

-¿¡No puede ser!?

-A... ¿¡Aun sigue vivo!?

-¡Imposible! ¡Nadie sobreviviría a tu técnica Sakura! ¡Mas aun que estaba bajo el Hou-ou No Hado!

Era Gouki. Pero era extraño. Su aura justamente como lo vieron era azul, un azul claro y pacífico ni púrpura (por Shin Gouki), ni azul oscuro (por Oni) ni rojo (Gouki normal) ya que sus ojos eran totalmente humanos fuera de todo poder maligno y el Kanji Ten aún seguia en la espalda pero también había cambiado de color, a un blanco puro aunque mantenía su Karategi oscuro con las cuerdas como guantes y obi respectivos. Lentamente se dirige a ellos y Ryu con Sakura asumen sus posiciones de combate.

-¡¿Qué tramas Gouki?! ¡¿Por qué diablos sigies vivo?!

- Entiendo tú reacción guerrero.

-[R / S]: ¿eh?

-Soy el viejo Gouki, discípulo de Goutetsu y hermano de Gouken y... Sería descarado de mi parte si te llamara... hijo... jamás fui un buen padre y ni siquiera supe de tu existencia hasta que escuché el nombre de Sayaka. De haberlo sabido jamás me hubiera entregado a este poder. El Satsui No Hado me condenó a la oscuridad por mis estúpidos celos hacia mi hermano.

-Ken también me quiere vencer, pero no por poder sino para pelear por los suyos, Eliza-san, su hijo Mel y para hacerse más fuerte asi mismo.

Tras la indirecta que lanzó Ryu a Gouki, Sakura comenzaba a verse incómoda. Si bien la pelea ya terminó, parecía que estaba en medio de una disputa ya de tipo "familiar" por lo que quiso separse de Ryu pero éste la detuvo diciéndole por favor que no se alejara.

-A quien mataste Ryu fue a mi lado oscuro y esta es solo mi alma... vine solo a hablar contigo y pronto despareceré.

-¡No! ¡No te puedes ir asi!

-Ryu... esto es por todos los pecados que he cometido... Sayaka jamás me perdonará ni siquiera en el otro mundo. Tú peleaste contra ese poder y me derrotaste, tú tomaste otro destino y ese fue mi gran error: no haberlo cambiado cuando podía haberlo hecho. Sakura te ha enseñado bien Ryu y fueron las mismas palabras que Sayaka me mencionó pero mi obsesión por el Satsui No Hado me cegó. Se que aun tienes rencor contra mi y lo entiendo.

_El rencor te conducirá a la oscuridad Ryu_.

Ryu oyó una voz bastante familiar.

-Esa voz... ¡Go...Gouken-sensei!

Y alfrente suyo y de Sakura y colocándose a un costado de Gouki reaparece su maestro y también "tío". Gouken con su gi plomo y cuerda como obi decide tomar la palabra.

-Ryu, después de que aprendiste muchas cosas sigues empeñado en guardar rencor.

Ryu miraba con los ojos abiertos, por ver a su maestro de vuelta, pero faltaba alguien más.

_Gracias, Ryu._

-Mamá... gracias a ti pude vencer esa alma oscura, gracias a tus palabras... cambié el destino. - Sayaka hizo acto de presencia detrás de Gouken se ubica al lado de quién es ahora, el verdadero guerrero Shotokan.

-Bien Hermanito, tienes algo que entregarle a Ryu.

-Es verdad viejo hermano – se acerca a Ryu y le entrega al guerrero el collar de cuentas budista que le había arrebatado a Gouken el día de su supuesta muerte. Ryu se sorprende más del gesto de su padre mientras el espíritu de Sayaka junto a su "nuera" observan con calma la escena. - A Gouken le hubiese gustado que lo usaras, además ya eres un maestro del Hado-Shotokan. Solo tú, Sakura, Ken y su díscipulo son los únicos herederos de este poder. No dejes que la oscuridad vuelva a renacer jóven guerrero. Eres un digno luchador de artes marciales y has dado honor al Hado-Shotokan, por eso mi hermano puso sus esperanzas y su fe en tí Ryu.

El semblante de Ryu cambió de forma radical, ya no sentía odio por Gouki, pues ya sabía que era el viejo Gouki el que estaba presente mientras el demonio desaparecido regresaba a los infiernos. Aceptando el collar de Gouken el mismo Gouki se lo coloca en su cuello y con una pequeña reverencia, Gouki se despide de los guerreros.

-Bien... es hora de partir Sayaka. Hermano, Debemos irnos.

-Tienes razón Gouki, mi padre nos espera o te regañará como en los entrenamientos.

Ryu se sorprende por las palabras de Sayaka por lo que empieza a sospechar algo.

-Mamá eso significa que Goutetsu-sama es...

-¿tu abuelo? No creeras que ser el heredero de Hado-Shotokan es solo por entrenar ¿o no Ryu?

Sakura no sabía nada de nada por lo que solo se limitó a reir mientras que Ryu trataba de buscar un enlace en las historias que poco a poco aparecían de boca de sus padres. Sayaka se dirige a Sakura y ambas se despiden con un abrazo.

-Adios Sakura y cuida mucho a Ryu.

-Adios Sayaka-sama y no se preocupe por Ryu. Si lo he salvado del Satsui no Hado muchas veces perfectamente lo cuidaré ¿no es asi Gouki-sama?

Gouki solo asiente la cabeza con un sí de respuesta. Sayaka ahora se dirge hacia Ryu y con las palabras típicas de una madre a su hijo, le da el úlimo adios.

-Cuidate mucho hijo, mandale saludos a tus amigos y... cuida a Sakura, se ve que te ama con cariño y futuras esposas no hay asi por todos lados. - Ryu no puede evitar estar rojo de vergüenza por las palabras de su madre y Sakura reacciona de la misma manera - pero se que sus futuros traerán luces de esperanzas para sus corazones, y espero que nos den muchos nietos.

-Mamá... por favor no sigas. Pero es bueno conocerte aunque sea una vez.

Luego Sayaka abrazada a Gouki como en la juventud poco a poco van desapareciendo y dejando polvos brillantes en su alrededor. Sakura aferrada a Ryu les dan el último adios con la mente puesta en que sus caminos nuevamente se cruzarán.

-Adiós Ryu-san

-Adiós, tío Gouken.

-Adios Ryu-sensei.

-Adios... o... otôsan

Y finalmente desaparecen sin dejar rastro alguno. Ryu con el collar de su maestro y de Gouki en su cuello y Sakura sosteniendo su cinta ahora roja del fénix, se miran y con una felicidad de por fin haber acabado con esta historia, el abrazo se funde y con lágrimas la joven siente que ya ha llegado un nuevo camino que recorrer.

-Crei que habías muerto Ryu, creí que te había perdido.

-Gomen nasai Sakura. Olvidaba porque peleaba, y si estaba muerto, pero antes de ello tuve los recuerdos de la noche de anteayer y los otros donde me acompañabas en los viajes. De allí recordé que TÚ ERAS MI MOTIVO PARA PELEAR y que sin ti no podría vencer. Y además esa noche le prometí a una hermosa flor de cerezo que saldría vivo y que tendría una linda vida con ella. Te amo Sakura y agadezco que tú seas esa mujer.

Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaban más al escuchar las sinceras palabras de Ryu y ella le correspondió de la misma forma.

-Ryu, jamás conoceré a otro hombre como tú, que lucha hasta el final, que se levanta cada vez que se cae, cuando escucho tu voz, te veo y te siento como ahora, cuando ganas, cuando pierdes y asumes la derrota como todo peleador con honor, cuando me tocas, me miras, cuando me besas, cuando me hablas, podría hacer una lista larga de lo maravilloso que eres. Ahora estaremos juntos mi amor.

-Asi será Sakura, asi será mi vida.

Y con un beso cálido, apasionado, humedo y lleno de amor sellan el fin de este capítulo cargado de emociones, nostalgias, alegrías y de valor a merced del atardecer, con el viento soplando sus cuerpos y las cintas en sus manos mientras Ryu sujetaba la mejilla de Sakura y ella hacía lo mismo con el dragón del viento, simplemente una escena digna de ver.

Pero no se habían percatado de algo.

Mientras Ryu y Sakura seguían con el beso, algunos de los otros guerreros comenzaban a despertar. Gracias al Hou-ou No Hado Ryu reconfortó a sus amigos con cada golpe que recibía Gouki (especie de golpes curativos por el sentimiento) pero seguían inconcientes. Ken y Chun-Li son los primeros en despertar y mirando la escena, una sonrisa en sus caras reflejaba la conformidad de haber hablado anteriormente con ellos.

-Finalmente Chunny...

-Si Ken... al fin. Tuvo que pasar esto para que Gouki fuera vencido.

No hubo más palabras, ambos sabían que el otro estaba enterado de la situación por lo que solo se limitaron a sonreir. Pero los otros guerreros comenzaron a despertar también: Primero Sagat reconfortando a Guile, luego Cammy ayudando a las dolls y Aprile, Enero y Fervier, las primeras en retomar el conocimiento ayudaban a levantar a los caídos Sean, Alex, Guy y Cody para finalmente terminar con Rose, Ibuki y Viper. En ello Cammy voltea a buscar rastros de Ryu y Sakura y los encuentra en pleno beso. La Hooligan no pudo evitar gritar por ver a Ryu en esa situación.

-¡Ryu! ¡Sa... Sakura!

Ambos estaban tan distraídos que al sentir a Cammy se separaron por instinto del susto y Ryu reprochando a la inglesa por haber hecho eso.

-Ca... Cammy ¡Diablos! No hagas eso nos asustaste.

-Oh... oh... oh... ¡OH MY GOD! ¡CHICAS Y CHICOS MIREN QUE ESTÁ PASANDO!

Las Dolls voltearon y cuando miraron a Ryu totalmente abrazado a la cintura de Sakura, ni siquiera pudieron hablar. Luego de breves segundos, Enero fue la primera en hablar.

-[E]: Hostias... Ryu en esta situación ¿quién lo diría?

-[F]: ¡Oh la la! Eres afortunada Sakura.

-[S]: Claro Fervier. Esa es la pasión de nosotras las japonesas. - le guiña un ojo a la flor de cerezo - ¡Bien hecho Sakura!

Chun-Li regresa a donde estaban el resto de los guerreros y al ver a las Dolls platicando con Ryu y Sakura decide entrar al juego.

-[CL]: (mirando a Sakura) A mi no me digas nada Saki... fue Cammy quien te vio y no conté nada como te prometí.

Guile, Sean, Guy y Cody tras ser atendidos por las Dolls miran a Ryu y ovbiamente le lanzan comentarios.

-[GL] Bien Ryu, bienvenido al mundo de los comprometidos jajajaja.

-[SN]: Y crei que Ken-sensei era de esto pero ¿Ryu-san?

-[AX]: Ryu... ahora tienes el mayor combate de tu vida jajaja.

-[GY]: Ryu, siempre te he respetado como el peleador serio que eres. Pero... - Guy rompe su estricta seriedad para reir en silencio - jum ¡ja-ja-ja-ja-ja! - lo siento pero es inebitable verte como novio de Sakura. Aunque no se si la edad es factor de ello.

-¡Uoooaaaaahhh! ¿eh? -pensando en silencio Cody tiene algunos recuerdos de su mente siendo totalmente distinto al Cody de prisión - _Aprovecha a Sakura, Ryu. Yo no hice lo mismo con Jessica y terminé en prisión con el odio de ella sobre mí. Pasé de ser uno de los héroes de Metro City a un criminal por las peleas callejeras. Olvidé que tenía una vida de felicidad. Solo desearte suerte._

Ryu notó la rara reacción de Cody y asintió con un si tras darse cuenta de lo que pensaba. Con el resto Ryu iba a responder a cada pregunta y dicho, pero Sakura lo detuvo y ella con firmeza pero con la picardía de universitaria les respondió a cada uno.

-Enero, esta situación es nueva para ambos; Fervier, soy afortunada de tener un hombre para luchar a su lado; Satsuki, gracias por el cumplido; "Chunny" gracias por todo, me ayudaste en esta situación complicada y estoy en deuda contigo; Guile-san, te puedo decir lo msimo que a Enero; Sean, pronto sentirás lo mismo que Ryu y yo; Alex-san, tienes razón y esta batalla la ganaremos y Guy-san, es raro verte no serio y por la edad Ryu es mayor solo por siete años. Y a ti mi am...

Antes de hablar Ryu sostiene la mano de Sakura.

-No digas nada más Sakura y que el resto se entere de que TE AMO. Si no fuera por ti Gouki seguiría atormentándonos, pero como lo dice Fervier, también soy afortunado de tenerte.

-[IB]: Bien, asi que son la primera pareja de peleadores ¡Quiero chisme!

-[R]: Supongo que tienes razón Ibuki, tienes razón. Y en segundo lugar... Cammy...

-¡Ups! ¡Tengo una llamada de Delta Red! ¡Debo...

-[R]: ¿Decías algo Capitana White?

-Ehm... estee...

-Olvídalo Cammy, era algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo atrás.

La pelea terminó, Ryu pudo demostrar que la convicción y pelear por quienes amas demuestra un poder superior a toda la oscuridad presente, que mientras ese grano de esperanza permanezca, la lucha seguirá intacta; que mientras esa pequeña luz de humildad siga presente, el bien siempre triunfará. No es justicia lo que se habla, sino de luchar con amigos, aliados que están para ayudarte, uno jamás estará solo.

Ryu pudo comprender eso gracias a dos personas, Ken y Sakura, sus más cercanos. Ryu tiene un nuevo desafío que enfrentar, y no es una pelea física, sino resguardar algo que nunca había descubierto en su vida.

* * *

Hay muchas cosas que debería recalcar, como el "humanizar" más a Cody, se que no es así pero tenía que incluirlo y por todas las cosas que pasaron, pues creí que debiera ser así.

Cammy, sexy, pero chismosa, por tu culpa todos se enteraron!

Creo que me daré un tiempo antes del crossover que dije, al menos pensaré en hacerlo durante febrero.

Saludos y espero que les guste!


	16. Dragón y Cerezo Sonidos del Recuerdo

Por fin, pude terminar este fic, después de meses, de pruebas, exámenes sin cesar, etc.

Siento la demora, había dicho que iba a publicarlo el día domingo, pero estos últimos días han sido estresantes y, pues bien, también disfruté la navidad en familia, espero que hallan pasado una feliz navidad con sus familias y si no es así por problemas u otras cosas, no importa, el apoyo existe en todos lados. lo importante es compartir.

Kein Sylvan y Mr. NBA: Mis dos queridos y fieles lectores de FF, estuvo chido disfrutar sus reviews y sus críticas a la historia, cuando en realidad la protagonista de este fic es "otra" (Sakura!) y no quienes ustedes querían (Chun-Li!), aun así me encantó que a pesar de tener parejas opuestas respecto a Ryu les gustase la historia. si quieren más espérense al crossover con KOF en unos meses más.

Miki White: a pesar de que no eres miembro de FF, pero si en DA, estas historias están basados en un gusto común, Ryu y Sakura xd. en verdad agradezco tus dibujos y tu disposición a realizarlos.

Sin más que decir, gracias a todos quienes leyeron la historia.

Todos los personajes de este fic son propiedad de CAPCOM y los cameos de Rugal, Kyo y Terry Bogard son de SNK.

* * *

Capítulo Final: La flor de cerezo que cubrió al Dragón que descendió del cielo

Ya han pasado tres meses desde que Ryu le dobló la mano al destino derrotando a su padre Gouki y sacarlo del Satsui No Hado como le prometió a su maestro y tío Gouken. Su amor por Sakura hizo que Ryu despertara el Hado más poderoso del Ansatsuken: El Hou-ou No Hado e invocando la fuerza del fénix Ryu logró la hazaña. Ahora Ryu y Sakura viven en Setagaya, Tokio junto con los padres de la joven y Tsukushi el hermano menor. Ryu con ayuda de Ken formaron un nuevo dojo en las cercanías financiadas por Masters Corp. en tan solo un mes, y así sacar a niños en situación vulnerable y ayudarlos a través de las artes marciales, tal como ocurrió con hasta en ese entonces, el solitario Ryu.

_"Dojo Shotokan-Ryu, Los Tres Puños Sagrados"_

Ambos son los maestros Shotokan, con la diferencia que Ryu da las clases en Tokio y Ken en Estados Unidos, pero por la misma causa: Sean sigue entrenando bajo la tutela de Ken y Sakura lo mismo con Ryu, sin olvidar que debe compartir con la chica tanto como novia como alumna. Sakura disputó su primer torneo juvenil y venció fácilmente llevándose el título de campeona, esto ponía orgulloso a Ryu ya que se veía reflejado en como Sakura tonaba las acciones. Finalmente la fecha llega a su mediodía y Ryu decide dejar descansar a los niños para seguir con los entrenamientos, se encontraba a cargo de veinticuatro futuras promesas.

-Bien chicos la clase terminó. Pueden salir a jugar, cuando termine la hora volverán para seguir entrenando. ¿De acuerdo?

-Los niños: ¡si Ryu-sensei!

Y los niños salen al patio a jugar. En ese momento aparece Sakura, con un Gi Blanco y largo pero casi ajustado, una polera pequeña de color roja bajo la casaca y descalza, con una cinta color fuego (es la blanca que pasó a roja con el fénix) atada a su cabello que es más largo aún y el obi con el grabado Fuu Rin Ka Zan en él. Al parecer Ryu se la habría dado. Aun como maestra, no se olvidaba su seducción, belleza y picardía que atrayeron a Ryu a sus redes.

Ryu seguía con la cinta roja que Sakura le grabó en él, sin sus guanteletes rojos que al parecer solo los usaba para luchar, el obi Fuu Rin Ka Zan negro pero esta vez con grabados en dorado para los kanjis y los bordes del cinturón, su gi blanco clásico pero solo cubriendo un hombro al igual que su maestro Gouken.

-Ahora si eres maestro de verdad Ryu.

-¿eh? Sakura... ya llegaste de Keio.

Sakura notó un tono de amargura en Ryu cuando lo llamó maestro.

-A ver... ¿qué le sucede a mi Street Fighter más lindo de este mundo?

-Sakura, ¿quieres saber la otra razón por la cual fueras mi alumna?

-Te escucho.

-... Creí que moriría en la pelea contra Gouki y... pensé que si eso pasaba, él te iría a buscar para terminar el trabajo y... decidí enseñarte varias de mis técnicas por si en algún momento te llegaras a enfrentar con él. Lo cual no significa que te entrené solo por eso, sabes que eres fuerte y que eres una gran peleadora que me ha enseñado más cosas de la vida...

Sakura se acercó al japonés y tomó una de sus manos con mirada fija en sus ojos melancólicos – Ryu... siempre supe que lo ibas hacer por este motivo, el miedo lo tenías y no hay de qué avergonzarse. Todos tenemos miedos y lo mejor que hay que hacer es enfrentarlos, sabes por qué...

-Porque huir es entregarse al miedo y no escapar de él, la única forma de salir del miedo en enfrentarlo, tú sabes cuál era mi mayor miedo...

-Nop, no lo sé (risitas)

-Perderte...

Sakura se abraza a Ryu y tras la breve conversación supieron lidiar con la situación – Ryu...

-Sakura...

-Te amo, mi dragón del viento...

-Y yo a ti, flor de cerezo...

Ryu le correspondió el abrazo a Sakura y con un beso bien tierno y suave le agradeció la comprensión.

-¿?: Bien chicos ¡Ahora!

-[Los niños]: ¡Ryu-sensei y Sakura-san se aman, bajo un árbol se besan!

-Arggggg... Ken... Ken, sigues fastidiando.

-je-je-je-je lo siento Ryu pero tenía que hacerlo.

- ja-ja-ja-ja nunca cambias Ken.

-Y usas a los niños ¡qué infantil eres! ¿Qué haces en Japón? Y además los niños tenían que enterarse.

-Algunos negocios y vengo de visita a ver qué tal está el dojo ¿qué? ¿No se han enterado? Chicos, su maestro Ryu esta locamente enamorado de Sakura y salen desde hace meses.

-Uno de los niños: ¿así que Sakura-san es la novia de Ryu-sensei maestro Ken?

-Así es chamaco. Ryu cuéntales tu historia de amor con Sakura, asi sabrán de tu pelea más importante contra Gouki y como derrotaste al Satsui No Hado.

-niño 2: ¿es cierto eso Ryu-sensei?

-Si joven alumno... En fin, Sakura y yo somos novios desde hace 3 meses justo después de pelear con Gouki. Era mi padre y gracias a ello vencí al Satsui No Hado, ahora el descanza en paz.

Y continuó la historia por horas, los alumnos quedaron impactados por el relato de la batalla "más importante" de la vida de Ryu que solo se limitaron a escuchar la hazaña, evitando por momentos hablar del Satsui No Hado. Los niños oían cada palabra de su maestro quién también habló de su historia como peleador.

-¡Guau! Si que eres realmente fuerte Ryu-sensei.

-Aunque su pelea más difícil fue contra las chicas ¡jajajaja!

Ryu trató de disimular un poco su vergüenza pero falló, mientras que Sakura y Ken continuaban riéndose entre sí y los niños que no entendían bien lo que Ken dijo pero también rieron. Al parecer su vida no será tan aburrida: maestro Shotokan, enseñando a niños el camino de las artes marciales, una linda novia como Sakura Kasugano y el tan... digámosle peculiar estilo de Ken Masters.

* * *

Han pasado otros tres meses y seis desde que Ryu venció a Gouki y es novio de Sakura... y sobre esto último...

Sakura está por graduarse de tercer año en Keio, fue agotador por todas las cosas que sucedieron pero su mayor logro fue uno: Despertar a Ryu de esa soledad y demostrarle la hermosa vida de amar...

Muchos asistieron a la graduación: Batsu, Kyosuke, Natsu, Chun-Li, Cammy, Karin, Ken, Eliza, Dan, Jimmy los padres de la chica junto a Tsukushi y quien más... Ryu.

Cuando recibe su diploma antes de continuar decide dar unas palabras.

-Ejem... Antes de todo agradecer a todos por asistir y en especial a mis amigos que están presentes, pero en particular agradecer a una persona especial. La persona que me enseño a jamás rendirme y a seguir luchando por los sueños, que me enseñó a levantarme cuando más afligida me sentía... - Sakura se sale del protocolo bajando hacia el público y se dirige hacia donde está Ryu. Una vez frente a él toma sus manos y su mirada se posa sobre los ojos del guerrero - gracias Ryu, es a ti a quien debo todo esto.

Ryu quien acostumbra a estar tímido y a no articular palabras en situaciones como estas y menos frente a tanto público, esta vez fue la excepción.

-No Sakura, gracias a tí por sacarme de la soledad y de mostrarme un mundo mejor. Podría decir muchas cosas de tí, pero solo puedo reunirlas en dos palabras: TE AMO.

Y un beso fue lo único que vieron todos, llenándose de aplausos de todos, de sus amigos y rivales, maestros y al abrazarse Ryu ve a 4 espíritus al frente suyo: Gouki al lado de Sayaka, Gouken y Goutetsu, mirando con orgullo a su discípulo, sobrino, nieto e hijo, y a su nueva vida. Tal como lo dice Ken: pelear por quienes uno más ama, es el verdadero poder especial.

* * *

Epílogo: Sonidos del recuerdo

Enero, día 23.

Ryu quiso visitar Sujaku para saber las condiciones en las que estaba el dojo y recordar viejos tiempos, viejos tiempos que le hicieron aprender muchas cosas, sufrir algunos martirios y las aventuras de cuando era niño junto a Ken. Sakura lo acompaña con un paquete bien particular que se lo entregaría más tarde. El dojo se encontraba casi limpio, de no ser porque Ryu ya no vive más en él; las fotografías seguían intactas, el estanque lleno de carpas lo cual pareció raro en Ryu y uno que otro destrozo del piso de madera.

-¡Uffff! Es bueno volver a casa, ¿no crees Sakura?

-Pasaron muchas cosas acá, y ni mencionar cuando Gouken los castigó ja-ja-ja-ja.

-¿Tienes que recordármelo a cada minuto?

Sakura solo reía, y Ryu también y forzadamente, en vista de lo que decía Sakura que era verdad lo del castigo. Cuando era el momento, Sakura sacó el paquete que llevaba consigo, envuelto en papel de regalo.

-Feliz navidad Ryu.

-je-je Sakura sabes que no estoy acostumbrado a regalos o a cosas así, sin mencionarte que navidad ya pasó.

-Es que este era mi verdadero regalo Ryu, se que te gustará.

Ryu rompe el papel que lo envolvía y...

-¿Una caja musical?

-Ahora escúchala...

Ryu abre la caja y aparecen dos figuritas delgadas, juntas en posición de baile. Cuando divisó los colores se dio cuenta que eran ambos. – así que somos nosotros.

Cuando Ryu giró la llave una melodía empezó a oír, una melodía que era símbolo de melancolía, tristeza, de compás lento, pero a la vez un motivo para seguir entrenando y seguir peleando hasta el final: comenzaba por un Re sostenido, pausas, luego un Fa, después un Fa sostenido y un sol sostenido... y así seguía la música. Ryu cada vez se hizo más vulnerable ante tan melodiosa armonía que jamás en la vida pensó en escuchar... otra vez. Las figuritas representadas en ellos giraban y giraban al vaivén de la melodía con la cual Ryu dormía en las noches cuando era niño, la melodía que su madre le heredó a Gouken para criarlo, la melodía mítica de Sujaku, la melodía del dragón del viento. Cuando terminó la canción Ryu soltó un par de lágrimas, la melodía le traía los recuerdos de niño, cuando vio a Sayaka al momento de despertar al fénix y en la despedida final. Sakura lo abrazó y se apegó más a él, acariciando su rostro y secando las lágrimas que derramó ante una música que fue el símbolo de su persona.

-Antes de que Sayaka partiera y hablabas con Gouki, me mencionó de una caja musical con la cual estaba a tu lado cuando te dejaron en el dojo junto con la nota de tu nombre, era la melodía que tu madre colocaba en su vientre cuando estaba embarazada, y por lo que se, esa música ha sido la razón de tu soledad.

-Sakura... gracias... pero... si estaba casi destruida...

-Por eso la restauré con ayuda de Karin, la encontré cuando esa vez pasamos la noche juntos acá en Sujaku. Pero sabes, olvidemos este recuerdo depresivo y...

Un beso bien puesto le planta la chica a Ryu, el japonés se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Sakura y se dejó querer.

-Ryu... esta melodía ya no será tristeza ni nada de eso, ahora es la razón por la cual luchas y por la cual sigues en pie a pesar de la adversidad.

Sakura gira nuevamente la lleve de la caja musical tantas veces para que duraran horas y tomando la mano de Ryu se van al cuarto donde pasaron la primera vez.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en este cuarto?

-Sí, lo recuerdo bastante bien.

-Entonces... ¿me mostrarás tus otras habilidades Ryu?

-Será un placer Sakura...

Y otro beso apasionado más. – te amo Ryu.

Yo también te amo... Sakura.

Otro beso más sirvió para que Ryu y Sakura nuevamente hicieran el amor al ritmo de la melodiosa sinfonía de la caja musical, pues como lo dijo Sakura, ya no era tristeza lo que simbolizaba, sino un motivo, una razón para luchar.

Contaba la leyenda atrás que un dragón descendió de los cielos a la tierra, solo en busca de un refugio que lo protegiera del mal y la oscuridad que atormentaban al mundo, solo encontrando tierra infértil, arboles destruidos y nada de naturaleza. El único lugar que encontró dentro de tanta maldad fue un árbol de cerezos, cuyo ambiente purificaba solo su alrededor y nada más, así que el dragón se posó bajo el frondoso árbol que fue su protector... pero cuando los hombres destruyeron el árbol, el dragón usó su furia para luchar contra quienes defendieron el mal.

El dragón venció a los malhechores y el árbol de cerezos estaba completamente destrozado, pero un par de lágrimas suyas bastaron para que floreciera un pétalo del cerezo, y así estuvo durante siglos, defendiendo el árbol de cerezos hasta hoy...

Ryu, el guerrero más poderoso también fue un hombre solitario, luchando contra la maldad que lo atormentó desde niño... Pero una persona fue capaz de devolverle la alegría y de borrarle ese maldito recuerdo que llevaba desde ese entonces... Esa persona es Sakura Kasugano, en el que solo con su presencia hacía sonreír a la persona más triste de todos. Su poder del fénix hizo proteger a Sakura cuando estuvo a punto de morir, y sus lágrimas sanaron las heridas de la chica.

¿Leyenda o coincidencia?

Ryu y Sakura están dispuestos a luchar para defender el amor y el lazo que los une, como aquel dragón que bajo los cerezos encontró su destino y encontró una razón de vivir.

FIN

* * *

El tema de la caja musical es simplemente el tema de Ryu de SF, solo que más lento y con el sonido típico de las cajas musicales, el tono melódico es el original de Ryu que aparece en los SF 2 y 4. La historia de esa caja es simplemente darle un sentido a la melodía clásica que escuchamos en Sujaku y darle sentido a la vida de Ryu reflejada en esa música que muchas veces escuchando lento nos entrega la melancolía del guerrero y el camino solitario que tomó, pero a la vez si la escuchamos rápida notamos un Ryu más enérgico y luchador.

NOTA: La leyenda del dragón y el cerezo es ficticia.

Mis queridos lectores, me despido hasta otro fic. ah! si quieren compartirlo háganlo, críticas, en fin todo.  
Gracias por su atención  
Adios.


End file.
